Doctor Grumpy
by LunaSkye23
Summary: Luffy had been searching for Law for 10 years and when they finally met Law did not remember who Luffy was. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Warning: OOC/ Bad grammar/ Illogical / Trigger Setting: Modern AU, Pairing: LawLu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: This is my first time publishing a fan fiction. I am so nervous! I hope you like it. I look forward to your reviews, constructive comments and suggestions! ^^ I might not be able to put the rest of the Straw Hats in this story though.

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical.

* * *

[Flashback]

"You okay?"

"Yes.. A-choo!"

The older boy took off his scarf and wrap it around the younger boy's neck.

"T-t-thank you..."

The boys were on a vacation trip with their families in Drum Island. They were separated from the group while they were sightseeing and could not find their way back. The weather suddenly got very bad and they tried to find a shelter. After walking for quite a distance, they found an old house on higher ground. They had to climb up to get there. The older boy climbed up first, followed by the younger one. Suddenly the younger one slipped and lost his balance. The older boy quickly reached the younger boy and shielded the younger boy from the rocks below.

The younger one slowly released himself from the embrace of the older one to find blood in his hand. The older boy's jacket was torn and there was blood on it. The younger boy panicked and cried.

"I'm sorry. Don't die. Don't die!"

"I'll be fine.. don't worry.." The older boy smiled faintly. His lips were turning pale..

"What should I do? What should I do?" The younger one panicked.

"Use something to press on my wound.." He panted heavily.

The younger one did not want to stain the scarf so he took off his vest and started pressing on the wound.

Luckily the rescuer group reached them in time.

"LUFFY, LAW! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The younger one immediately replied.

"WE'RE HERE! HELP! HELP!" As soon as the rescue team reached them, the younger one immediately asked them to save the older boy.

On their way home, the younger one fainted.

* * *

It was spring when Luffy got accepted into Grand Line University. He was going to study Sports Science and he had to move to the city from the Windmill Town in the east. He found an apartment and a part-time job near the apartment and he was excited to start his classes. He had always liked sports and he was happy his application was accepted.

He just arrived at his apartment and he just started unpacking. Luckily the owner kept the apartment clean so there were not much works to do. Ace and Sabo left a while ago and they made sure to fill the fridge with Luffy's favorite food.

Luffy took his favorite scarf out of the bag and a smile curved on his face. The scarf was black in color with a yellow smiley face and 6 lines radiating out of it like a sun. "Am I going to find your owner this time?" He stared at the scarf for a little while before he put it on his bed and continued unpacking his stuff.

* * *

[Flashback]

The older boy was rushed to the hospital while the younger one was left to his parents as he was not suffering from any serious injury. The younger boy woke up the next day and tried to look for the older boy but was told that the older boy was rushed to the hospital.

The younger boy went to look for the older boy in the hospital but he was informed that the older boy had already been transferred to another hospital 3 hours away from the town. Unfortunately a very strong blizzard occurred before he could leave the town to see the older boy.

The blizzard continued for 3 days. And when Luffy finally got to the hospital, the boy was already out of the hospital.

Since then, Luffy prayed hard that someday he will meet the older boy again.

The nurse at the hospital told him the older boy's name. Trafalgar Law. He wanted to see Law again.

* * *

At 25, Trafalgar Law was already the best surgeon at the Grand Line Private Hospital. He was extremely dedicated to his work that he rarely taken day off. The only day he rest was on Sunday and he preferred to just rest instead of cleaning his house and do the laundry so he hired cleaners to clean the house Monday to Saturday. However, his grumpy attitude scared off all the cleaners working with him.

"What did you say?"

"I am sorry Sir but currently we don't have people for hire."

"I don't care. Find someone."

"I am sorry Sir. The soonest is in 6 months."

"THE HECK?"

"I am sorry Sir. I am really sorry!"

Law could hear clearly how the staff clumsily hung up.

Damn.

Law hated it when the apartment got dusty and he certainly did not wish to see spider webs.

"Damn. Now where do I find a cleaner?"

* * *

It was another day in April and another day for Luffy in the city. He enjoyed his classes and he made some new friends. The lecturers were also very nice. Everyday after class, he would go to his part-time job at 7E. He had started working for a month and so far he liked it. His working hours was 5 PM to 10 PM, Monday to Saturday and on Sunday he worked 8 AM to 4 PM. The pay was not much but it was enough to support his life in the city. He got a scholarship but he wanted to save as much as possible.

He was putting price tags on the products when his manager came and informed him the supplier will be delivering mineral water and he wanted Luffy to help carry the boxes.

"Okay!" Luffy replied with his bright smile and continued what he was doing.

* * *

Law parked his black BMW in front of the 7E. He just got back from meeting at the Government department about some rules and regulations. He got into the 7E to get some canned coffee and onigiri because he was starving and he needed something to eat fast. Just behind his car was a big truck and there were some people carrying boxes into the store.

Luffy was carrying 2 boxes of mineral water when he saw an old woman stepped on a banana and almost fell to her back. He immediately threw aside the boxes and rushed to the old woman. Luckily he managed to save her. He was waving goodbye to the old woman and when he remembered about the boxes he threw aside. He quickly turned and his eyes widened when he saw where the boxes landed.

* * *

Law could not believe it. He left his car for 5 minutes and now there are a box of mineral water on his front bumper. The front bumper was dented and his side mirror broke.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Law looked around and he saw the panicked Luffy.

"DID YOU DO THAT?" Law yelled and glared at Luffy.

"I.. I am sorry... I am really really sorry!" Luffy apologized few times but the doctor refused to let it go. He was extremely mad.

"You have to pay for this!"

"Okay. How much does it cost?"

"I don't know. Give me your number. I'll tell you later."

Luffy gave Law his phone number and Law tried calling to confirm. Law was satisfied when he heard Luffy's phone ringing.

"What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Don't you dare run away."

Law did not want to drive without a side mirror so he called someone to pick up the car. Then, he got on a taxi and Luffy just watched as he left.

* * *

"5,000 Bell."

"Wh- WHAT?" Luffy's eyes widened. Luffy was still a student. He did not have that much money. Even with his scholarship, he only had 500 bell for monthly allowance. He could borrow from his brothers Ace and Sabo but he figured he should settle it by himself. He tried to reason with the doctor. "I am sorry. I am still a student. I cannot afford 5,000 Bell.."

"Then?"

"Can I pay you monthly? Maybe 200 Bell per month.."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I am sorry but that's the best I can do.."

"Let's go to the police."

"No, no. I am sorry! I am really sorry! Please don't take me to the police! I will do everything you want, please!" Luffy pleaded.

"N-"

Law paused. He suddenly remembered that he couldn't get a cleaner for his house for another 6 months.

"Can you clean?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Law unlocked the door to his apartment. His apartment was in fifth floor of the huge building. Most of the people who lived there were professionals with high-paying job.

Luffy had to let go of his part-time job at 7E and work as a cleaner at Law's apartment. Luffy's job was to clean, do the laundry and restock the coffee, tea, fruits, and mineral water. He also had to run whatever errand Law asked him to do. Law rarely cooked so he did not have to shop for ingredients. Law made him sign a contract with a lot of conditions and luckily they agreed that if Luffy work for him for 6 months he did not need to pay the 5,000 Bell. In fact, Law would still be paying him 1,500 Bell per month which was actually higher than his salary at 7E. Too bad after 6 months he will need to get another part-time job.

As soon as Luffy entered the apartment, his eyes widened.

"The heck? This place is so big and he lives alone?"

There were 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, 1 toilet, a master bedroom with a bathroom and a wardrobe, a kitchen, a living room, laundry room, and a balcony. The apartment was very minimal. There was a flat screen TV, a coffee table, a small book shelf, and two leather couches in the living room while in the kitchen, there was a built in oven, fridge, a juicer, a stove, and a microwave. There was also a counter with granite surface and with 3 stools.

"You remember everything in the contract right? Your day off is on Sunday. I will give you the spare key today and you will start tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you steal anything, I will make your life a living hell."

"I wouldn't do that sir!"

"Okay. Break anything, I will extend your contract."

"Y..Yes sir!"

Gulp.

* * *

It had been a week since Luffy started working at Law's apartment. He rarely saw Law as the older man worked 8 AM until 11 PM while Luffy's working hour was 5 pm to 10 pm. Working as a cleaner was pretty exhausting since the apartment was quite big but the pay was worth it. He was also grateful that Law had not complained anything yet.

Luffy learned that his new employer's name was Trafalgar Law. He was shocked when he found out but he did not ask Law about the incident in Drum Island. Law was not very friendly and he was very grumpy. So, Luffy decided to wait for the right time.

Luffy would usually start with laundry first and then while the clothes were in the washing machine Luffy would clean the house.

One day, he went to Law's room first as usual to collect Law's clothes. Surprisingly, Law was home and Luffy entered Law's room while he was changing. Luffy could see Law's body tattoo as well as a scar on his waist.

"What are you doing?" Law glared at Luffy and Luffy immediately exited the room.

"I am sorry. I did not know you're at home. Isn't it Saturday?"

"I took a day off . I'll be out soon. Clean the house."

"Mr. Trafalgar.."

"What?"

"That scar.. On your waist.. "

"Huh?"

"How did you get it?"

"None of your business."

And Law left.

* * *

"He has a scar on his waist, and he has the same name.. Could it really be?" Luffy was talking to himself while cleaning the house.

"But.. The one I met was really kind... This must be a coincidence." Luffy decided to just ignore it and proceeded to clean the house.

Luffy had already finished his work for the day and was preparing to go home when the door was suddenly opened. He was shocked to see a guy with flaming red hair with Law.

"Hey, you're his cleaner right? Can you put him to bed? He is really drunk."

"Yes. Thank you for bringing him home."

"No problem."

The guy with the red hair left and Luffy had to take Law to his room. Luckily Law was not so heavy. Law reeked of alcohol and puke. He must have thrown up before.

"He is so thin. Doesn't he eat?" Luffy thought to himself. He carefully put Law on his bed and took off his shoes and socks. Then, he proceeded to the kitchen to get some warm water.

Luffy took off Law's shirt and started wiping his face and body. Law's body was really well-toned and the tattoos were certainly cool. Then he looked at the scar on Law's waist carefully. It was a long, thin scar. It looked like something had cut his waist part before. Then, he put a clean shirt on Law. He only changed the shirt since he did not dare taking off Law's pants. He contemplated staying the night as Law looked like he was really in a bad condition. Suddenly, Law grabbed hold of his arm very firmly.

"Smo.. Don't leave me.."

Luffy tried to pull his arm away but Law's grip was too strong and it was starting to hurt. Law kept calling a name and Luffy could not bear to leave Law in that condition so he just sat next to Law's bed and eventually he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: This is my first time publishing a fan fiction. I am so nervous! I hope you like it. I look forward to your reviews, constructive comments and suggestions! ^^ I might not be able to put the rest of the Straw Hats in this story though.

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical.

* * *

The morning light peeked through the small opening between the curtains and it was bright and warm enough to wake Law up from his sleep. His head was throbbing and he struggled really hard to open his eyes. It took a while for him to figure out that he was in his room. He tried to remember what happened the night before but his head throbbed too hard that he gave up.

He ended up staring at the ceiling mindlessly. Then, he remembered what happened yesterday. He took the day off to meet Smoker, the man he had dated for 6 months. Smoker was a high-ranked police officer with white hair and he was always smoking two cigars at once. They met in a party hosted by some mutual friends and somehow they started dating. However, for the past few weeks, he could feel that they were both growing distant. They did not meet as much anymore. Through a friend, he found out that Smoker had been seeing another guy secretly and he was shown some photographic evidences as well. It ended up with Smoker admitting everything and dumping him. He spent the night drinking at a bar with Kid, his friend with flaming red hair and weird fashion taste.

He tried to reevaluate his feelings for Smoker. To be honest, he did not have any strong feeling towards the man but he was quite angry when he found out Smoker cheated on him. He was aware that among the reasons Smoker dumped him was because he was reluctant to get intimate with Smoker. He had always turned Smoker down whenever he was making advances and Law knew Smoker was losing his patience. He let out a long sigh and stared at the ceiling a while more before he realized his hand felt like he was grabbing something so he turned to take a look. He was shocked to see Luffy sitting next to his bed, sleeping and his left hand is gripping Luffy's left arm. He immediately let go of Luffy's arm and got up, trembling in panic.

"Oi, wake up! What are you doing here?"

Luffy did not reply. He was still asleep. Law took his pillow and hit Luffy with it. It was strong enough to wake Luffy up.

"Ah.. Mr. Trafalgar.. Morning.." The sleepy Luffy greeted Law. Law swear he could see a fine trickle of drool on Luffy's face. Then, Law realized he was wearing a different shirt.

"Did you change my shirt?"

"Yeah, you look uncomfortable.. So-" Luffy tried to explained, only to have his sentence interrupted by Law.

"Who said you can touch me?!"

"I am sorry but your shirt was really dirty last night.."

"Get out!"

"Are you okay?"

"OUT!"

Luffy was still sleepy but he got up anyway. He was preparing to leave when he heard Law groaning in pain. He turned around to check Law's condition but Law yelled at him, asking him to leave. Luffy sighed. Instead of leaving the apartment, he went to the kitchen and prepared some herbal tea. When he got back to the room Law still looked like he was in an extreme pain.

"Mr. Trafalgar, here. Please drink this."

"Didn't I ask you to leave?!"

"I can't leave you like this. You can be mad at me all you want but I won't leave until you feel better! I won't leave you!"

Law was a little taken aback by Luffy's word but then he recovered to himself. Law was about to yell again when he felt his head throbbing again. He looked at the mug in Luffy's hand, and then at Luffy. Luffy's face was persistent unlike his usual meek face. Then, he reluctantly took the mug from Luffy's hand and drank the tea. He instantly felt better.

"I think you should sleep a little bit more."

Law did not answer him but he went back to sleep anyway.

* * *

Luffy closed the door to Law's room slowly and let out a sigh.

"So ungrateful. So grumpy." Luffy protested with a pout.

Luffy was already on his way back home when his stomach grumbled. He was going to drop by at some convenient store to get some food when he suddenly thought of last night and he remembered Law's thin figure. He thought for a while and bought some other stuff before he headed back to Law's apartment.

* * *

[Flashback]

Luffy's stomach grumbled. He was hungry. They have been walking for quite a distance but they still have not found their group.

"Are you hungry? I have onigiri." Law took out a bento box from his backpack and opened it. It was filled with onigiri and some side dishes.

"Law, that's a lot of onigiri!" Luffy said with his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, there are tuna, konbu, katsuo and salmon filling."

"You like onigiri? I like meat!" Luffy said while eating the onigiri.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Law paused for a while before he answered Luffy's question. "I like onigiri but I don't like ones with umeboshi."

"You're so picky!" Luffy teased the older boy.

"Shut up.."

* * *

Law woke up around 2 in the afternoon. His stomach was grumbling and he figured he should get something to eat. He got up from his bed slowly and he felt a lot better than in the morning. He went for a fast shower and brushed his teeth. Then, he went to the kitchen to get some fruits. That was when he noticed a small bento box on the counter.

_Mr. Trafalgar, I made some onigiri for you. Please eat it._

"The heck? Did he really expect I will..." His stomach growled again. Slowly, he opened the bento box a little and an enticing aroma came out. There were some onigiri inside but unlike the usual neat triangle shape, they looked a little distorted. He contemplated throwing the box away and eat some fruits instead. In the end, he took one of the onigiri and took a bite.

It has been a while since he ate homemade cooking. And, in less than 10 minutes, the bento box was empty.

* * *

It felt like a long day and Luffy was glad he was finally back in his apartment. He threw himself onto the couch, trying to relax. However, he could not stop thinking about the scar, about Law.

"He has the same name, he has a scar on his waist..."

He had to admit, if that was the Law he was looking for, in 10 years he really had changed a lot. Back then he did not have the goatee, the sideburn, and the golden earrings. He also got taller and his voice got huskier. He had grown into a handsome man.

While Luffy, he had not change much since 10 years ago. Even his old friends could recognize him after 6,7 years.

"I haven't changed much! This is not fair. Why doesn't he remember me if he's that Law?!"

Luffy went into his bedroom and took his favorite scarf out from under his pillow.

"Have I really found your owner?"

Then he buried his head into the pillow in frustration.

* * *

It was Friday when he saw Law again. Law was at the counter with his phone in his hand. His eye bags are worse than before and his eyes looked red. He probably had taken day off.

"Mr. Trafalgar, are you okay?" As usual, Luffy flashed a smile at Law.

Law just glared at him.

"Sorry..." Luffy quickly got ready for his works. He thought about how lucky he was that Law did not fire him because he looked really mad last Sunday.

Law went back to his phone. He decided to log on to Twitter this morning and saw Smoker tweeting about his new boyfriend. The guy he was cheating on Law with.

Damn.

Unfollow. Block. Mute.

He had to admit the relationship was not out of love. It was more to a relationship with benefits. Smoker was a very wealthy man and he needed someone deemed perfect to become sort of as his trophy boyfriend. As for Law, he was lonely. He succumbed to the pressure for perfect life. To settle down. He had everything but a partner. He realized that they were just using each other but that was not an excuse to cheat. He was doing fine before he saw Smoker's tweet. He drowned himself in his work and just when he thought he was going to be okay, he saw the tweet. Excellent.

Suddenly there was a call from his friend Kid but Law did not pick up. A few minutes later, a text message came.

Hey, Smoker's engagement party tomorrow night.

U coming? He sent invitation by email.

Damn. Is this Kid my friend or not? And Smoker, that fast?

Law did not reply.

A moment later,

Aww.. Come on Law. Grow up.

The heck? That guy cheated on me. That guy grow up. Law did not care if he seemed bitter.

5 minutes later, Kid sent him a screen shot.

smoker_g5 Poor boy is not over me yet.

Shit.

He could feel his cheeks heating up. He quickly checked his email and found the invitation.

Dress code: Formal

RSVP

Attending( ) +1( )

Not attending ( )

Maybe ( )

Without thinking, Law ticked Attending and +1.

* * *

"Damn. Why did I tick +1? Who am I going to bring?" Law just realized what he did and his head ached. He did not want to bring any of his female fans from the hospital. He was a gay. He had to bring a guy. He only had 3 close friends - Bepo, Penguin and Shachi and no way in hell he was going to bring them. Kid? He surely would go with Killer but even so he would not date the guy no matter what.

Think of something, think of something.

Luffy just finished cleaning the living room and he was on the way to clean the bathroom. He walked past Law and Law noticed that Luffy was actually quite good looking. He was a very cute boy with a lean body.. Wait, what was he thinking? Why was he checking the boy out? The boy might not even be legal yet.

Then, a crazy idea occurred to him.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"I am 18. Why?" Luffy looked at him curiously.

Perfect.

* * *

Law told him to stop cleaning and follow him. So now they were both in Law's car and were heading somewhere. Law was quiet the whole journey and Luffy did not know what was waiting for him. When they arrived at the destination, Law lead the way and they stopped in front of a boutique.

"Sir.. This.."

Law did not answer. He just entered the boutique and Luffy followed him. There was a man, properly dressed and looked like he was in his 40s, greeting Law as he walked in.

"Hello Mr. Trafalgar. It's been a while. What can I help you with?"

"I need a tuxedo for this boy." Law said, pointing to Luffy.

"Eh?" Luffy's eyes widened.

The boutique manager picked out some tuxedos and asked Luffy to try them out.

Tuxedo 1 - No, Tuxedo 2 - No, Tuxedo 3 - No

Law waved at Luffy as a sign to try something else and he started to feel really bored. He was sitting on an armchair with his head leaning on his palm.

No, no, no, no. It was a no until Luffy tried the eighteenth tuxedo.

Law's eyes widened. He was mesmerized by how good Luffy looked like in the white tuxedo with black collar and black pants. The whole outfit accentuated Luffy's lean body perfectly and he looked like a prince.

"Mr. Trafalgar?" Luffy's words snapped Law back to his senses.

"Hey, do you have any hair gel?"Law asked the manager.

"Yes, please wait, Mr. Trafalgar."

A moment later, the manager came back with a bottle of hair gel.

Law took a little bit of the hair gel and began styling Luffy's hair. Luffy looked really good with his hair slicked back.

"I'll take that. I need shoes too."

"This way ."

The manager lead them to the shoes section. There, Law picked a pair of white leather shoes and asked Luffy to try it on. After they are finished with the shoes, they walked to the counter and Law took out his platinum card to pay.

Platinum card, BMW, big apartment. What does this guy do? Luffy was curious.

"Take those bags." Law's order brought Luffy back from his thoughts.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

They were back in Law's car and they were heading back to Law's apartment. Luffy kept staring at the bags the tuxedo and a pair of shoes were in. Total amount was 1,000 Bell.

"Mr. Trafalgar.. What are these for?" Luffy panicked. He did not have that much money to pay Law with and he did not have idea what the tuxedo and shoes were for.

"You don't need to pay me back for that. You only have to do something."

"What is it?"

Law just smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites, follows and views. They seriously keep me going! This chapter is a little hard for me to write, to be honest. I hope you like it! If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical.

* * *

Law parked his car near Smoker's bungalow. He was wearing a black tuxedo and black pants. His midnight blue hair was the way it usually was and he looked effortlessly handsome. He took a deep breath before he got out of the car. He was suddenly feeling nervous the moment he arrived and starting to regret his decision. But, he agreed to come so he just had to go in and get it over with.

Luffy got out of the car and walked towards Law. He could not take his eyes off Law since they started their journey from Law's apartment. The older man seriously looked really hot.

"Remember what I told you? Pretend we're a really happy couple." Law's words brought Luffy's back to reality.

"O- okay sir." Luffy was a little startled but he was glad Law did not catch him staring.

"Call me Law when we're here."

"Okay sir."

Law glared at Luffy and the air around them suddenly turned chilly.

"Okay Law." Luffy replied with a shaky voice.

Law had to admit he actually felt a little weird when Luffy called his name but he decided to shake it off.

"Just let me do all the talking."

"Okay!"

"If you ruin this I will extend your contract. Understand?"

"Understood!" Luffy answered in panic when Law reminded him of the contract.

"Okay, Let's go."

Luffy was surprised when Law wanted him to pretend to be his boyfriend. He never thought Law was a gay but that was actually a good news for him. Luffy had never been in a relationship his whole life. He wonder if he would he be able to pretend he was happily in a relationship. Gay relationship was not something unusual to Luffy since he had gay friends. Back in school he had some girls and guys confessing to him but he rejected them because he could not forget Law. And now, Law asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend. He was not sure whether he should be happy or sad.

As soon as they entered the bungalow, Luffy immediately spotted the buffet and his stomach growled.

"Huh?"

"I am sorry s.. Law! But, I am hungry." Luffy told Law with his cheeky grin.

"Fine. Go fast." Law said with a glare.

"Okay!" And Luffy immediately dashed to the buffet.

"Idiot..."

Law was left alone and he wondered how would he survive the whole night. He dropped his gift, which was actually bought by Penguin because he did not want to put any thought on the gift, at the reception table and proceeded to the center of the living room. The living room was so big that it actually looked more like a hall and there were a lot of flashy decorations. The living room was full of people. There were some high-ranked police officers, government officers and businessmen. To put it simply, there were a lot of very important people.

He saw Kid and Killer but he really was not in the mood to greet them. Plus, he was busy thinking about his plan to get back at Smoker. He noticed a lot of people were checking him out, males and females. As usual he just ignored them. A moment later, he noticed a very familiar figure walking towards him. It was Smoker. Following him was his fiance.

That was fast.

Smoker and his fiance were wearing matching white tuxedo and Law thought they looked really stupid.

"Hey Law. Surprised to see you here. I thought you would back out the last minute. You're pretty late you know?" Smoker rubbed his chin with his right hand, and Law could see a silver ring on his ring finger. Law just stared at him with his stoic face. "So, where's your +1?" Smoker smirked and his fiance looked at Law with a smug face.

Idiots.

"He went to get something to eat." Law answered calmly although he was starting to feel uneasy.

"I'd like to see what kind of guy you're dating after me. Heh.. Heh.." Smoker said cynically while his fiance put his arm around his waist.

Then Law realized, he probably just made a big mistake. Luffy was definitely good looking but he was just a kid. On top of that, he always looked like he had no idea about what was going on around him. If Luffy could not play along with his plan, it would be a huge humiliation. He felt so childish for coming up with such a crazy plan. He did not even understand why did he go to such extent to get back at Smoker and was starting to regret his decision when suddenly,

"Law? I've been looking for you." Luffy approached them with two plates. One with a lot of meat, while another one is with some fruits. He handed the plates with fruits to Law with a very sweet smile.

"So, is that him, Law?" Smoker asked in disbelief since Luffy looked really young.

Law was about to answer that but Luffy was faster.

"Yeah. We're together now." Luffy spoke while he leaned a little on Law with his free hand hugging Law's waist. Law just stared at Luffy.

Idiot. What are you doing?

"Where did you pick up this brat, Law?" Smoker asked Law, laughing.

"We met at a library, grandpa! Well you know.. Young people's activity." Luffy retaliated with a cheeky grin on his face and Smoker's expression started to change. Smoker was only in his 40s. 40s is not too old! No one ever called him grandpa. No one. Law tried his best not to laugh. He used to date the grandpa anyway.

Library? He doubted that Luffy ever set his foot in a library.

"So you guys are happy?" Smoker's fiance tried to change the subject and Law could see him holding on to Smoker's arms tightly, preventing him from going berserk.

"Yeah, of course. Law is the best! Only idiots don't know that." Luffy looked at Law, smiling and then turned to Smoker with his mischievous smile. Smoker's expression was priceless.

Law is the best.

He was shocked the moment he heard that but he kept calm. Without him realizing, a faint smile curved on his face.

Before Smoker and his fiance could ask more, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Law is that your new boyfriend? He is really cute! You both look really good together" Suddenly Kid and Killer came to them. Luckily Kid did not recognize Luffy as his cleaner. The tuxedo really did its magic. Upon hearing Kid's loud voice, some of their mutual friends came over to greet Law and suddenly Law and Luffy attracted a lot of attention. The females would not stop pinching Luffy's cheeks and some of the guys were actually checking Luffy out. At that time, Law was not sure whether he should be grateful he had a loud-mouthed friend like Kid.

It did not go the way he wanted it to be but he thought it did not end badly.

* * *

It was really late when they arrived at Law's apartment building. Law still remember how pissed Smoker looked like when Luffy and him got all the attention. He really wished he could capture the look. Law was celebrating the victory mentally when something hit him. Luffy. He quickly turned to the passenger seat. Luffy was still in his car, sleeping soundly. He had intended to drop Luffy at his house on the way but Luffy fell asleep and he totally forgot about Luffy. How could he make such a stupid mistake? He tried waking Luffy up. It was 2.30 in the morning. There was no way Luffy could get a bus home at such time. He did not want to but he had to let Luffy crash at his apartment.

"Hey, wake up."

No response.

"Hey wake up!" He raised his volume a little, hoping Luffy would wake up. But still, Luffy did not respond. He was about to yell but he recalled what happened at the party. Luffy sort of saved him. Since Luffy seemed to be in a deep sleep, he decided to carry Luffy up to his apartment and get back at him later in the morning.

"Seriously.."

He opened the door to the passenger seat and lifted Luffy from the seat slowly. He was lifting Luffy bridal style and it was easy because Luffy was very light. Then, he realized, in that position, Luffy's face was very close to his. He could hear Luffy's soft breath and damn, he looked really cute in his sleep. He stared at Luffy for 5 minutes before he realized what he was doing. He quickly closed the car door, locked it and began his journey back to his apartment.

A few minutes later, they were in his apartment again. He opened the door to another room in his apartment. There was a bed he prepared for guests and he put Luffy on the bed. He took off Luffy's shoes, socks, coat, ribbon, and vest. Then, he tucked Luffy in.

"So troublesome.."

"Meat..." Law was about to leave when he heard Luffy grumbled softly.

"Sleep talking?" Law stared at Luffy a while more before he proceeded to his room.

"What an idiot."

* * *

When Luffy got up in the morning, he was shocked to see that he was not in his room. Suddenly, he panicked. He sprung up from the bed and ran out of the room.

While he was rushing out, he accidentally bumped into Law. Law woke up early that day and he was carrying a mug of hot coffee from the kitchen to the living room area when he bumped into Luffy. The mug flew from his hand and the content spilled on Luffy's torso.

"Ouch, hot, hot!" Luffy got even more panic.

"Idiot. Calm down!" Law grabbed Luffy's arms and immediately took him to the nearest bathroom. He quickly wet Luffy's torso part with cold water. Then, he proceeded to unbutton Luffy's shirt to check his skin. Luckily it was not serious.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Law was so furious.

"I am sorry. I panicked! I thought I was kidnapped!"

"Geez, you're so troublesome."

"I am sorry Mr. Trafalgar."

Seeing Luffy all wet, Law just let out a long sigh.

"Take your clothes off. Rinse them so they won't stain and take a shower. I'll lend you some clothes."

Then, Law went to his room. As soon as he got into his room, he closed the door and lean on it. His cheeks felt hot.

He would not tell anyone but what he saw underneath the shirt was definitely some well-toned lean chest and abs.

"Shit. Shit. What's wrong with me? He is just a kid!"

* * *

Luffy just finished showering when he heard Law's voice. "Are you done?" Law was standing outside the bathroom, holding a towel and some clothes.

"Yes sir!"

"Take these."

Luffy opened the door slightly and took the towel and clothes from Law.

"Thank you Mr. Trafalgar."

Luffy dried his hair and body with the towel and proceeded to wear Law's clothes. His eyes widened when he saw Law's clothes.

It was a yellow and black hoodie with a familiar symbol.

It was a smiley face with 6 lines coming out of it.

It was the same with the one on Luffy's favorite scarf.

Law. Symbol. Scar.

"No way.."

Luffy's heart beat fast, really fast.

* * *

[Flashback]

"What are those symbols?" Luffy pointed to the weird smiley face on Law's scarf and jacket.

"This is my late uncle's favorite symbol. He gave me a lot of clothes with this symbol."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I like my uncle very much so I like this symbol too." Law said with a smile.

* * *

Luffy tried to calm himself down. He did not want to be too excited. He need to let Law open up to him first.

"Oi, clean that mess you made."

Luffy just got out from the bathroom when he heard Law. Then he remembered he bumped into Law and broke the coffee mug.

"Ok sir."

"Use the rubber glo-" Before Law could finish his words, Luffy was already picking up the pieces.

"Ouch!"

"Idiot! Listen to me first next time!"

Luffy's finger was bleeding. Law let out a long sigh and took the first aid kit he kept in the house. Then, he proceeded to tend to Luffy's finger.

"Thank you ." Luffy flashed Law a very bright smile but Law furrowed his brows. It was not even noon yet and Luffy had already caused so much troubles for him. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"I'll clean that. Go hang your clothes."

* * *

The weather was very good that day. Luffy was at the balcony hanging his clothes. There was a spot on the balcony designed for hanging damp clothes. It was specially designed so the clothes would not get blown away by strong wind.

The view from Law's apartment was really nice. He could see the Sakura trees along the roads near Law's apartment building. They were pretty. He took a deep breath, enjoying the spring breeze and smiled. Then, he looked at Law's clothes he was wearing. He slowly lifted the collar of the hoodie up to his nose and breathed in.

"Now I'll smell like you. Shi shi shi."

* * *

Law was reading when Luffy approached him, asking if he could borrow Law's clothes and go home. Law looked up and realized how cute Luffy looked like in his shirt and shorts. They were a little big for Luffy but that made him looked really adorable. He felt like hugging Luffy right there right then.

Keep yourself together Trafalgar Law. What are you thinking?

"I want my clothes back in good condi-"

Suddenly, they both heard grumbling sound. It was Luffy's.

His stomach was really something.

It was 11 in the morning and Law just realized he was also feeling a little hungry. He did not even get to drink his coffee. He looked at Luffy and then his gaze returned to his book. They were in silence for few seconds. Luffy was about to excuse himself when suddenly..

"Oi, what pizza do you want?" Law broke the silence.

"Eh?"

"Consider it a bonus." Law smirked.

Luffy stared at Law for few seconds. Not blinking. He could not believe that his grumpy employer was going to buy him pizza.

"So?"

"I want meat and cheese pizza." Luffy answered with his eyes sparkling.

What's with the sparkling eyes? They are just.. pizza.

"How much do you usually eat?"

"My brothers always bought 5 for me!"

"5 slices? They sell pizza in slices?"

"5 boxes! Shi shi shi."

BOXES. Then Law remembered how much Luffy ate at the engagement party. Damn.

Law took out his cellphone and began dialing.

"Hello. I want to order 5 boxes of large meat and cheese pizza and a caesar salad."

* * *

Law was still eating his first slice when Luffy stuffed the eight slice into his mouth.

What is this kid and his appetite?

"Hey, slow d-" Law tried to warn Luffy but it appeared that he was a little too late. Before he could finish his words, Luffy choked and Law quickly gave him the complimentary soft drink that came with the pizza.

"Idiot! Don't eat too fast! The pizza is not going anywhere!"

"Thank.. You.. I thought I was gonna die." Luffy thanked Law with tears in his eyes, still coughing.

"What an idiot."

Law could not believe he hired the idiot. The last time he checked, Luffy was a university student. Seriously? He could not believe it was the same boy that saved him from being humiliated last night. He wondered what kind of idiot will actually date Luffy.

"Are you going out with anyone?" The question automatically came out from Law's mouth and he could not believe he just asked that.

"No." Luffy answered with pizza in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!"

Law paused for a while before he added, "That was some good acting last night."

"I have gay friends. I only imitated what my friends did. They're always saying stuff like, my boyfriend is the best!"

Law was a little disappointed when he heard what Luffy said.

Wait, why should he?

"Mr. Trafalgar?"

"Huh?"

"What is this symbol?" Luffy pointed to the smiley face on the hoodie.

"No idea. I have a lot of old clothes with that symbol."

"Eh?"

"Eat your pizza." Law really did not feel like explaining anything to Luffy. He felt like he already talked too much.

Luffy was disappointed but that was okay. He would try again. Then he noticed Law had stopped eating.

"You're not eating anymore?"

"No. I am full."

"You eat so little."

"Maybe you eat too much."

"You should eat more!"

Law just glared at him but again, Luffy showed his persistent face. Law did not understand why but he lost all the will to argue as soon as he saw Luffy's persistent face. So, he took another slice of pizza.

"Finish the pizza and keep the salad in the fridge."

"Wah, you're the best!" Luffy said with his eyes sparkling.

Law lifted one of his brows. He said that again. It took very little to make the boy happy.

"Shi shi shi" Luffy gave Law one of his wide bright grins again.

"You are weird."

Law did not realize it but a faint smile was curved on his face. The sight Luffy had longed to see.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Hey, what's your name?" Luffy asked as he approached the quiet, older boy. But, the older boy seemed hesitated to answer Luffy's question.

"I'll tell you my name first! I am Luffy! Monkey ! "

"I am Law.." Law answered, a moment later.

"Follow me! I'll show you something nice!"

"Wher-" Before Law could finish his words, Luffy pulled the older boy's hand and started running in a direction. "Hey, wait, wait!" Luffy ignored Law's words and continued running with Law's hand in his. They walked through some trees and Law could feel the temperature getting warmer. From afar, he could make out some green things.

"Here we are!" Luffy announced proudly.

Law's eyes widened the moment he saw what was in front of him. Law could not believe it. There was a flower field in Drum Island. He could see many types of butterflies flying low and there were many types of flowers as well. He felt like he was dreaming. He had always thought the whole island was covered in snow. Maybe he was wrong.

"How did you know this place?"

"Secret. Shi shi shi." Luffy gave Law one of his bright grins.

Law was still in awe when Luffy asked him to kneel down. He did not know why but he knelt down anyway. Then, Luffy slipped a sunflower into the back of his ear.

"I'm not a girl.." Law protested but he did not take off the sunflower.

"You're pretty!"

"I'm a boy. I'm not pretty." Law chuckled.

"You're even prettier when you laugh!"

Law blushed upon hearing Luffy's words and he moved his fur hat down a little, covering his eyes.

"You are weird."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites, follows and views. They seriously keep me going! This chapter is quite long. So I am going to divide it into 2 parts! If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

Btw, have you read the latest chapter of One Piece? Oda-sensei, marry them off already please! *Eyes tearing*

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, trigger (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia etc) for later chapters.

* * *

It was another Monday at the hospital for Law. He just finished reading some patients files when his friend Shachi came in. Shachi was a pediatrician at Grand Line Private Hospital. He, Penguin and Bepo had been friends with Law since they started working at the hospital 2 years ago. At first, Law did not look really pleased with them being around him daily but eventually Law let them into his life.

"Hey Law! You sure are fast huh?" Shachi said with a grin.

"What?"

"I mean, you just broke up with Smoker you know.."

Law just glared at him. He had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"We saw the picture. Your new boyfriend is cute."

WHAT

"Where did you see the picture?" Law rose from his seat, his hands slamming the table.

"Whoa, whoa.. Kid uploaded them on Facebook and tagged you." Shachi took few steps back, surprised by his friend's reaction.

Damn. Of course Law did not know. The last time he logged on to Facebook was probably a year ago.

"Show me.." He shot Shachi an icy glare while slowly walking towards him.

"Wait, wait." Shachi clumsily took out his phone and started his Facebook application.

"What the hell?!" Law was furious upon seeing his candid photo. He was smiling faintly in that photo and they both looked like a really happy couple. His eyes widened. His cheeks felt hot.

Damn.

He immediately called Kid and asked him to take the photo down.

"Hey Law what-"

"Oi Kid what were you thinking?! Take that photo down!"

"Why? It already got a lot of likes. Isn't that nice?"

"I don't care about those things! Take it down or I'll castrate you."

Law was not kidding. He had seen things that Law had done.

"Shit. Okay, okay. I'll take it down."

After he made sure Kid had already taken the photo down, he leaned on his chair in relief. He expected the attention at the party to be a one time thing. He did not want it to spread any further. His head suddenly ached so much.

"Shachi, I think I am going to take half day off. "

* * *

As usual, Luffy headed to Law's apartment after class and as soon as he got into the house, he was surprised to find Law sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, reading. Law probably had taken the day off again.

He smiled at Law but Law just looked at him, not saying anything.

Well, at least he did not glare at him.

Luffy put his books on the counter and headed for the sink to wash his hands.

Law had put his book aside and was drinking his coffee when he saw Luffy's books and somehow he got curious. Law thought it was a miracle an idiot like Luffy got accepted into a university. He was even curious what kind of thing would an idiot be interested in studying. He tried his best to see what were the books Luffy had brought with him but the whole cover was hidden by a note book sitting on top. Then he saw a piece of paper slipped in the note book. It looked a lot like a test paper. He slowly pulled the paper out.

Is it a test paper? Would be interesting to see how much did the idiot score..

Monkey D. Luffy

Exercise Physiology

90%

Law almost choked on his coffee.

Luffy heard Law's cough and turned to check. "Mr. Trafalgar?" He look at Law and then to his test paper in Law's hand.

Shit. He got caught.

"Oh, is this yours? I saw it on the floor."

"That's my test paper. Thanks for picking it up." Luffy flashed him his bright grin.

Luckily he's an idiot.

"90% is amazing, considering that it's you.."

"What do you mean? That is so rude. I study too you know.." Luffy pouted, earning a smirk from Law.

"What do you study? Sports Science?"

"Yes! As soon as I graduate, I want to be a PE teacher. The best PE teacher! Helping students to realize their ability!" Luffy held both his fists up and for a moment Law thought he could see Luffy's eyes sparkled.

Not bad.

* * *

It was almost dinner time and Law was thinking of going out to grab dinner. He put down the book he had been reading to go for a quick shower. Then, he remembered that Luffy was also there. It was the first time they ever stayed together in the house until dinner time.

"Oi, what do you have for dinner usually?"

Luffy looked up from what he was doing and answered Law's question. "I have my bento box! I have onigiri and meat! Do you want to have dinner with me?" Luffy gave him a hopeful face, hoping he would say yes.

Law just stared at Luffy. For some reason, which, he was unsure of, he suddenly did not feel like having dinner alone.

"Do you want meat and cheese pizza?"

"Yyeess!" Luffy answered with his eyes sparkling.

What a simple-minded idiot.

* * *

Luffy took a break from his cleaning work and they were at the counter, eating. Law had ordered 5 boxes of pizza, again and Luffy had been stuffing his mouth with the pizza. Law on the other hand, ate Luffy's distorted onigiri. They did not taste so bad.

Law did not realize it but Luffy had been stealing glances of him. The thing is, Luffy had been very curious. He never asked what Law's job was and he did not understand why he wanted to know so much. But, Law was too scary so he never asked. He ended up staring at Law, unconsciously. Law noticed and his brows furrowed.

"What?"

Luffy was startled but since he got caught, he asked Law what was on his mind anyway.

"Uh, sorry.. It's just that...What is it that you do for a living, if I may ask..."

Law just stared at him. Luffy did not really expect him to answer it but to his surprise, Law actually answered.

"Most of the time, I cut people open."

Gulp. Luffy's throat felt dry. All the tattoos, the big house, that attitude.. Suddenly everything made sense.

Law is a gang member. That must be it.

Law just stared at Luffy. Luffy looked like he had stopped breathing.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Luffy flashed his bright smile at Law. The pizza suddenly felt dry in his mouth. Why? How did a kind boy end up as a gang member? He did not mean to judge Law but it was all too shocking for him. Path as a gang member would not be beautiful. He did not want someone precious to him go the dark path. He would try his best to persuade Law to change his path. Another mission. Yosh!

Luffy held both his fists up, and his face looked really determined. Law stared at Luffy again and thought, "What is it this time? Is he scared of surgeons?"

Luffy saw Law's face and just put up his usual grinning face.

* * *

The next day, Luffy went to the library during his break to look for books. He had asked one of his cool lecturers, Ms. Nico Robin about persuading people to change path.

"You have to do it slowly. If you force people to change they will only retaliate."

"So what should I do?"

"Let them open up to you. Let them know you're not judging them. Make them believe you care for them. Then you can slowly talk them out of it."

"Is there anything else that I can do?

"Well, maybe you want to let them read motivational books. Our library has quite a lot. You can always ask the librarians for help."

"Oh, now that you said it.. He actually likes reading. Thank you Ms. Robin!"

"No problem." Robin just smiled at his cheerful student.

So there Luffy was, skimming through the rows of books, trying to find the ones recommended by the librarians. As soon as he found them, he walked happily to the counter. He could not wait to get Law to read them!

Later that night, he purposely left the books he borrowed at Law's apartment. Then he sent Law a text.

"Mr. Trafalgar, I left my books on the counter. If you want to, you can read them!"

Huh?

Law was already at home when he received the text. Then, he proceeded to the counter, curious.

"The Necessity of Repentance","No Man is an Island".

What is with this idiot's choice of books?

* * *

It was Friday and Luffy just arrived at Law's apartment when he received a call from Law. Law had forgotten his envelope on the counter and he wanted Luffy to send them to the hospital.

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, Grand Line Private Hospital."

"Why are you in the hospital? Were you injured?" Luffy's tone changed. He was starting to worry. Suddenly it seemed like he was losing his mind.

"What are you talking about? I-"

"Wait! I'll come immediately!"

He hung up the phone, grabbed Law's envelope and rushed to get on a bus to the hospital. He wanted to see Law immediately. He could not relax himself on the bus. On his mind, he only wanted to see Law. As soon as he got off the bus, he immediately ran to the reception and tripped twice while he was running.

"Is there a patient named Trafalgar Law? I want to see him!"

The receptionist checked the system and replied Luffy. "Oh, there is no patient named Trafalgar Law. Did you mean-"

"No! He told me he is here! I'll find him myself."

"Wait!" The receptionist called out to Luffy but Luffy was already too far away.

"I am sorry Law. Only if I found out you were a gang member sooner.."

He searched the room one by one, hoping to see Law.

"Law, where are you?!"

* * *

Law kept calling Luffy but no one was answering the phone.

"What is wrong with that idiot? He did not even let me finish." Law's meeting will start in 15 minutes and he needed his envelop as soon as possible. Suddenly, he heard a commotion not far from where he was. He walked over to check and he was shocked to see Luffy and 3 security guards holding him.

"Let me go, let me go! I have to find Law!"

Law immediately rushed to where Luffy was and told the guards to let go of him. "Let him go. I know him. "

Luffy's eyes widened when he saw Law standing in front of him, not a scratch. "Law- Mr. Trafalgar! You're fine. I thought you were injured or something!" Luffy stopped his struggling and Law thought he saw tears in Luffy's eyes.

"That.. That was what I was trying to tell you.."

"Eh?"

"I am not hospitalized. I work here."

"Eh?"

"Well, I am a surgeon here." And Law showed Luffy his ID card.

"So, that's what you mean by cutting people open?" Luffy's eyes widened.

"Yes..?"

"T-t-thank God. I thought you were injured in a fight." Luffy fell to his knees while letting out a relieved sigh.

"In a fight?"

Luffy gasped, and Law lifted a brow.

"I am sorry... I thought you were a gang member."

"Gang what?" Law's eyes widened.

"Well, you said you cut people open and you have those tattoos.."

Law was dumbfounded.

Idiot. What is this? A comic?

He should have seen this coming.

Then, he looked at Luffy's expression. The boy looked genuinely happy and relieved.

"Were you that worried about me?"

"Of course!"

Law's expression suddenly changed. He trembled and looked like he was about to explode so Luffy prepared himself for whatever Law was going to throw at him. In the end, Law sighed and let out a small chuckle instead.

"What an idiot.." Law muttered slowly and Luffy looked at Law, like he just discovered a hidden treasure.

"What are those wounds?"

"I tripped just now." Luffy answered with a grin.

"You're so troublesome. Let me treat them for you."

"Thanks. You're the best!"

Law just rolled his eyes. That again.

"Where is your phone? I couldn't reach you."

Ah, I must have left them at your apartment!"

"Idiot.."

"Shi shi shi.. You know what, you don't look like a surgeon but that's really awesome!"

"Um.. Thanks?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites, follows and views. They seriously keep me going! This is the second part for chapter 4! If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

Btw, have you read the latest chapter of One Piece? Oda-sensei, marry them off already please! *Eyes tearing*

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, trigger (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia) for later chapters.

* * *

It was almost end of April. Luffy was in Law's apartment again, cleaning. He had gotten used to the cleaning routine so his working speed got a lot faster. It had been almost a month since he started working and he was starting to like it. He liked the view from Law's apartment. Sometimes he would sit at the balcony just to watch the sunset. What made him even happier was that Law seemed like he was beginning to soften up towards Luffy. He used to just glare and ignore Luffy's questions but nowadays he could see Law's faint smile whenever he did something stupid. He probably found Luffy's idiocy funny but Luffy did not care. He will work hard to make Law open up more to him.

Ace and Sabo were going to visit in May. In a week they were going to be celebrating Luffy's birthday in Baratie, one of the popular restaurants in the city. It was really hard to get reservation for the restaurant. Luckily, the owner's son was Luffy's friend. They go to the same university but Sanji was 2 years older than Luffy. Sanji made good food and some of Luffy's friends and lecturers would be there too. Luffy was excited but he had been thinking how do he get Law to attend his birthday party?

Luffy went back home late that day. He was waiting for Law to come home. As soon as he heard the door unlocked, he sprung up from the seat and greeted Law. "Welcome home Mr. Trafalgar!" Law was surprised to see Luffy still at his apartment. "Why are you still here?"

"I am waiting for you!"

"Huh?"

"This Sunday is my birthday! We're having party! Will you come?" Luffy asked Law with a wide grin.

"Birthday party?"

"Yes, please?" Luffy said, while launching his doe eyes attack.

To be honest, Law hated party but seeing the pure hopeful look on the boy's face halted him from rejecting the invitation straight away. He was not usually so soft-hearted. What was happening to him?

"You can just.. Leave a note or text me you know.."

"I want to invite you personally!"

"I.."

"Will you come? Please?" Luffy launched his doe eyes attack again.

"O.. Okay.."

Wait. Did he just agree?

"Really? You'll come? Thank you! You're the best! I'll text you the place and time! Good night!" Luffy took his bag happily and went home, leaving Law in daze.

* * *

The next day, Law was at the hospital cafe having lunch with his friends - Penguin, Shachi and Bepo when the conversation took place.

"What do I gift a teenage boy for birthday?"

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo said in unison.

"What?" Law just threw them a confused look.

"Law! You never bought anyone birthday gift!" Penguin told Law with a frustrated tone.

"Not even us!" Shachi added.

"I am jealous!" Bepo's eyes looked like he would break down to cry soon.

"But.. I always treated you to birthday dinners. Didn't I?" Law furrowed his brows.

"That's not the same!" His colleagues said in unison.

Buying gift was a hassle. He did not really like thinking what to gift people so he always ended up treating his friends to dinner. Luffy told him to not bring any gift but this time, he had the urge to buy a birthday gift for Luffy and he had to admit that it was quite weird.

"Oh Law. Could it be.. "

"Law's finally at that age.."

"I'm so jealous!"

"What are you people talking about?" Law stared at his colleagues, amazed, because somehow they sounded so stupid.

"We always thought no one would ever melt your icy heart."

"No wonder you're less grumpy lately."

"I'm so jealous!"

"I- Idiot! I- I- I- am not.. Wait, what? Grumpy? I'm not grumpy!" Law finished his sentence with an icy glare.

"Oh, I have an appointment with a patient. Gotta go!" Penguin immediately left the table. Law's icy glare usually indicated the potential for something bad to happen.

"Me too." Shachi quickly finished his food and followed Penguin.

"Me too. Later Law!" Bepo stood up and followed Penguin and Sachi.

Everyone left.

Law let out a sigh. In the end, he did not get the answer he wanted. Who else could he ask? Then, he saw Monet. Monet was a pretty lady with long light green hair and clear amber eyes. She was a nurse at the private hospital. She was one of the women who did not have crush on Law and he thought, Monet probably would not overreact like his friends. Since Monet was a cool woman he decided to ask Monet.

"Monet?"

"Yes Dr. Trafalgar?"

"What would you gift a teenage boy for birthday?"

"Hmm? That's an interesting question. I'd gift him something he likes."

Law thought for a while.

Food? No. No.

"What if you don't know what he likes?"

"Then, maybe something useful?"

* * *

It was Sunday, May 5th. The party would start at 8 PM and it was 7.40 PM when Law arrived. He parked his car in the parking area near the pier that lead to the restaurant. Strangely there were not many cars there. Law thought it was weird because Baratie was always almost full. He locked his car and slowly walked towards the restaurant. The sign had the word BARATIE lighting up on it and there were LED lights surrounding the sign. It was a floating restaurant and was one of the best restaurants in the city. The restaurant was shaped like a fish with balconies for guests who wanted to enjoy fresh air while eating. It had plenty of lights installed and the restaurant looked really pretty on the water at night.

Approaching the restaurant, he could see Luffy waving at him from the entrance to the restaurant. He looked really excited and it seemed like he had been waiting for Law. Luffy was wearing a red hoodie, black knee-length jeans and sandal. There was a straw hat hanging from his neck.

Straw hat at night? That is weird.

"Mr. Trafalgar! You're here! Come on in! We're starting! We got the whole restaurant reserved!" Luffy's tone was excited and he gave Law one of his wide grin.

Law was wearing a white shirt, black cardigan, spotted jeans and a pair of heeled black leather shoes. He looked handsome as usual and he was holding a big red box with golden ribbon. He handed the red box to Luffy and wished him.

"Happy birthday."

"This is.." Luffy was surprised but he took the box anyway.

"It just doesn't feel right if I don't buy you one."

"Thanks! You're the best! Let's go!" Luffy grabbed Law's hand and pulled him to the seats to introduce him to his friends and lecturers. Law was startled when Luffy grabbed his hand but he did not make a fuss about it.

"The one with green hair is Zoro, the one with orange hair is Nami, the one with curly hair is Usopp, the one with brown hair is Chopper, the woman with black hair is my history lecturer, , that man with blue hair is Mr. Franky, my maths lecturer, and the man with afro is my music lecturer, Mr. Brook!"

"I am.. Trafalgar Law."

"Hello Trafalgar!" All of them greeted Law in unison.

"Luffy, your cake is here!" A blond guy with curly brow called out to Luffy. His hand was holding a big cake-like thing.

"And that blond guy is Sanji! He's my friend too! He makes good food!"

"Oi Luffy is that your new friend you told us about?" Two men, one with black wavy hair and freckles on his face, while the other with wavy blond hair and a scar on his left eye, came in from the balcony and saw Law. They are Ace and Sabo. Luffy's older brothers.

"Yes he is!"

Ace and Sabo walked up to Law, with their huge grins and greeted him.

"Hello. I am Ace and he is Sabo. We're both Luffy's brothers. We heard a lot about you." Ace introduced himself and Sabo to Law in a friendly manner.

Heard a lot?

"I am.. Trafalgar Law."

"Please take care of our troublesome brother!" Ace and Sabo spoke in unison, while bowing to Law.

"Err.. sure." Law replied and bowed back to them.

As soon as Ace and Sabo walked away, Luffy whispered to Law. "I am sorry Mr. Trafalgar. I told them you're my friend. If they found out I work with you they will be questioning you like mad. They are kind of, protective."

"It's okay."

"You guys ready? Let's get the party started!" Ace and Sabo announced, while spinning what seemed like metal pipes, that were on fire.

"Ok. Let's start with my special birthday song for Luffy!" Usopp announced while standing on the stage, holding a mic.

"Zuperrr!" Franky put his two hands together and made a weird pose.

"Don't think I'll be happy just because you ask me to sing you moron!" Chopper was with Usopp on the stage and he was holding a mic.

"Cheers!" Zoro and Nami were already holding some drinks in their hands.

"Nami-swan~~ don't drink too much!" The weird blond guy Sanji was spinning and his eyes looked like heart shapes.

"Yohohohoho I'll play violin for everyone!" The afro lecturer took out his violin and started playing a background music for Usopp and Chopper.

Robin, Ace and Sabo just laughed.

Luffy's brothers, friends and lecturers are funny. And what is with this flashy celebration? Metal pipes on fire? Law felt like he was in a comic.

Law had to admit, the celebration was a little different from the parties he used to attend. There was no boring birthday song, no blowing candles, they don't even care to snap pictures of food. Most of them at the party are just.. Hilarious and spontaneous.

Law just sat there, observing Luffy's friends when Luffy came up to him with a plate full of what seemed like bacons. It was just that they came in slices like birthday cake.

"Mr. Trafalgar, this is Sanji's creation. It's a meat cake! Try it. No bread. It's gluten free! It's mostly meat!"

Meat cake? Expect unusual thing from this kid.

"I can't eat too much.."

"At least eat half of it!" Luffy said to Law with his persistent face, again.

"Okay.. Okay.." Law gave in and took the plate from Luffy. Then, Luffy went on the stage and began singing with Usopp and Chopper. The performance was quite amusing to Law.

Funny kids.

While eating his cake, Law wondered why was it that Luffy seemed to know his dislike for certain food. Not like he ever told him.

* * *

2 hours had passed since the birthday party started. Law went out to one of the balconies on Baratie to take in some fresh air. Luffy's brothers, friends and lecturers were still having fun inside. He felt like his energy was draining and some fresh air will help charge him back. Earlier, he contemplated going back early but he figured he could stay a little longer. He leaned on the railing and looked at the sky. The stars were visible and the moon was full. He was surprised they could actually see such a view in the city.

Then, he thought about Luffy. It had been just a month and he found himself softening up more to him day after day. He was not sure if that was a good thing.

A moment later, Luffy came.

"Mr. Trafalgar! Here you are! I've been looking for you! I hope they did not scare you!"

He handed a glass of drink to Law and Law just took it.

"Have you seen my gift?"

"Yes. I saw it! Thank you!"

Law bought him a set of tracksuit, sport shoes, shoe bag and a water bottle. All of them were red in color.

"I hope they are not weird. I really don't know what to get you but I think they will be useful.."

"Don't worry about it! I like them very much. I will take good care of them! You're the best! You know?"

Law just smiled at Luffy and shifted his gaze to the sky. This time, it was a real smile. Luffy felt like his heart skipped a beat.

"Mr. Trafal-"

"Hey Luffy."

"Y-yes?" Luffy was surprised, again. That was the first timeLaw ever called him by his name. Since their reunion, that was.

"Just call me Law."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites, follows and views (this includes the anonymous guests of course!) They seriously keep me going! If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me! Btw, which chapter do you like the most and why? Much love!

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia etc)

* * *

"A-a-a-" Luffy was extremely surprised and he could feel his face hot.

"Huh?" Law just stared at Luffy. Luffy looked like he had stopped breathing.

"A-a-a-"

"Are you okay? It seems like your temperature is high." Law placed his hand on Luffy's forehead, trying to find out what was wrong and Luffy's face turned redder. Thank God the lighting was not that bright at the balcony.

"Y-y-yes, yes! I am okay, M- Mr- Law! I want to go singing, talk to you later!"

And the boy left Law on the balcony, confused.

* * *

It was almost 11 PM when Law decided to go back home. He tried looking for Luffy but Luffy was nowhere to be found. So he decided to just text Luffy to tell him that he was going home. He was not much of a talker so he only told Ace and Sabo he was going home, since their brother was the one celebrated and just waved bye at everyone.

Right after Law left, Luffy got out from his hiding place. Everyone thought he went to the toilet but he was actually hiding under one of the skirted tables in Baratie. Luffy figured he could not take the shock too well so he tried to calm himself down under the table. As soon as Luffy got home, he quickly went to his room and took his favorite scarf from under his pillow.

"Law! Law! Law!" Luffy held the scarf while chanting Law's name. He was so excited that he started rolling on his bed.

Ace and Sabo heard the noise from Luffy's room and they both looked at each other.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Sabo asked Ace.

"I don't know." Ace just shrugged.

* * *

Law, I love your gift very much!

Law, you are the best!

Law, did you like the cake?

Law, how did you know I like red color?

Law, this tracksuit is really cool!

Law, the shoes fit perfectly in the shoe bag!

Thank you Law!

I hope you had fun Law!

Law, are you home yet?

Good night Law!

Law just arrived at his apartment when he saw ten unread messages. He kept staring at the good night text from Luffy. That was the tenth text he received from Luffy that night and all of them were sent right after Law left.

Why is Luffy so excited?

* * *

"EHHH?"

The whole team protested right after hearing the news. It was the week after Luffy's birthday and his sports team decided to lengthen the duration of the compulsory sports training.

Grand Line University usually held their sports festival during spring before summer break so the students have been training for the event since the university opened. They have an indoor track and field stadium so Luffy had been training there for an hour every day before going to his part-time job.

Training and working at the same time was tiring but luckily Luffy managed. And now, the team leader wanted to lengthen the training to 3 hours. He wondered how should he talk to Law about it. They were just starting to be on good terms and he did not want Law to feel like he was taking advantage on him. He decided to call Law and explain to him properly.

"Hi Law."

"Hey Luffy."

"Do you have time now?"

"Yes. I am on break now. Why?"

"I- well, the thing is.. We're having sports festival a week before summer break so we have been training. But, my team decided to increase the training hours starting tomorrow so we will finish at 6 PM. If it's okay, can I come in a little late to work? I can work faster now so I'll be sure to finish everything. I'll stay back a little late if I can't finish everything."

Luffy said it. And now he was waiting for Law to respond.

"It's okay. You don't have to rush. You can just shower and crash at my apartment if you want to. Just use the guest room." Law knew well that Luffy's apartment was quite a distance from his university so it would be better if he stays at Law's apartment for a while, since it was only 10 minutes walk from his university. Plus, Law can always drop him on his way to work.

Luffy's eyes widened. "R-r-really? Wah, thanks Law! You're the best!"

Law just smiled upon hearing those words. He had sort of gotten used to Luffy calling him that.

* * *

The next day, Luffy immediately rushed to Law's apartment right after his training finished. He managed to get the team leader to release him 10 minutes earlier so now there he was, running to Law's apartment. He figured that could count as a stamina training.

As soon as he reached Law's apartment, he hit the shower and then he proceeded to do his cleaning job. It was almost 11 PM when he finished cleaning and he was extra tired. The new schedule was indeed tiring. He sat on the couch for a while, trying to get some rest so he would have energy to run after the bus, in case he missed them. He decided to go home instead of crashing at Law's, trying to put limit to things. In the end, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was 1 AM and Law just got back from work. He was especially exhausted as he had been working non-stop the whole day and he had to work extra hour. All he wanted to do was to have a shower and sleep.

The moment he got into his living room, he was surprised to see Luffy sleeping on the couch. He looked really tired. He thought it must be the result of the schedule change.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold you know." He tried waking Luffy up but as usual, Luffy was deeply asleep. He let out a sigh and carried Luffy to the guest room, slowly tucking Luffy in. He was about to go to his room when his head ached so he sat on the guest bed for a while, waiting for the pain to be gone. In the end, he passed out next to Luffy.

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the curtains and woke Luffy up from his sleep. It was rare to see Luffy woke up without the help of alarm clock. He yawned and stretched before realizing he was in bed, nicely tucked in. Then he realized he was in the guest room. He figured it must be Law. He made a mental note to thank and apologize to Law later.

He still felt sleepy and tired so he decided to stay a little longer in bed. Then he heard soft breath next to him. To his surprise, it was actually Law. He was still in his work attire and he was sleeping next to Luffy, without anything covering him. Luffy was about to tuck him properly when he realized how serene Law looked in his sleep and Luffy was sort of taken aback. Luffy continued staring at Law's face, observing his face carefully - his flawless face, his jaw bone, the brows that were always furrowed, the dark circles, his small pointy nose, and then his lips. His lips always looked pale but they were not the dry type. The doctor certainly made sure to drink sufficient amount of water everyday.

Suddenly his heart beat really fast. Luffy got out of the blanket and crawled towards Law slowly, trying not to wake the surgeon from his sleep. A moment later he was already above Law, both his hands next to Law's shoulders. Luffy slowly moved his face closer to Law's, aiming for his lips. He can feel Law's warm breath and smell Law's subtle sweet scent. He felt his heart beating faster.

He could not believe it. He had only seen them on television a few times and he had asked Ace why do people kiss. Ace told him people kiss when they are in love.

And suddenly he just felt like kissing Law so bad.

10 cm, 8 cm, 6 cm, 4 cm, 2 cm, 1 cm...

Ting tong!

Luffy was startled by the doorbell sound that he tumbled down the bed.

"Ouch.." He got up from the floor slowly while rubbing the back of his head. Then, he remembered that Law was also there and he quickly turned to look at Law. He was relieved to find that Law was still asleep.

"Who's that?" He mumbled while storming to the door, annoyed by the disturbance. He opened the door and saw a stranger with spiky green hair and nose ring. He was looking for a person named Cavendish.

"No. No Cavendish here." Luffy shot the stranger a murderous glare.

"Is it not unit no. 78?" The stranger asked again, his voice started to shake.

"Yes but no Cavendish here." Luffy answered, hands folded on his chest, still with his murderous glare on.

"But the address said Cavendish lives here. See?" The stranger then handed Luffy a piece of small paper with an address on it.

Luffy checked the address. It was a badly written 98.

"This is no. 98." Luffy pointed out the 9 shape to the stranger and the stranger's face turned pale.

"I'm sorry!" The stranger ran to the elevator as fast as possible, tumbling once or twice in fear.

Luffy pouted and closed the door slowly. Trying his best not to make any sound that could potentially wake Law up. Then, he quickly went back to the guest room, hoping he could continue what he was going to do. As soon as he got there, Law was already up, rubbing his forehead.

"Luffy, who's at the door? Why do you look so depressed? "

"Just some stranger. He got the address wrong." Luffy replied weakly, knowing he lost his chance.

"You're not going to class?" Law looked at his watch. It was already 7.08 AM. He knew the raven haired boy started class at 8 AM everyday.

"It's only 10 minutes walk from here. How are you doing? You look sick." Luffy was right. He actually noticed that Law's face was paler than usual.

"Just headache. I'll be fine after I take some medicine." Law said while slowly getting up from the bed."

"Wait!" Luffy placed his hand on the older man's forehead. "It's pretty hot."

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not! Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to shower first then get ready to work. I can drop you at your university later if you want."

"Do you have anything urgent at work later?"

"Well, now that you say it.. Not really. I don't have surgery scheduled today.."

"Don't be such a workaholic! Just call in sick!" Luffy said firmly with his persistent face.

Law knew he could not do anything against that persistent face so he just agreed. "You're not getting ready? You'll be late for your classes."

"No. I'll make it! Now go and take a shower! I'll tuck you in. Shi shi shi "

Law eyed the excited Luffy and smirked. "Okay nurse Luffy."

* * *

Law entered his room, slowly closing the door and locked it from inside. He took off his work attire, put them in the hamper, and entered the bathroom. He turned on the shower, medium temperature and stood under it, letting the water flow past his body, while rubbing his face wishing it would help chase the dizziness away. After a while, he washed his hair and his body and rinsed them off.

He took the towel from the holder and slowly dried his hair and his body. Then, he stopped moving. Still standing in the same spot, he observed and traced the scars on his thighs - old scars from cutting. No one knew about them and he was certain he did not want Luffy to find out.

Suddenly, he heard loud knockings on his bedroom door.

"Law, are you finished? Are you okay?" Luffy's voice sounded concerned.

"Yeah I am okay. I'll be out soon."

* * *

Luffy took the digital thermometer and look at the digits. "39 degree Celsius. Wow, your temperature is pretty high."

"I'll be fine. I took my med." Law protested. He was in his bed, nicely tucked in by Luffy.

"Now be a good boy and sleep!"

Law turned to the alarm clock next to his bed trying to find out the time. "How about class? It's 7.45 AM now."

"I can go in a little late. I can't leave you like this. I'll go after you sleep. Now close your eyes and try to sleep."

"Okay nurse Luffy." Law closed his eyes and not long after that he fell asleep. Seeing that Law was asleep, Luffy walked out of the room, slowly closing the door.

* * *

It was 12 PM and Luffy just finished his class. Luckily he had an hour before the next class so he decided to buy lunch for Law and check on him. He could not wait to see Law so right after he bought lunch he ran to Law's apartment. Law just woke up from his sleep when he saw Luffy in his room. "Luffy? Why are you here?"

"How are you doing? I want to make sure you take your medicine properly. It's noon now! Here, I bought you chicken soup."

"I'm fine. You don't have to do this, you know?"

"But I want to!"

Law stared at the raven haired boy in front of him. He had always been nice and caring to Law, which was something Law was not used to. "Why do you care about me so much?"

Luffy was startled by Law's question but he did not panic. "Because I consider you my friend." He answered calmly. In 10 years, he had learned how to lie thanks to Ace and Sabo but technically he was not lying. He did consider Law his friend.

"Glad to know that." Law flashed Luffy a real smile, again. His smile never failed to steal Luffy's heartbeat away. Luffy really need to get used to it or he would die.

Luffy just smiled back at Law. Deep down he knew well that Law meant more to him than just a friend. But it would not be right to tell him now, would it?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites, follows and views (this includes the anonymous guests of course!) They seriously keep me going! If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me! I am sorry if you think it is too draggy. I just love writing them being fluffy :3

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia etc)

* * *

"Luffy, aren't you tired?"

"No I'm not!"

"You just got back from sports training right?"

"Yeah, but I am strong!"

"Don't be silly. Take a break."

"Can't!"

"Then I'll grant you the day off."

"Eh?"

"I'm still your employer, after all. Now you can go back and rest."

"Thanks boss. Then I'll use the day off to take care of you."

"Seriously.."

Luffy just finished his sports training and he immediately headed to Law's apartment to check on Law. Law's condition seemed better but as usual Luffy could not stop worrying. He always felt like Law had not been taking care of himself.

That night, he sat next to Law on his bed. He thought he would keep him company while doing his revision. In the end, he fell asleep while reading his book. Law woke up in the middle of the night only to see Luffy sleeping in an uncomfortable position but he did not have enough energy to carry Luffy to the guest room.

"Luffy, wake up."

"Mmm.. Meat.."

"Sleep talking again. Hey Luffy wake up."

"Mmm..."

"Hey go sleep in the guest room."

In his sleepy state, Luffy unconsciously pulled Law's blanket over him and positioned himself next to Law.

"Luffy you'll get fever from me.." Law tried to wake Luffy up but Luffy did not budge. In the end, Law fell asleep from the drowsiness.

* * *

The next day, Luffy woke up in the morning feeling like he was hugging someone. He opened his eyes slowly and he was surprised to see Law, probably just 5 cm away from him.

He was hugging Law.

He quickly got up from Law's bed in panic. He took in deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Luckily Law was still asleep or it would probably be awkward. Then he remembered what he failed to do the day before.

Kissing Law.

Should he do it?

He was still contemplating when he heard Law calling his name in a weak voice.

"Luffy.. You look depressed again."

"Oh, it's nothing. Good morning Law." Luffy said and laughed awkwardly trying to hide how frustrated he was.

"Morning. Come over here."

Luffy walked back to Law's bed and sat next to Law. As soon as Luffy sat down, Law took the digital thermometer from the bedside table and took Luffy's temperature.

"Good thing you did not get the fever from me."

"I told you I am strong!"

"Maybe it's because you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Luffy's protest earned a smirk from Law. Then he felt Law's forehead. It was not as hot as the day before but Law was clearly still sick. "You're still sick. Just take the day off again today okay? Don't be such a workaholic."

"If I don't go to work I'll go back to being depressed.." Law mumbled to himself.

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Nothing. Just go get ready." Law smiled to Luffy and ruffled his hair.

That day, Luffy repeated what he did the day before - checking him during lunch time and keeping him company at night. Law's condition got better in the evening so he told Luffy he did not need to keep him company longer like last night. He did not want to risk Luffy getting the fever so Luffy went and slept in the guest room. Law was healthy again the next day.

* * *

It was the week before the sports festival. Law gave him a week off for the sports festival and Luffy wanted to ask Law to come so he sent Law a text.

"Hey Law, you know our sports festival starts next week right? Will you come and see me? It will be held at the outdoor stadium! If you have the time, come and support me!"

Law just stared at the text.

Sports festival. Sports festival means there will be a lot of people.

Law wanted to go and see Luffy but he hated being in places with a lot of people. Plus, he had a lot of works to do in the hospital. In the end he told Luffy about his workloads and he would go if he has the time. Luffy was a little disappointed but he understood the older man's busy schedule well.

Luffy pouted and placed his head on the cafe table in frustration. Nami was walking into the cafe when he saw Luffy looking depressed. "Hey Luffy!" Luffy heard Nami calling his name and he waved at her, before asking her to sit together.

"Why do you look so depressed?" Nami asked him as soon as she sat next to Luffy. Luffy told her that it was nothing but somehow Nami managed to figure it out. For the past 2 months since they became friends, the only thing managed to make the energetic and optimistic Luffy depressed was a guy named Trafalgar Law. Luffy did not realize it but he always mentioned Law whenever he hung out with his friends.

"It's Law isn't it?" Nami flashed her cheeky grin and poked Luffy's cheek. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise that Nami saw through him. He quickly denied it and told her he was just tired. Little did he knows, his face was already as red as a tomato.

* * *

Law was at his work desk, arranging all the files neatly into a pile. Law finally finished all the workloads he was assigned with. The past 2 weeks had been tiring. He slept and ate less than usual. He leaned on his chair trying to relax and then he remembered about the sports festival. It was the last day of the festival. Law looked at his watch and figured he would probably make it if he leaves now. He quickly arranged to have his half day off, grabbed his stuff and headed to his car.

As soon as he arrived at the outdoor stadium area, he immediately looked for Luffy. To his horror, the stadium area was filled with a lot of people and aside from the noise, the surprisingly hot weather was also very disturbing. He contemplated leaving but he told himself he had to be strong. Since he was already there he should at least go and give Luffy some encouragement. Luckily it did not take long for him to find Luffy thanks to the straw hat he was wearing.

Luffy did not see Law around for the past 6 days and he was a little disappointed. He did not want to disturb Law too much because he knew the older man had been busy with his works at the hospital. Luffy was sitting under the tree when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Luffy."

He turned to see who it was and to his surprise, Law was standing behind him, still in his work attire and he looked terrible. He looked like he had not slept for a while and he looked like he lost some weight. Even so, Luffy noticed the girls and some of the boys would not stop looking at Law. If Law noticed, he certainly had mastered the skill to ignore them. Luffy had to admit even in that condition Law still looked really hot.

"You came! Hey, you don't look too good!" Luffy was so happy to see Law but he could not help but worry when he saw Law's condition.

"I've been busy." Law answered shortly but Luffy knew he had not been eating and sleeping well.

Did you take the day off?"

"Half day off. " Law looked at Luffy. Luffy was wearing the sport shoes and the tracksuit pants he bought. Suddenly he regretted his color choice.

Too much red.

"For me?" Luffy asked Law in excited tone and it was answered by Law with a smirk. Luffy thought it was amazing how Law managed to find him among the sea of people so he asked Law how did he manage to spot him.

"I saw your straw hat."

"You remember my straw hat? Shi shi shi my event is after the next event!100 m sprint final!"

"Final? You're that fast?"

"Yeah! Of course! I won all other events I participated in. Now only one event left. Shi shi shi"

Law just looked at Luffy and suddenly he felt like he had seen the straw hat Luffy was wearing somewhere before. He tried to recall the details but he could not. Luffy noticed the change in Law's expression and asked him what was wrong. Law told him he was okay but Luffy was still doubtful.

Before Luffy could ask more, the MC announced for the next event's participants to get ready. Which, was the cue for Luffy to start warming up.

"Hey I gotta go warm up. See you later?"

"Yeah." Law said with a nod.

"By the way.. " Luffy took his straw hat and placed it on Law's head. "It's kind of hot here is it? Take care of the hat for me."

"Err.. Okay.." Law held the straw hat, confirming that he would take care of the straw hat but before Luffy left, he called out to Luffy once again.

"Yeah?" Luffy turned his attention to Law again.

"Run fast." Said Law, awkwardly.

It took Luffy a while before he understood what Law was trying to convey. "You mean, do your best?"

"Uh, maybe?" Law pulled the straw hat down a little, covering his eyes. Law was not used to encouraging people and Luffy thought it was funny and sort of, cute.

"Thanks. You're the best!" He flashed his wide grin and left.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Law, your hat is funny!"

"Don't say that. I like this hat." Law answered while holding his hat defensively.

"You like fluffy things do you?"

"How about you? What's with that straw hat? Isn't it cold here?" Law stared at the younger boy.

Straw hat, long sleeves shirt, vest, short jeans, and sandal. What an attire for a winter island.

"I am not cold! I am strong! Shanks gave this straw hat to me! This is my precious possession. Shi shi shi" Luffy answered with his wide bright grin.

"Your parents don't even care to dress you properly?" Law questioned in disbelief.

"I don't have parents!"

"Then who did you come with?"

"I came with Makino and Shanks! I told them I want to wear this outfit because I'm strong!"

Law just stared at Luffy. Law was not sure if the boy was an idiot but that smile he wore was always as bright as the sun.

"With smile as warm as that you probably won't feel cold." Law mumbled under his scarf.

"Did you say something?" Luffy looked at the older boy with a questioning look.

"Nothing."

* * *

All of the teams were just finished with the parading and there were all assembled in the middle of the field for the closing ceremony.

"And the Best Male Athlete goes to... Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy got up to the podium and received his trophy with a wide grin. Law could see him from where he stood and he was happy for the boy. As soon as Luffy got off the podium, his team mates circled around him, pulling him into photography session. Right after the photography session ended he immediately looked for Law. Then, he found Law standing not far away from the track.

"Law, look I won!" He held up the trophy and his medals so Law can see them clearly.

"Cong-" Before Law could finish his words, Luffy jumped and hugged him. The momentum from Luffy caused Law to lost balance and both of them fell to the ground.

"Oi Luffy.." Law protested and Luffy just laughed. Then he realized the position they were in and what he had done. He quickly got up and pulled Law with him.

"Sorry I got carried away! I was just too happy!" Luffy apologized to Law while the older man dusted his outfit.

"It's okay. Wanna go grab dinner?" Law asked while placing the straw hat back on Luffy's head. It was almost 6 PM and he figured the younger boy in front of him was already tired and hungry from the event.

"I promised my friends to have dinner with them! Would you come along? I want to feed you! You look terrible!"

Law hesitated with his answer. It was true that Law had started to open up to Luffy but he still did not like to be among people. Luffy understood it well and he promised Law his friends would not bug him. Law thought for a little while more and agreed. "Okay then."

It was almost 7 PM when they reached the grilled meat restaurant. Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Chopper came with Sanji while Luffy came with Law. Luffy sat next to Law as usual and next to Law was Chopper. As expected, Law and Chopper connected well because of their interest in medical field. Somehow Luffy got a little jealous looking at them. As soon as the food reached the table, Luffy immediately filled his plate with the meat. It was a usual sight if you were eating with Luffy but to his friends' surprise, Luffy placed the plate of meat in front of Law.

Luffy's friends went silent for a while as they stared at Luffy and Law. The only voices could be heard were Luffy's and Law's, arguing about the amount of meat.

"Law, eat up!"

"This is too much."

"You have to eat at least one quarter of it!"

"This is like portion for ten people."

"You missed a lot of meals right? You need to make up for that!"

However, it was not too long until Nami interrupted them. "Oh, isn't that cute? Luffy, you're like a super caring boyfriend." Her expression was cheeky.

"W-what are you talking about?" Luffy's face turned red, his voice shaky.

"Nami-swan is right! Luffy you really look like super caring boyfriend." Sanji added, supporting Nami.

"Luffy, your face is red." Zoro commented while laughing.

"No it's not!" Luffy tried to deny.

"Luffy, I have a mirror." Usopp said while searching his bag.

"Luffy, are you Dr. Trafalgar's boyfriend?" Chopper asked Luffy with sparkling eyes.

"Luffy, is it true you're being super caring?" Asked Law, while looking at Luffy.

"You guys, shut up! Wait, Law! Why are you joining them? Let's just eat!" Luffy protested with both his fists up, his face turned redder.

"Just kidding." Law smiled faintly while ruffling Luffy's hair. Luffy pouted but not long after that he smiled again. He liked the way Law ruffled his hair.

Everyone started eating and chatting again and as usual Law only responded when he needed to.

It was still early when everyone decided to go home. Everyone thanked Law for the treat and they all said good bye at the car park. As usual, Law just nodded and waved at everyone. Luffy waited until everyone left and said his good bye to Law.

"Good night Law! Thanks for the food! You're the best! See you soon!" Luffy waved at Law excitedly as usual as he walked backward heading to the bus stop.

"Where are you going?" Law asked Luffy with a stoic face.

"The bus stop is that way." Luffy answered while pointing to the location of the bus stop.

"I'll drive you home."

"Eh?"

"It's not too far right? Get in my car."

"A-a-a" Luffy was so excited he started to stutter.

"Are you okay? You stutter a lot lately. I'll give you a medical check up"

"N-n-no! I am fine. Let.. Let's go!" Luffy immediately went to the passenger side, leaving Law confused.

* * *

It took them around 15 minutes to reach Luffy's apartment complex. It was a five-storey building located next to an array of shops and behind the building were some terrace houses. The area was really lively and there were a lot of hawkers selling food nearby. It was located very near to the bus stop making it very convenient.

Law stopped his car in one of the parking lots near the building and Luffy asked him if he wants to stop by. Law thought for a while and he decided to follow Luffy. He turned off the engine, locked his car and followed Luffy to his apartment. The apartment complex had a very clean environment and it was very quiet. Luffy's unit was located at the third storey of the building and as soon as they reached the door Luffy suddenly had the urge to go to the toilet. He quickly unlocked the door, switched on the lights and asked Law to make himself at home before storming to the toilet.

Law stood in front of the door, observing Luffy's apartment. Despite not having so much furniture, his apartment was a little messy and Law found it a little ironic since Luffy was working as a cleaner. He decided to sit on one of the couches and wait for Luffy to come out. Then something caught his attention.

Luffy was just done with his business and was washing his hands when he recalled that he slept with Law's scarf on the couch the night before and it was still there. He panicked and rushed out of the toilet but it was already too late. Law was already holding the scarf.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: This chapter is really hard to write! I hope you like it! Sometimes I think this fic is so shitty I feel like deleting everything :'(

Still, thank you very much for your support! They seriously keep me going! If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER TRIGGER TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia etc), medical parts might be inaccurate!

* * *

"Luffy, this.." Law looked at Luffy and Luffy could see the change in his usually stoic expression but he could not figure out whether it was rage or fear. "Why do you have this?" Law questioned again, his voice trembled. "I checked. This is not from any clothing brand. No one other than me in this world should have it!"

"Law.. I-" Luffy tried to explain but he was interrupted.

"Are you one of those people?!"

"People?" Luffy was confused. He had no idea what Law was talking about.

"You're trying to trick me aren't you?!" Law yelled, not satisfied by Luffy's reply and threw the scarf to Luffy's face.

"Trick? No! You've misunderstood. I-"

"No! You must be! You and him! You both work together don't you?!"

"Law, I don't understand what you're talking about.."

"I can't believe I almost fell for it."

"Law, listen to me." Luffy held Law's arm, trying to calm him down.

"Don't touch me!" Law snapped his arm back from Luffy, and the younger one fell to the floor. Law made his way to the door and Luffy quickly got up, grabbing the scarf, trying to stop him from leaving because he needed to make Law listen to him. He was glad when Law stopped at the door but what came out from Law gave him a huge shock.

"I am terminating the contract. You'll get the compensation." Without looking at Luffy, he uttered the words and left.

Luffy froze in his position but a moment later he was back to the reality and chased after Law again. "Law, wait!" Luffy yelled Law's name out loud while running and skipping through the staircases but the other did not respond. When he arrived at the parking lot Law's car was already out to the main road. He tried chasing but Law drove too fast.

Luffy took out his cellphone and tried calling Law but it went to the voice mail system. Law's phone was switched off.

Luffy looked at the scarf in his hand and sighed. "Why, why tonight?"

* * *

As soon as he got into his apartment, he locked the door and headed to his room without switching any of the lights on. He locked his room from inside and throw himself into his bed. Whatever happened earlier gave him a huge shock. He realized he let his guards down too much. He thought he could start a new life but he might be wrong.

"Why.. you can't trick me again.."

_"My mom said if I befriend __Law__ I'll be a bad kid."_

_"Don't come over here."_

_"Go away!"_

_"__Let's t__hrow him with stones!"_

_"Tear his book!"_

_"Law, I'm so disappointed in you. I am taking your mom and Lamie away."_

_"Law, come to__ uncle.__"_

_"Law, you're a good boy right? Do as I say."_

_"Guys please.. Please stop. Mom, dad please don't leave. Lamie.. No I don't want to go to uncle. Please.."_

"STOPP!"

Law got up from his sleep, sweating. He was panting heavily and his body was trembling. He did not realize when did he fall asleep and it had been years since he had the nightmare. He realized he had not changed his attire so he went for a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes, wishing that could help him sleep better. To his horror, the nightmare occurred again.

"No.." He rubbed his forehead and slowly moved to the bedside table. He opened the top drawer and took out a small bottle. It had been a while since he had to take it but he put it in there just in case. He took out some of the content and shove it into his mouth. Then he took the mineral water on the bedside table and gulped the whole content down. He lay on his back waiting for it to take effect and a moment later, he was down with the drowsiness.

Law woke up the next day feeling terrible. It had been a while since he had to deal with the drowsy feeling. He slowly got up from his bed to get ready for work. He entered the bathroom, turned on the shower, medium temperature and stood under it. The warm water felt so good on his skin and somehow he felt rejuvenated. After he was done with his shower, he switched on his phone. He had switched it off the night before while he was moving down the stairs, leaving Luffy's apartment. The last thing he wanted was to have Luffy calling him trying to explain things. He did not want to hear anything.

As soon as the phone was switched on, he could see 33 unread messages and 18 missed calls. All from Luffy. He deleted all of the messages without even reading them. He did not want to deal with Luffy right now.

* * *

Luffy got on an early bus to Law's apartment area that day, he wanted to see Law so bad and he wanted to try explaining everything again. Luffy sent him messages the night before but he was afraid Law would not read them. Luffy decided to just wait in front of Law's door until he came out. Not too long after he arrived, he heard the sound of the door being opened and he saw Law at the door. Law saw Luffy but he did not say anything. He ignored his presence and immediately headed to the elevator.

"Law please listen to me." Luffy tried to explain as he followed Law to the elevator. "You gave the scarf to me 10 years ago and I am not trying to trick you or anything." Seeing Law not responding, Luffy grabbed Law's arm trying to make him stop but Law just glared at him.

It was the kind of glare Luffy had never seen before. Even when Law and him were still not on good terms.

Luffy slowly let go of Law's arm and watched him enter the elevator. Somehow he knew that chasing Law to the car park would not change anything so he decided to wait. He would wait until Law came back from work.

* * *

As soon as Law got into his car, he rested his head on the steering wheel. He did not expect Luffy to be there that morning. Something told him he should listen to Luffy but a part of him refused to. He decided to forget it and drove to the hospital.

As usual, Law grabbed a cup of coffee from the cafe before he headed to his office. He had a surgery scheduled that day and he was looking forward to it. He thought the surgery would help him. Ever since he became a surgeon, he never had nightmares or trouble sleeping at night anymore because he genuinely enjoyed the job. He had not performed surgery for a while and he thought that was the reason he got the nightmare. Every time he was done with a surgery, which always ended up successful, he would feel extremely satisfied. And that day, the surgery he did was successful again.

As usual, everyone in the operating room told him he did a good job but none of the words actually mattered to him. He was only looking forward to the satisfaction that always came after he completed a surgery. Strangely the feeling he was waiting for did not come. He was not satisfied. He began wondering if he would be able to sleep later at night.

"No. Why am I not enjoying this?"

* * *

That night, Law went home late with mixed feelings. The only thing that he thought could give him the joy did not help. He would go back to the state he was before and have the same nightmares every night. He did not want to depend on the pills anymore. He did not want to go through the shitty life again.

He saw Luffy again on his way into his apartment but he did not respond to anything Luffy said. He headed straight for the door and slammed it to Luffy's face.

As soon as he got into his house, he leaned on the door and let out the breath he had been holding.

He was torn.

He was torn between trusting Luffy and protecting himself.

He trusted too much in the past and he was almost destroyed.

He slowly walked to his room and took a quick shower, hoping it could make him relax so he could get a good sleep. He did not want to depend on the pills too much.

_"You're so stupid. Your parents must be so disappointed."_

_"If you tell anyone I'll kill her."_

_"You can't hang out with us. You're bad."_

_"You're disgusting." _

Once again, Law was awakened from his sleep. His heart beat rapidly and he was drenched in sweat.

He thought the pain was over. He did not want to go back to what he was.

He was tired.

He was scared.

In that moment, he lost control. He reached for the top drawer again and took out the bottle. In his unstable state of mind, he took a handful of the content from the bottle, shove them into his mouth and washed them down with a bottle of water.

* * *

The next day, Luffy woke up from his sleep early. He did not even go back to his apartment and he waited in front of Law's door the whole night.

He waited for Law to come out but Law did not. He figured Law probably had taken the day off so he decided to knock the door. He knocked the door 3 times but Law did not answer so he knocked again. Luffy knew Law was probably ignoring him and he thought if he kept knocking Law would get annoyed and came out eventually but it had been 10 minutes and he started to worry. He could never stop worrying when it came to Law and somehow he got a bad feeling.

He tried calling Law's name out loud but no one was answering. Luckily Law did not ask for the spare keys the night he left Luffy's apartment. He would use the key even if it would earn him more of Law's wrath. He took out the keys and tried unlocking the door. Good thing Law had not changed the key yet.

He entered the house and immediately headed to Law's room. "Law?" He knocked Law's bedroom door a few time but no one was answering. He tried opening the door but it was locked from the inside. Luffy tried calling Law's phone to confirm and he could hear Law's phone ringing from inside the room but no one was picking up.

"Law, Answer me! Law!" He knocked harder but there were no answers so he decided to break the door open. With all his might, Luffy kicked the door a few times until it broke open. He immediately entered the room and saw Law on his bed, white substance around his mouth. He tried waking Law up but he did not respond. He checked Law's pulse and it was very weak. At that moment, he saw an almost empty bottle lying next to Law. He quickly dialed 911.

* * *

It had been few days and Law was still unconscious. The doctor said Law was lucky with the amount of pills he took he survived and did not get any serious, permanent internal damage. He only had to be warded for a while to be monitored and he would need to undergo a psych evaluation.

In the past few days, Luffy had been spending his time at the hospital, looking after Law, wiping his face, his body, changing the flowers, and sometimes he just sat next to Law on the bed, looking at Law, talking to him although Law might not hear them. What happened really broke his heart.

"When are you going to wake up?" Luffy asked, one day, as he held Law's hand with one hand and the other caressing his face. He kissed the back of the palm, and the fingers, one by one before slowly leaning down, pressing his forehead on Law's.

"Wake up soon, please."

He closed his eyes, trying to suppress his emotion. He had no clue about whatever it was that made Law did what he did and he was disappointed that he could not help him. He slowly lifted his forehead from Law's and pressed his lips softly on Law's. It lasted for a while. Then, he look at Law's face one more time before he kissed his forehead and brushed his hair softly.

"I won't hurt you. I love you."

* * *

That evening, he went to see Law again. He went back to his apartment to get some stuff and as soon as he reached the door to Law's room, he was surprised by the sight in front of him. Law had awaken and he was sitting upright, despite looking weak and pale. Luffy instantly felt happy.

"Law, you're awake!"

As soon as Law saw Luffy, his eyes widened. He started yelling at Luffy. "Did you send me here? Why did you send me here? You should just let me die!"

Luffy tried to calm him down, worried about his health but Law would not listen.

"NO! GET OUT!" Law threw his pillows at Luffy and there were successfully avoided by the younger boy who was trying to approach him.

"Law, please.."

"Shut up! I don't want to see you here!"

Suddenly a glass flew towards Luffy. He dodged it but the glass hit the wall near him and shattered to pieces, cutting part of his forehead, cheeks and arm. A moment later, blood started to flow from the wounds. Law saw the blood and he panicked. Guilt started to overwhelm him. He wanted to chase Luffy away but he did not want to hurt him.

"Luffy.." Law called out to Luffy. He slowly got up from his bed trying to get Luffy but before he could put his feet on the floor, Luffy yelled at him.

"Don't move!"

And Law flinched. He never heard Luffy yelled that loud. He wondered if Luffy hated him. The room was in silence for a moment.

"There are glasses on the floor. You'll get hurt."

At that moment, the guilt within Law grew bigger.

He hurt Luffy and Luffy was not even mad.

Not too long after, a nurse came. Someone heard the noise and told her but Luffy said everything was fine. The nurse called a doctor to check Law's condition and then Luffy went out with the nurse to get his wounds treated.

* * *

Law was confused. He was scared, he was mad. But the moment he realized he hurt Luffy, guilt overwhelmed him.

"Law?"

Law was sitting with his head on his knees when he heard Luffy's voice. He quickly lifted his head up to check whether he was dreaming and he was relieved to see Luffy in his room again. On his forehead and cheeks were band aids and his hand was bandaged.

Luffy slowly walked towards Law and sat down next to Law, on his bed.

"I am sorry." Law's voice was trembling. He paused for a while before he continued. "I am so confused and scared. I don't know if I should trust you but I didn't want to hurt you."

Luffy looked at Law. He could see the guilt on his face and his tone. "It's okay Law. I am not mad."

They were both in silence for a few minutes and Luffy asked Law if he should leave but to his surprise, Law asked him to stay.

"Luffy, did I really give you the scarf?" Law asked, without facing Luffy. His head still resting on his knees.

"Yes." Luffy was surprised by Law's question but he did not show it. He was grateful that Law was finally going to listen to him.

"How did it happen?"

" I got the scarf 10 years ago from you. We met in Drum Island and we were both separated from the group. I was cold and you lent it to me." Luffy waited for a while, trying to see Law's reaction before he continued." You got the scar on your waist from saving me. The rescuers sent you to the hospital while I was unconscious and when I tried to look for you at the hospital the blizzard came. I was stuck and when I finally got to the hospital you were no longer there."

Law remained silent and Luffy knew the reason.

"Law, I know you don't remember but it's okay." Luffy smiled softly at Law, before he added. "I have been searching for you for 10 years and I am glad I finally met you.

"Why were you looking for me?" Law lifted his head to look at Luffy, waiting for his answer.

"I want to thank you and return your scarf. You could have died when you saved me but you did it anyway and I really thought I should repay you."

"So that's why you're being nice to me."

Luffy did not answer and Law placed his head on his knees again. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I'll help you remember the past. I'll make you remember me."

"I am not sure if I want to remember."

"Why?"

Law did not answer.

"Law, I won't hurt you. I swear on it with my life. I know something is disturbing you and if you want to, you can tell me." Luffy tried to convince Law again but Law remained silent. Luffy figured all the commotion earlier had probably made Law tired.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"Bad dreams. I need the pills."

"You don't need the pills."

"But I'll just get up in the middle of sl-"

Before Law could finish his words, Luffy hugged him.

"What are you doing?"

"When I was little I used to have nightmares. Makino will always hug me until I fell asleep." Luffy explained and he could feel Law stiffened in his embrace. "Law, trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you. Just sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Hello! Thanks for the support! I am glad you like my story! ^^ Truthfully, the chapters are getting harder to write! Yeah, I am not going to delete the story! I am going to finish it! Yosh! Law's past coming soon!

Btw, I know in summer there is this DST thing but please don't think too much about it since this story is set in my AU! :P

If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

I think 4th gear is crazy maybe mainly because of Luffy's appearance LOL! And, that flame shape on Luffy's chest is almost like Law's tattoo :3

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia, abuse etc)

* * *

It was another day for the staffs and patients at Red Line General Hospital. It was still early but there were already people sitting in the waiting area, waiting for the counter to be opened. There were staffs walking around, handing over jobs and preparing for their tasks while the patients are mostly still in bed.

Law opened his eyes slowly. Based on the temperature and the intensity of the sunlight, he could make out that it was just a little past 6 AM.

Last night was amazing. He did not get any nightmare at all. He was lying next to Luffy with his head close to Luffy's chest and he slowly lifted his head to see the teen in front of him. Luffy was sleeping very soundly and he looked adorable. Law woke up that morning feeling cozy and he could feel Luffy's arms still wrapped around him.

The summer was warm but Luffy's warmth was different kind of warmth. It was very calming.

He knew he should not let his guards down but he found it hard to resist the warmth.

Slowly, he fell asleep again. He did not realize when it was when he and Luffy woke up at the same time.

"Good morning Law."

"Morning Luffy."

"Do you want anything? Water maybe? I'll get them for you." Luffy asked Law, while slowly releasing Law from his arms.

"Can we just.. sleep a little longer?" Law said sleepily while extending both his arms and wrapped them around Luffy.

Luffy's cheeks instantly felt hot and he could feel his heart beat rapidly. He just hoped the surgeon would not notice.

"Yeah. Sure." Luffy said with a smile, and he wrapped his arms around the surgeon once again.

"You smell like meat." Law mumbled from his sleep.

"You smell like vanilla ice cream. Shi shi shi!"

And, Luffy's stomach chose to grumble at the right moment. He could feel Law chuckled.

"You should go get some breakfast."

"It's still early. Let's just sleep a little longer.."

And they both fell asleep again.

They were sleeping comfortably when a voice called out Law's name. Luffy woke up and turned to see who it was and he was surprised to see three men. One with a gray cap, one with light auburn hair and a chubby, very fair man with platinum blond hair. He released Law slowly and quickly got up from the bed.

"Oh, sorry. Were we.. interrupting?" the guy with the gray cap asked, awkwardly.

"N-not at all! W-who are you?" Luffy started to panic and his face was turning red.

"We're Law's friends. Who are you?" the guy with the gray cap asked back.

"Shachi, Penguin, Bepo?" Law slowly got up from his sleep, still sleepy. Then he slowly turned to Luffy. "They are my friends from the hospital."

Luffy greeted all of them before he asked to be excused, leaving the three of them with Law.

"Law we've been looking for you!" Shachi told Law as he approached the bed, followed by Penguin and Bepo. Bepo placed the fruit basket he had been carrying on the bedside table.

"Yeah, we tried calling you a lot of times but you did not even answer. You did not even reply our messages." Penguin supported Shachi's statement, his tone was concerned.

"My phone is at home and I just woke up yesterday." Law paused for a while, rubbing his aching forehead before he continued. "How did you know I am here?"

"Shachi's friend is a doctor here. He said he saw you!" Penguin explained to Law, before he added, "We talked to the doctor. You'll probably be admitted out soon. Dr. Crocus was pissed you know? His best surgeon went missing for a week without notice!"

"The doctor said you're overdosed?" Shachi followed, not giving any room for Law to speak more. "How did you?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Law closed his eyes with his palm, his head ached more with the shots of questions fired. "Can you guys slow down?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, we'll talk to Dr. Crocus about it. I don't think you'll get any heavy punishment or anything. The board likes you after all."

"Thanks."

"That guy just now. That is your boyfriend right?" asked Shachi, suddenly changing the topic.

Law froze.

They recognize him?

"He's cute." As soon as the words left his mouth, Shachi could see Law glaring at him. "Aww Law don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous." Law puffed his cheeks a little, unconsciously and his friends noticed.

"Law, did you just.." Shachi's eyes widened.

"..puff your cheeks?" Penguin continued Shachi's sentence.

"So cute!" Bepo almost shouted and tried to pinch Law's cheeks.

"Shut up! I am not!" Law's face turned red and he covered both his cheeks so Bepo could not pinch them.

"I bet you had a nice sleep last night Law?" Shachi grinned, his expression was totally mischievous.

Law glared at Shachi again. The guy is sometimes too nosy.

"So, you're not going to hug Bepo anymore?" asked Shachi again, ignoring Law's glare. He totally enjoyed teasing Law.

Shachi was not kidding. Sometimes when Law was really tired he will lean on Bepo's soft body and the chubby guy never seemed to mind. As funny as it sounded, the grumpy doctor actually had a thing for soft, fluffy things.

"I am going to stitch up your mouth soon." a sentence from Law coupled with an icy glare and Shachi instantly clammed up.

"Law, you know if you need anything you can count on us." Penguin told Law with an assuring tone. Penguin had always been reliable. Same were Shachi and Bepo.

Only if Shachi could be less annoying.

"If you have problems you can tell us too." Bepo added.

"Yeah. Thanks. A lot." Law responded with a faint smile. Although he never said it directly, Law was actually very grateful for Shachi, Penguin and Bepo. Those three were always taking care of him ever since they started working together and Law would definitely do the same for them.

The three men stayed for a while to chat with Law before they left him to rest.

A moment later, a doctor came to check Law's condition. He was told that he was getting better and he could go back in three days. As soon as the doctor left, Law went to have a quick shower. It was quite hot that day and he was sure he had not showered in days. He instantly felt invigorated and when he got back to the room, Luffy was already inside. He looked panic.

"Luffy?" Law called him from the door and Luffy instantly turned to look at him, his face looked relieved.

"Law! Where did you go?"

"I took a shower."

"Why didn't you wait for me? I'll help you! You shouldn't walk around alone like that!"

"Sorry nurse Luffy but I am fine. You're overreacting."

"I am not! What if you pass out midway to the bathroom? What if you pass out while bathing?" Luffy responded with a pout.

"Ok nurse Luffy. I'll be sure to tell you next time." Law lifted both his hands in surrender, the argument could last longer if it was with Luffy.

"Where are your friends? Luffy turned left and right, looking for Penguin, Shachi and Bepo."

"They already left."

"And I thought I'll bring some food for them too." Luffy pouted as he looked at the big bento box he already placed on the bedside table. "Never mind we both can finish them!"

Law's eyes widened as he looked at the bento box. The content could probably feed 10 people.

"Law, look! I got a lot of onigiri and meat! I became friends with the auntie at the cafe. She let me use her kitchen to make these for you. Shi shi shi."

"You really like onigiri and meat don't you?" Law asked Luffy as soon as he was on his bed again.

"I like meat! I made onigiri because you like them!"

"You sure?" Law likes onigiri but he did not remember telling Luffy he likes them. He always assumed it was Luffy's favorite.

"You told me 10 years ago! And, you hate umeboshi and bread!"

That is actually.. right.

Law was eating his onigiri slowly when he noticed Luffy's straw hat hanging on the back of his neck. People usually wear straw hats to shield themselves from the blazing sunlight but he saw Luffy with the straw hat even on his birthday night and he thought it was weird.

"That straw hat.. Do you like it a lot?"

"Yeah! Shanks gave it to me!"

"Shanks?"

"Yeah, he is my guardian and my PE teacher at school!" Then Luffy told him about how Shanks used to be a national sprinter before he retired and became a teacher. "I wanted to be a sprinter like him so I always challenged him to a match but he always said I am just a kid. I need more practice."

Then, Luffy told him how every day after school he always trained secretly so he could be faster and Shanks would finally agree to a match someday. "One day I tried sprinting on my way back home but my neighbor's big dogs probably thought I was a thief so they chased me. It was scary. I ran very fast and tripped. My left cheek was cut by a stone so that's why I have this scar. Luckily it's not my eye." Luffy said as he pointed to the scar under his left eye.

"I was lucky Shanks saw me before the dogs could bite. He chased those dogs away. I was so scared and I started crying so Shanks hugged me. He put this straw hat he was always wearing on my head and carried me on his back to the clinic. He said I ran very fast and I'll be a good sprinter someday." Luffy took the straw hat from his neck and hold it up to his chest before he continued, "He said I can keep his straw hat and return it to him once I beat him in a match but I never won. This is now one of my prized possessions but I can't take it out as frequently anymore. Summer is the perfect excuse! Shi shi shi! It was quite funny whenever I recall it."

Law just smiled faintly at Luffy.

"Come to Windmill Town! I'll show you around. I'll introduce Makino and Shanks to you. They are very nice! Actually, everyone there is nice! We can go and see Dadan family too! Ace and Sabo live with them! You'll like it!"

Law looked at Luffy's genuinely excited face. "You look very happy."

"I am happy! I love Windmill Town and everyone there!"

Luffy went on to talk about his childhood stories - how Ace, Sabo and him got into fights with the lowly street thugs, chased by wild animals and how they accidentally picked a fight with a very big guy in the Gray Terminal and got away with it. Law thought his stories were very funny.

"You're such a troublemaker. Even now."

"How about you? You are from Flevance right? How is Flevance?" asked Luffy, curious to know about Law's hometown.

As soon as Law heard the question, his expression changed. "I never told you that, right?" Law was wondering if that was another thing he told Luffy 10 years ago and he was right.

"You did, 10 years ago!"

"Oh, I.. haven't gone back in a while."

"Really? Don't your family miss you?"

Law hesitated for a moment before he answered, "They are dead."

And Luffy's expression changed, like he just did something horrible. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay. Can we talk about something else?"

Luffy nodded and they were in silent for a few minutes before Luffy decided to say something.

"Do you want to take a walk outside later? The weather is pretty good! We can watch the sunset."

Law thought for a while and he nodded slowly.

* * *

It was half past five in the afternoon when they went out. It was not too hot but it was still sunny so Luffy put his straw hat on Law's head again.

At that moment, Law recalled what Luffy's friends said at the grilled meat restaurant. Maybe Luffy's friends were right. Maybe Luffy is being super caring.

Earlier, they both even argued on using wheelchair. Luffy insisted on putting him on the wheelchair but Law told him he was overreacting. Luffy was about to use his persistent face again but Law was faster. He had to put his hand over Luffy's face and turned his face away while Luffy struggled to get Law's hand off his face. "Don't even.. think of using that face on me again."

It was quite a fierce struggle.

In the end, Law got to walk with his own feet and there they were, both walking on the cobblestone path in the park.

"Law, don't walk too fast! Take your time!" Luffy talked and acted the way a parent looking after a toddler learning to walk for the first time.

"I am taking my time." Law sighed and rolled his eyes. He would say he is walking slower than a turtle or a snail but that would be exaggerating it.

They walked for a while before they stopped to sit on one of the benches outside, waiting for the sun to set. From the spot they were sitting at, they could see part of the city since the hospital was located on a hill. They could see the traffics, the buildings, the park, and the people jogging around the lake in the park. Law was lost in his thoughts when Luffy tapped his shoulder.

"Look, the sun is setting!" Luffy pointed to the direction of the sun excitedly and Law looked at the shining orange orb in the sky slowly setting.

"It's kind of pretty.. " Law said with a mesmerized face, like an impressed kid.

"What? You never watched sunset?"

"No. It's just that.. I never really observed them." then he added, "I spent most of my times studying and working. I didn't really care about things like sunset."

"It's nicer if you watch them from a hill or a beach."

"Really? Maybe someday I'll do that." Law replied him and suddenly Luffy burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Law turned his head slowly from the sunset view to Luffy.

"You're cute. Shi shi shi" Luffy continued laughing. "You are like a curious kid."

"Don't be silly..." Law immediately lowered the straw hat a little but Luffy could see tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Let's go watch the sunset at the beach or on the hill sometimes!"

With his eyes still hidden under the straw hat, Law slowly nodded, earning a big grin from Luffy.

"Yay! You're the best! Shi shi shi"

* * *

That night, Law and Luffy lay on the hospital bed again, they were both still awake but they were both silent.

Luffy insisted to use his method of 'soul-healing' so there Law was, in his embrace again, his head on Luffy's chest and Luffy's arms were wrapped tightly around him. Law had to admit it was kind of embarrassing but the method gave him a good sleep the night before so he simply agreed.

Law was lost in his thoughts about Luffy's childhood stories. He kind of envied Luffy because he could not remember his childhood or his family at all. The only things he had to remind him about them were some photos of him with a man, a woman and a girl hugging him. He was told that those people were his father, mother and baby sister. There was also a photo of him with a blonde guy smiling as wide as Luffy, who was identified as his uncle. Law was smiling faintly in all of the photos but the people in the photo held him like they were holding a very precious treasure. He had been wondering if his childhood was nice, if his childhood memories could make up for the pain he endured, if the memories could make him a happy person like Luffy.

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"How do you plan to help me remember?"

"I.. Don't know yet. I'm sorry."

Then they were silent again.

"Do you trust me?" asked Luffy, a moment later, breaking the silence.

Law could not give him a reply. Law was not sure if he should. He knew look could be very deceiving but everything about Luffy seemed genuine. The way he cared, and how he never left.

Luffy was an idiot and Luffy always brought him troubles but somehow Luffy made him happier in the two months than he had ever been for the past ten years.

In that moment, he thought, maybe he could trust. Maybe.

"Meat.."

Law lifted his gaze up to see Luffy fast asleep. "So fast! Sleep talking again?"

Law sighed and slowly turned his head down again, trying to sleep. In the silence, he could feel Luffy's heart beating and somehow he felt very calm. His lips curved into a smile, and in the warmth of Luffy's embrace, he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Hello! Thanks for the support! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! They keep me going! ^^ Much love, yosh! Law's past coming very soon~~ Oh, and please suspend your belief while reading this chapter XD

If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia, abuse etc)

* * *

"Law, I'll carry everything! You just walk slowly! I'll help you check out!"

"Seriously.."

It was the day Law got out of the hospital. Luffy helped him packed all his stuff and he did not allow Law to carry any of them, at all. As soon as they reached the lobby, Luffy told Law to wait for him at the waiting area across the counter while he went to the counter and settle everything.

In the past three days, the bond between them had grown stronger and Law had started to trust Luffy a lot more. Luffy decided he would be spending his summer break at Law's house to look after him although Law told him many times he did not need to.

Law was reading some educational brochures at the waiting area when he overheard two guys talking and giggling.

"Look, that boy at the counter is cute."

"Yeah, I'd grope that butt anytime."

Law slowly looked at the counter. There was only one boy.

Luffy.

There were checking Luffy out.

He put the material he was reading on the chair next to him and slowly got up from his seat, making his way towards the two guys.

"Oi." Law stood in front of the two guys, obscuring the view in front of them.

"Huh? Can you move aside? We're busy he-"

And, they lifted their heads up only to see a tall figure with a frightening glare and DEATH tattoo on both hands. Their lips instantly clammed up.

"Take your eyes off him." Law said with a low voice.

"W- why should w-we listen to you?"

Law moved closer to the two guys. He moved a hand slowly towards the guys and moved his fingers. "I am a surgeon. I am good with cutting and stitching." He finished his sentence with an evil smile and the guys instantly turned pale.

"Scram."

"Wah, we're sorry!" The guys immediately sprinted away from the waiting area in fear and Law watched them running and tumbling until they were gone from his sight.

"What was that?" Luffy asked as he approached Law from behind. He was just done with the procedures and he was clueless.

"Nothing." Law turned to his seat, trying to take his stuff but Luffy was faster.

"Luffy, you know I am not that weak.."

"I want to do it. Shi shi shi" Luffy smiled at Law and asked him if he wanted to go anywhere. Law told him to just head straight to his apartment and he will drive to his workplace later to see his boss but the super caring Luffy was not quite fond of the idea.

"Let's go there straight away. Then you can go home and rest properly." Luffy insisted. "You'll go everywhere you want to go today by taxi!"

"Luffy seriously.." Law tried to protest again but Luffy would not tolerate anything. "Fine..."

Luffy had called for a taxi and they headed for the Grand Line Private Hospital straight away. While Law went to meet his boss, Luffy waited for him at the waiting area and he picked up a newspaper from the stand to kill time.

Shachi was on his way to his office from the pediatric ward when he saw Luffy at the waiting area. He thought it would be nice to get to know Luffy more so he immediately went to Luffy and greeted him, asking him how Law is doing. Luffy told him Law is doing fine and he just went to meet his boss.

"So, Luffy, right? Since you're dating Law, you can come to me if you need anything. Law is like my baby brother. He is a little complicated to deal with at times but I will help you."

Luffy froze for a while. He was confused at first but then he recalled the time when Law and him pretended to be boyfriends. He was not sure if he should continue pretending so he chose to just give Shachi short answers. "Yeah, thank you very much."

"Aren't you going to ask me anything about Law? Come on.."

"I think I am okay."

"Really? Come on? So how is it dating my baby brother? Is he nice to you?" Shachi kept bugging Luffy, trying to find out more about Law's relationship until he heard a familiar voice. Then, he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"Who is your baby brother?"

Shachi turned around to see Law shooting him his icy glare. His face instantly turned pale, cold sweats starting to stream down his face.

"I, I, I gotta go. I'll text you later L- Law. S- see you Luffy." Shachi immediately made his way to his office, before Law does something bad to him.

"I am sorry. He is really nosy." Law face palmed as he took the seat next to Luffy.

"It's okay. Your friends are funny. Shi shi shi" Luffy flashed Law his trademark wide grin before he asked, "So what did your boss say?"

"He told me to take a week off."

"Whoa really? You can go on a vacation!" Luffy was glad to know that Law had been given a week off. He thought Law could use a vacation because the older man did not seem to know how to enjoy life. To his surprise, Law told him he is not going anywhere. He just wanted to read and sleep.

Luffy's jaw dropped. "That's.. too.. boring!"

"I like doing them."

"Old people's activity..." Luffy looked at Law, pouting and Law just chuckled. He wished Law would go out more. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Hey, let's go out this Saturday. I wanna bring you somewhere!"

"Huh?"

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning and Law found himself gathering with Luffy and his friends Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper at the parking lot near Grand Line University stadium. Luffy told him they are going to camp on the hill just near the stadium for one night. He really did not want to go but Luffy had been begging him the whole week. He knew he should not have given in but he could not stand it when the boy literally begged him every single hour.

It was a smooth journey and it took them around 40 minutes to reach the campsite. When they arrived, there were no people other than them so they got the whole area for themselves.

"My friends and I camped here once. It's a nice place. Zoro and I found it few months ago." Luffy told Law as he sat next to Law.

It has been a while since Law did any outdoor activity so he thought the climb was quite refreshing. Suddenly camping did not seem like a bad idea at all. He made a mental note to go back to his fitness routines soon.

The area was shadowed by a lot of tall trees so it was not too hot. They rested for a while before they went on to set up their tents. As soon as they finished setting up the tents, they divided the workloads for the day. Nami and Sanji were in charge of cooking while Zoro and Chopper were in charge of collecting woods. Luffy, Law and Usopp on the other hand were in charge of collecting water. On their way to the river, Luffy found some interesting fruits.

"Law, look. This is edible!" Luffy picked a mysterious red fruit and peeled the skin, showing the flesh inside.

"How do you know?"

"My grandpa left me alone in the jungle for 2 weeks when I was little so I had to look for my own food. I ate this a lot and nothing ever happened to me! Shi shi shi"

Law froze.

What kind of grandfather left his little grandson alone in the jungle?

"Here. Try it. It's tasty!" Luffy gave Law the fruit he already peeled, asking him to try it.

Law was doubtful at first but he still took the fruit and ate it. His face instantly lighted up. "You're right."

"I know! Eat up! Shi shi shi"

"Oi oi Luffy how about me?" Usopp had been eyeing Luffy and Law for a while and was a little annoyed Luffy forgot about him. Luffy immediately apologized to Usopp and gave him some fruits. The annoyed Usopp then spurted, "Geez, what are you guys? Dating?"

Luffy's face and Law's instantly turned red.

"Oi Usopp don't be so random!" Luffy pulled Usopp's long nose in embarrassment causing the other teen to scream in pain. The next thing Law remembered was, the two teens got into a little fight and he had to break them off so they could continue their task.

Right after lunch, all of them took nap except for Law who was reading under one of the trees. Luffy tried to sleep but he could not so he got out of his tent and sat next to Law.

"What are you reading?" Luffy asked as he placed his strawhat on Law's head.

"Principles of Internal Medicine" Law answered, without shifting his gaze from the book.

Luffy peered at the page Law was reading and scrunched his nose. "I can't understand a thing."

"I am not surprised." Law responded with a smirk.

"Hey, that's mean." Luffy pouted and proceeded to lean on the tree. He sat silently, enjoying the breeze and Law's company. Eventually, he fell asleep with his head on Law's shoulder.

"Hey, Luffy. Don't sleep here. Go inside the tent." Law tried to wake Luffy up but as usual he was deeply asleep. Law stopped trying after a moment and continued reading his book until he felt sleepy and finally fell asleep. Luffy woke up from his sleep few hours later to see Law asleep, next to him. He slowly woke Law up and told him to look at the sky before he went and woke his other friends up. In his sleepiness, Law blinked his eyes a few times before he could see the sky clearly.

It was getting dark and he could see the sun slowly setting.

"I told you it's nicer to watch the sunset from a hill right? This place is higher than the hospital so it will look a lot nicer!" Luffy said as he got back next to Law.

Law looked at the shiny orange orb in the sky with a smile on his face and he slowly nodded. "You're right. It's really a lot nicer."

"You're really like a kid!" Luffy laughed again, causing the older male to lower the straw hat down. "Let's go to the beach next time! Shi shi shi" Luffy proposed, and the older man slowly nodded.

"Yay! You're the best!"

* * *

That night, after dinner, everyone gathered around the campfire. Sanji played the guitar while Usopp and Chopper danced to the music. Nami, Zoro and Law sat silently observing them while Luffy was nowhere to be found. Law tried to locate him from where he was sitting, and Zoro told him not to worry because Luffy would be back soon. A moment later, Luffy appeared from the woods and told Law to follow him.

"Follow me! I'll show you something nice!" Luffy said as he grabbed Law's hand.

"Hey, hey..." Law tried to stop Luffy but the teen did not seem to listen. Before they went through the woods, Law could hear Luffy's friends reminding Luffy to be back on time for their ghost stories session.

_"Follow me! I'll show you something nice!"_

Suddenly Law felt like he was having a Deja Vu.

Luffy grabbing his hand, the words he said, and the way they walked through the woods.

He felt like he had gone through the same thing before.

Then, he decided to forget about it and focus on the path they were taking.

"Ok. We're here. Shh.." Luffy gestured to Law to not make any sound as they approached the end of the woods and turned his flashlight off. Then, they walked slowly to an open grassy field from the woods. Part of the moon was concealed by the cloud but it was still bright enough for them to see where they were going. As they moved forward, Law could see small lights floating above the grass.

"Fireflies?" Law looked at Luffy and Luffy just nodded with a big smile on his face. "This is the first time I see them."

"Do you like it? Shi shi shi"

"Yeah, there are pretty." Law said with a smile. Then he noticed the way Luffy stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"I like it when you smile. You have a pretty smile."

Law was dumbfounded.

What a weird choice of word.

Suddenly his cheeks felt hot.

"Don't... say weird things." Law pushed Luffy's face away and Luffy just laughed.

"Hey, let's sit over here. It's almost time." Luffy said as he walked to another spot and spread out the mat he brought on the grassy field.

"Almost time?" Law questioned as he sat on the mat.

"Yeah, the news said we can see meteor shower tonight. Bet you didn't read the meteorology section! Shi shi shi" Luffy said, as he positioned himself closer to Law. "Did you know that if you make a wish during meteor shower it will come true? Shi shi shi."

"I don't believe that kind of thing." Law told Luffy but the teen found it hard to accept. He kept telling Law to just try doing it once until Law gave up. "Fine. How?"

"When you see them put your hands together like this." Luffy instructed with his own hands as an example and then he added, "Then close your eyes and make your wish!"

"I can't enjoy the view if I close my eyes."

"Then make your wish faster!" Luffy pouted, annoyed by Law's reluctance and Law just smirked to that.

They waited for a while before they could see streaks of light slowly appearing on the sky, painting the black canvas.

There were beautiful.

Law looked at them in awe, not noticing that Luffy was looking at him, admiring the smile on his face.

"Law, make your wish!" Luffy reminded Law as he prepared to make his own wish.

"Urgh, okay."

They both were silent for few seconds as they made their wishes. Law finished faster than Luffy and when he opened his eyes he could see Luffy's face tightening, as though he was really hoping for whatever it was that could grant his wish to grant it. Law thought it was quite funny that he smiled.

A moment later, Luffy opened his eyes and turned to Law. "What did you wish for?"

"Secret."

"Aww come on tell me."

"Would you tell me yours then?"

"I want you to remember me! Shi shi shi" Luffy flashed Law one of his wide grins and asked, "So what's yours?"

Law shifted his gaze to the sky again, smiled and said, "I want to remember you too."

Upon hearing Law's words, Luffy's eyes turned teary and his voice sounded shaky. "R-really? I am.. Am happy. You're the best!"

Law did not realized when did it start but he felt happy whenever he made Luffy happy. Luffy's smile was so bright it made him feel warm and it made him wanted to protect the smile. "Yeah." Law said while ruffling Luffy's hair. "Thanks. This is really nice."

And, Luffy gave him one of the brightest smiles again.

They sat for a little while more, admiring the stars and the fireflies before Law remembered to remind Luffy about what his friends said.

"Ah, they are telling ghost stories tonight? Let's go back! Zoro and Sanji have a lot of nice ghost stories! Shi shi shi" Luffy said as he stood up quickly, causing him to feel dizzy. He lost balance and fell on Law. The momentum from Luffy pushed him lying on the mat, with Luffy on top of him.

"Luffy.."

Luffy laughed, earning a grunt from Law. "Sorry I got dizzy!" Luffy apologized but still laughing.

"Yeah, just get off me quick."

"Okay, okay. Shi shi shi" Luffy tried to get up slowly before he froze, realizing his face was just few centimeters away from Law's. The cloud moved away from concealing the moon and Luffy could see Law's clear gray eyes staring right into his coal-colored eyes. Suddenly his heart beat rapidly and he could feel his cheeks hot. They kept staring at each other for a while before Luffy slowly shifted his gaze to Law's lips and leaned down, closing the distance between their lips.

Then their lips met.

Law's eyes were still open when he felt Luffy's lips met his and he could feel his heart beat faster.

He could feel the warmth from Luffy slowly engulfing him.

He was hesitant.

He wonder if he should.

He tried to push Luffy away but he stopped midway and wrapped his arms around Luffy instead, slowly kissing him back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Thanks for the support, reviews, favorites and follows! They keep me going! Much love, yosh!

I'll probably be away for weeks but I'll be back and finish this story ^^

If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me!

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, trigger (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia, abuse etc)

* * *

_Drum Island_

_10 Years Ago_

_"Luffy, stop running! It's dangerous to run here!"_

_"We need to find them. It's my fault!" Luffy said, as he ran on the rocky path, trying to locate their group._

_"We'll find them together! Don't get too far from me!"_

_"I won't los- ouch!" Luffy tripped and fell on the rocks. A moment later, tears started falling from his eyes. "Huwaaaaa.."_

_"I told you not to run! Let me see your wounds." Law took out a bottle of water and washed Luffy's wounds. Then, he proceeded to tend to Luffy's wounds gently._

_Luffy stopped crying after a moment and looked at the young teen in front of him with an admiration. "Law, you're amazing. You make good onigiri and you can treat wounds too!"_

_"This is just basic aid.."_

_"You're kind too. You know?"_

_"I'm not kind.." Law said, as he covered the wounds with the band aids. "Okay, I'm done."_

_"You're the best! Shi shi shi" Luffy said, as he smiled at Law. Law lowered his furry hat in response. "I've decided! When I grow up I want to marry you!"_

_"H-h-haaa?!" Law turned to look at Luffy. His eyes widened in disbelief. "D- d- do you even know what you're talking about? I am a boy you know?" Not like Law was against same-sex marriage but he thought Luffy was still too young to understand._

_"Boy can't marry boy? There are two guys in Windmill Town married to each other." Then he continued, "I like you! Shi shi shi how about you?"_

_Law froze._

_What an early exposure._

_He looked at the ball of sunshine in front of him. Then, he turned his gaze away from him and hid his face in his scarf. "I don't like brat." _

_"Ahhhh!" Luffy pouted at him, telling him, "I'll grow up, be stronger and take care of you!"_

* * *

Short and sweet, that was how it was.

The kiss.

As soon as they broke free from the kiss, they stared at each other for a moment before Law snapped back to his senses and decided to push Luffy off him.

"S-s-sorry!" Law said as he got up and sat with his back to Luffy.

What did he just do?

He could feel his cheeks burning and his heart beating fast.

He did not know why was he suddenly feeling so nervous.

Suddenly he heard Luffy's voice. "It's not your fault." Luffy's voice was shaky, as though he was on the verge of crying. They went silent for a moment before Luffy finally said something again.

"I- I- lo- love you. Since 10 years ago."

Law remained silent. He did not know how to respond to that. He did not even know if he should turn and face the teen behind him.

"I've always wanted to kiss you so it was definitely not your fault." Luffy stopped for a while, gaining more of his courage and taking in breaths, trying to calm himself down. "You don't have to say anything. Even if you don't feel the same way, I will still be there for you."

Then, they were silent again. A moment later, Luffy got up.

"Let's go. They are waiting." Luffy held out his hand for Law to grab it but Law did not take it.

"Let's go." Law said as he got up and gestured to Luffy to walk first.

They were silent the whole way back and as soon as they reached the tents, everyone was already seated around the campfire so they quickly took their places. Sanji noticed that the distance between them was unusually big as Luffy usually tried to sit very close to Law. "Oi Law, Luffy. Something happened? You both okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Luffy answered. Law followed by a nod.

"Ok then. Let's start our story." Sanji said, as he switched on the flashlight and placed it under his chin, creating a scary face. Nami, Usopp and Chopper were so scared they hugged each other. Sanji started with his story but Luffy could only concentrate for the first few minutes as he noticed Law was spacing out.

That night, Law could not sleep at all. He kept thinking about what happened. The kiss and the confession.

How did a kid just like Luffy manage to make him all panic and nervous?

He cupped his face with both his hands. It was hot. Shit.

He was not sure if he felt the same way for Luffy but he surely enjoyed the teen's company. He also felt that he was starting to care about the teen more.

Even if he felt the same way, he was not sure if he should.

It was all because of that _man _and what he said.

That_ man_ was already in Impel Down - the most secure prison in the whole country but he never really felt safe. He had always put his guards up until Luffy came.

Could an idiot like Luffy in any way be affiliated with a criminal like _him_?

Was he overreacting?

Or, was he just afraid he would not be good enough to protect everyone dear to him?

"Law, are you asleep?" A voice snapped Law back from his deep thoughts. Law turned to where the voice came from and saw Luffy's silhouette.

"No." Law answered shortly.

"Can I come in?"

Law thought for a while and replied, "Yeah."

He sat up as he heard the exit unzipped and Luffy stepped in, positioning himself opposite to Law. They were both sitting down facing each other in silent but their gazes were down. For some reason the night suddenly felt cold and Luffy sneezed a few times. Seeing Luffy in just short sleeves shirt, Law took his jacket and put them on Luffy.

"Thank you." Luffy said as Law sat back in his place and then he kept staring at Law. Law noticed and asked, "What?"

"This is a little like 10 years ago but it was jacket this time. Shi shi shi" Luffy said with a big smile on his face before he shocked Law once again with his words. "I love you."

That was the second time that night and Luffy did not seem awkward saying it at all. Like it was a normal thing to say.

"Are you going to say that a lot now?"

"Sorry but I've kept it in for so long. Shi shi shi why? You don't like it?" Luffy was the kind of person who was not afraid of showing his affection. Now that Law knew how he felt, he did not have to refrain too much anymore.

"I am not comfortable."

"That's too bad then. I won't stop." Luffy stuck his tongue out, earning a grunt from Law. Law could not really be mad at the teen nowadays so he just let him be. "I know you can't trust me completely yet but I will think of something! If I want you to love me back, I have to make you trust me, right? Shi shi shi"

Law stared at Luffy. He could not believe what he just heard. "Maybe you can stop being an idiot too."

"Law, that's mean!" Luffy pouted and Law smirked in response. "Law, can I sleep in your tent tonight?"

Law thought for a while and let out a sigh. "Okay."

That night, both of them slept back to back.

"Good night, Law." Luffy said as he lay down. A moment later, Law could hear Luffy said, "I love you."

* * *

Luffy was sitting in his couch, thinking of ways to make Law remembers the past. He had not seen Law for a few days. After the incident at the campsite, Law decided that it was best they do not meet up for a while and Luffy did not have to look after him like he planned. His contract with Law was already terminated so he should not really go to Law's house without any reason. He still kept in touch with Law though. Mainly sending him morning and night texts, asking how he was doing. From sitting upright, he changed into lying position. Then, he sat upside down, his legs on the headrest . He switched positions so many times but he still could not come up with a good idea. Unless, hitting Law's head until he remembers was actually a very good idea. Finally, he decided to ask Nami. He took his phone and looked up Nami's number.

"Hey, Nami.. How do you make someone remembers the past?"

It was nine in the morning and Nami was still asleep when Luffy called. "Urgh.. tried telling them the past?"

"God, Nami. If that works I wouldn't ask you." Luffy said, earning an irritated grunt from Nami.

"Bring them to places you used to go together, do things you used to do together, maybe?" Nami replied, gritting her teeth.

"Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmmm..." Luffy hummed for a moment, irritating Nami more on the other line.

That was it. God, why did he not think of that before?

"Luffy, why are you asking?"

"Nothing. Thanks, Nami. That's a good idea. See you!" Luffy hung up and checked his calendar. There were still 5 weeks left for summer break. Then, he looked up Law's number and called him.

"Law, how are you doing?" He said, as soon as Law picked up the phone.

"I'm good. You asked that earlier." Law replied, and Luffy on the other line was happy because he had not heard Law's voice for a week. "Law, do you want to go to Drum Island with me?" Luffy asked, straight to the point, not wanting to disturb the doctor. "Maybe you can remember something. I'll arrange everything. I still have 5 weeks left for summer break so I can take you there!"

Law thought for a while before he replied, "I'll.. check my schedule. I'm kinda busy now so I'll call you later."

"Yay, you're the best! Talk later!"

Few hours later, in the evening, Law called him.

"I can get 3 days off end of this month."

"3 days are okay! I'll try my best to make it worth it!"

"Then I'll leave everything to you. I'll send my details to you later. Forward all the bills to me. I'll settle all the payment. I have to go now. Bye."

Luffy wanted to talk to Law more but he understood Law was busy. Good thing it did not get too awkward between them. He would meet him in 2 weeks anyway so he had to be patient.

Luffy spent the next day arranging everything.

* * *

The night before they depart, Luffy sent a good night text to Law as usual. Law was packing his stuff when he saw Luffy's text.

_Good night Law! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! I love you! ^^_

Law was not big on texting and he did not really know symbols people used. He knew what ":)", ";)" and ":D" were but ^^ was new. So he asked, "What's "^^"?"

_It's smiling eyes! :D_

Oh. Now that he knows what it means, it is actually quite cute.

_See you tomorrow. Night ^^_

Luffy fell off his bed when he read Law's reply. Law could be dorky at times and Luffy loved that. Now he really could not wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

It was nine in the morning and Law was waiting for Luffy in his car. Their plane would take off at twelve o'clock and the airport was not too far away but Luffy insisted they have breakfast together so there he was, waiting. A moment later, Luffy came down and got into the car.

As soon as he got into the car, he greeted Law. "Good morning, Law! I miss you!" It's been almost a month and heck, he missed Law.

Law just smiled at Luffy and replied, "Morning."

He kind of missed the teenager too but he did not think it was important to mention.

It took around fifteen minutes for them to reach the airport. After Law was done with the parking procedure, they walked into the airport, looking for a place for breakfast. As soon as they were seated, Law got a call from the hospital so he asked Luffy to order first. When he got back to their table, Luffy already ordered for him.

Big breakfast set.

Law stared at the big breakfast in front of him. He only wanted coffee.

Law face palmed. It had been almost a month and Luffy was still super caring as ever.

"Ah, here. Your ticket." Luffy reached into his bag and took out the ticket, handing it to Law. When he took the ticket from Luffy, Law remembered, he never got any payment requests and he was too busy to realize. He looked at the ticket and asked, "Luffy, how did you pay for these?"

"I've been saving. Shi shi shi" Luffy had been working part-time at an amusement park in the two weeks time as a mascot. The heat was crazy but he earned a good amount. Law was shocked. He knew Luffy was not really financially stable that was why he told Luffy to forward the bills to him.

"Luffy I told you to forward them to me."

"Oh, well.." Luffy stuck out his tongue and continued eating his breakfast.

Law face palmed, again. Luffy really needs to stop doing everything by himself.

"Chopper is from Drum Island. He had some medical training this summer so he couldn't come with us but he told his father to help us. His father is a doctor too! I think you will get along with him!" Luffy told Law and the older man just smiled.

* * *

It was thirty minutes before take off and they were already seated in the plane. Luffy picked window seat for Law but Law asked Luffy to sit there instead, saying he prefer sitting in the middle. While waiting for the plane to take off, Law took out his book and started reading. Luffy on the other hand just looked around and stole glances of Law once in a while.

When the pilot announced about the takeoff, Luffy closed his eyes. He had always hated the takeoff part because it made him dizzy. Law noticed and held Luffy's hand, trying to calm him. Luffy was startled and slowly turned his gaze at Law but the older man's gaze was at the page he was reading. When the plane was already in the air, Law took his hand back and focused on his reading. Luffy was a little disappointed but he knew he had a long way to go. Luffy looked out the window and told Law to look whenever he spotted something interesting. After a while, he tried reading the in-flight magazines to curb his boredom but it did not last long. In the end, he fell asleep. Law noticed that Luffy was sleeping in an uncomfortable position so he slowly pulled Luffy towards him, placing his head on his shoulder and covered him with the blanket before he got back to his book.

It took around 1 hour from Grand Line Airport to Drum Island Airport. It was a small airport but it was packed with a lot of people. When they got there, they could see Chopper's father, Dr. Hiluluk waiting at the arrival hall. He was holding a placard with their names written on it.

They immediately approached Dr. Hiluluk who was waiting with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to Drum Island!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Hello! Thanks for the support! Thank you very very very much for the reviews, favorites and follows! They keep me going! ^^ Much love, yosh! Thanks for being with me for 12 chapters! ;D Btw, did u notice the new cover image? I can't get over Law's face! XD

Thought I'd give you the second part for Drum Island chapters before I become really busy with life ^^ I am looking forward to your reviews because they can be very inspiring. Just drop any question or opinion but I'll usually try my best to not spoil anything :3 If there is anything you don't like, or you think I should improve, feel free to tell me! (If you like it, tell me too!)

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia, abuse etc)

* * *

The weather in Drum Island was really cold. Luckily, Dr. Hiluluk's car was equipped with a heater so it was a comfortable journey all the way to the hotel. On the way, Dr. Hiluluk talked to Law about his practice and his attempt to grow a giant sakura tree on the island. He had always thought a sakura tree can heal all kinds of diseases. He understood well that sakura tree would not fit the climate of the island very well but he was willing to dedicate his time to create a seed that can withstand the island's cold temperature. Law thought it was ridiculous but he only listened and nodded while Luffy, at the back, enjoyed the view outside.

After listening to Dr. Hiluluk, Law came up with a conclusion.

Dr. Hiluluk was a quack.

Law_ hated_ quacks and incompetent doctors but for some reason he could not bring himself to be mean to Luffy's friends or whoever that was affiliated with him so he just smiled awkwardly.

On the way to the hotel, they dropped by Dr. Hiluluk's house - a medium-sized tree house to learn about the island. They had to climb a rope to get into his house and surprisingly it was very cozy. Dr. Hiluluk told them that the whole island is safe unless they are trying to climb up to the castle on top of the hill, south of the island because there resides a group of Lapahns - wild rabbit-like creatures. He gave them a copy of the island map and a copy of route map for the sightseeing trip by the tour agency he got from his friend. The agency had been following the same route for years and Luffy planned to follow the route to recreate the event ten years ago.

After the short briefing, Dr. Hiluluk asked Law to look at his research. Dr. Hiluluk was working with some complicated chemical formulas and Law helped him correct some mistakes while he was at it. When he looked at the papers and the apparatus, he could actually figure out what Dr. Hiluluk was trying to do but he decided to let the man works on it on his own.

The man was truly lucky Law got to see his formulas before he begins the work though.

One of those incorrect formulas is going to cause a big explosion.

"Brilliant! You're truly a gifted doctor!" Dr. Hiluluk praised Law, as he looked at the young surgeon's work.

"Thanks." Law smiled, awkwardly as the eccentric doctor looked at him with an admiring look.

It was late in the evening when they arrived at the hotel which was not actually very far from Dr. Hiluluk's house. Luffy asked Law to sit while he went to get the key. A moment later, Luffy came back with a key in his hand.

"Only one key?" Law asked.

"There was only one room left here and other hotels were full! I hope you don't mind. There are two beds! Don't worry! Shi shi shi" Luffy answered with a bright smile on his face.

Sharing room.

It had been years since he had to share room and now he had to share with the hyperactive teen. He thought he could at least get some rest while they were here. Luffy noticed Law's expression and said, "Don't worry! I won't bug you!" To which, the young surgeon slowly nodded to.

As soon as they got into the room, Luffy immediately threw himself on one of the beds inside and fell asleep. Law, once again annoyed by Luffy's sleeping habit, helped tucked him in properly before he proceeded to unpack some of his stuff. As soon as he was done, he took a shower.

While Law was in the bathroom, Luffy woke up from his sleep but he was still too sleepy to do anything so he just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A moment later, Law got out of the bathroom, topless and Luffy could see his body tattoos. "Law, why do you have so many tattoos?" Luffy asked, sleepily.

"Just to scare people off but in the end I got a little obsessed."

"Why do you want to scare people off?"

Law did not reply him.

"They're cool though." Luffy said, as he stared at Law's tattoos, mesmerized.

"Stop staring." Law said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry!" Luffy quickly buried his head under the blanket in embarrassment. He did not even realize what he was doing until Law told him to stop staring. Law on the other hand, made a mental note to be fully clothed whenever he got out of the bathroom later.

It was almost time for dinner and Luffy was really hungry but he decided to take a shower before they go get some dinner. Law was reading when Luffy got out of the bathroom, topless and he could see Luffy's toned upper body. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks burning.

Shit.

He turned to face other direction so he could just focus on his book. A moment later, Luffy came up to him.

"Law, let's get some dinner!"

Law looked at Luffy. His hair was still dripping wet.

"Dry your hair properly." Law said, his brows furrowed.

"Sorry. Shi shi shi" Luffy went to get his towel and dried his hair again but it seemed like he could not do it properly.

"Seriously.." Law got up from his bed and took the towel from Luffy. Then, he helped to dry Luffy's hair properly. There was no hair dryer around so they had to use whatever they had. "There. " Law said, when he was done drying Luffy's hair.

"Thanks Law! You're the best! I love you!" Luffy said, as he turned to Law. Law just stared at him in response.

That night, after dinner, they were in their room again where Law listened to Luffy talking about his plan for tomorrow. Luffy was so excited with the possibility of Law remembering him.

"What if I don't remember?" Law asked.

"I'll find other ways no matter how long it takes! I love you. I'd do anything for you!" Luffy answered with a big bright smile.

Law looked at Luffy with a skeptical look. Then, he turned his gaze back to the ceiling and smirked. "So you'd die for me?"

Without hesitation, Luffy answered, "Yeah, I would."

Law immediately turned to Luffy in shock. "Don't be silly!"

"I am serious." Luffy said, with a serious expression and his eyes were staring right into Law's eyes.

Law was speechless.

His heart started to beat really fast.

"I am going to sleep. Night." Law said, a moment later, as he turned his back to Luffy.

"Good night Law. I love you!"

* * *

The next morning, Law got up to see Luffy not in his bed. He looked at his watch, it was only half past six in the morning so he concluded that Luffy went to the bathroom and resumed his sleep. It was half past seven when he felt someone waking him up. It was Luffy. He was not in his sleep attire and it looked like he just got back from somewhere.

"Did you go out?"

"Yeah but I am not telling you where. Shi shi shi"

Law decided to just drop the subject and proceeded to get ready for their plan. It was eight in the morning when Law finished his preparation. Luffy was going to bring Law to all the places they went together to ten years ago and Law was dressed appropriately for the cold weather while Luffy was just wearing a long sleeves shirt, vest, short jeans, and sandal. His straw hat was hanging from his neck.

"What are you wearing?" Law looked at Luffy, his eyes widened.

"This is just like what I wore ten years ago. Maybe it will help you remember! Shi shi shi"

Law let out a sigh. "Forget it. I am not going anywhere until you dress properly."

"Hey, this might help you know?" Luffy tried to persuade him but Law did not respond. Instead, he started reading a book. Law seemed to have found a good technique to counter his persistent face. "Fine." Luffy said, pouting.

Law just smirked.

A moment later, Luffy was already appropriately dressed but he was not wearing any scarf.

"Where's your scarf?"

"I don't have any. I've been wearing yours. Shi shi shi speaking of which... " Luffy removed the scarf Law was wearing and replaced it with the scarf he gave Luffy 10 years ago. "You'll wear this today. Shi shi shi"

"Fine. Wear my scarf then." Law took the scarf Luffy removed and started wrapping them around Luffy's neck.

"Thanks Law. I love you! You're the best!"

Law just stared at Luffy. Then he said, "Let's go."

They went and visited the main attractions on Drum Island, one by one, following the route on the map provided by Dr. Hiluluk. The spots were mainly historical places and beautiful ice morphology. They stopped once in a while whenever Law got interested and decided to observe longer. It was not too long until they reached the place Luffy really could not wait to get to. "This is where I first noticed you. Shi shi shi" Luffy said, as they reached a large historical statue. "I hope it's still here."

"What is?" Law asked, as he looked around. Luffy scanned the whole area looking for something until his face finally lightened up.

"Follow me! I'll show you something nice!" Luffy said, as he grabbed Law's hand and took him through the woods. Even after 10 years he still remembered the entrance to the mysterious place. They walked through some trees and Law could feel the temperature getting warmer. From afar, he could make out some colorful things.

"Here we are!" Luffy announced proudly.

Law's eyes widened the moment he saw what was in front of him. Law could not believe it. There was a flower field in Drum Island. He could see many types of butterflies flying low and there were many types of flowers as well. He looked up for information about Drum Island before their departure from Grand Line City and found that the whole island was always covered in snow. There was nothing about a flower field.

"How did you know this place?"

"You know what, you asked the same thing 10 years ago and this time the answer is still secret. Shi shi shi." Luffy answered with a cheeky grin and Law's brows furrowed. But still, Law could not hide how mesmerized he was by the sight in front of him. Somehow, he had a feeling that he had been to the flower field before. It was a very familiar feeling but he could not remember anything more. Law kept looking around the flower field in awe, until he felt his sleeve pulled by Luffy. Then he felt something slipped into the back of his ear.

A sunflower.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

Luffy looked at Law and smiled. "You look so pretty. Shi shi shi"

Law froze.

"Don't say weird things! I am not pretty!" He pulled his fur cap down in embarrassment.

"Yes you are! Shi shi shi! Hey, Law! I can reach your ear now! Shi shi shi last time I had to ask you to kneel down." Luffy said, as he tiptoed, trying to touch Law's furry cap. "Maybe I'll be taller than you soon!"

"Yeah, right." Law smirked as he lifted his hand up, trying to take the sunflower off his ear.

"What are you doing?" Luffy said as he grabbed Law's hand."Don't take it off!"

Law was annoyed but he gave up and kept the sunflower on.

They stayed for around half an hour before they walked out of the flower field and started heading somewhere with Luffy leading the way. On the way there, Luffy started commenting on Law's furry cap.

"Law, your cap is funny!"

Law looked at Luffy, his eyes narrowed and his hand held his cap defensively.

"You like fluffy things do you?"

Law lowered his cap and kept walking, ignoring his question.

Halfway to the next spot, Luffy's stomach grumbled. Law took out a bar of chocolate from his backpack and gave it to Luffy.

"Whoa, chocolate! Law, you're always so prepared!" Luffy said to Law, with his eyes sparkling. Then, he remembered something. He opened his backpack and reached inside. "Wait, look what I got! Luffy said as he took out a big bento box out of his backpack with a lot of onigiri and side dishes inside it. "Here!"

Law's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"I went to Dr. Hiluluk's house early in the morning to make them! 10 years ago you brought a lot of onigiri with you so this time I brought some! Shi shi shi take it, Law!"

Oh. So that was where he went to.

Law reached for one of the onigiri and observed it. He could tell that the shape got better every time. He took a bite and his face lightened up because it tasted a lot better than before.

They sat down for a while before they continued moving. A moment later, they reached a rocky path. The rocks were a little angular so they were supposed to walk slowly to avoid falling and hurting themselves. To Law's surprise, Luffy started running on the rocky path.

"Oi, Luffy! What are you doing?! It's dangerous!"

As soon as he finished talking, Luffy fell. His knees, palms, and his jaw were wounded. He looked like he was on the verge of crying and Law immediately rushed to him.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?" Law said, as he examined Luffy's wounds and started tending to them. As soon as he finished treating them, he noticed Luffy looking at him with a wide grin. "What?"

"Law, you're amazing. You make good onigiri and you can treat wounds too!"

Law looked at him, confused. "This is just basic aid and how do you know if I make good onigiri?"

"Ten years ago, Law! Shi shi shi"

Oh, right.

"You're kind too, you know?" Luffy added.

Kind?

Luffy must be joking.

Law furrowed his brows.

"I'm not kind." Law said, as he covered the wounds with the band aids.

"I've decided. I want to marry you!"

_"I've decided! When I grow up I want to marry you!"_

Another voice resounded in Law's head as soon as he heard Luffy's words. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to check his consciousness. Then, he got back to his senses. Law's eyes widened and he pushed Luffy's face away in surprise. "Y-y-you're really crazy, you know?"

"I love you. Shi shi shi how about you?" Luffy said, as he stared right into Law's eyes. Law could feel his cheeks starting to burn. He lowered his furry cap and replied, "I don't like idiot."

"Ahhhh!"

They rested for a while until Luffy felt comfortable walking again. Then, they continued their journey. Luffy said the next place would be the last spot and Law noticed Luffy's expression changed gloomy.

"Are you okay?" Law asked.

"Yeah, I am okay. Let's go."

They walked for a while before they saw a higher ground with a house on top of it and an exposed rocky part. Even after 10 years, everything was still the same as before. Suddenly Law felt his head aching upon seeing the sight. He cupped his face and sat down, trying to cope with the pain. Luffy noticed and tried to help but Law held out a hand, stopping him from doing anything. After a moment, he felt better and proceeded to ask Luffy about the place.

"This is the last place we went to. The weather was getting worse and we were trying to climb on those rocks to get to the house up there before.." Luffy paused. His face looked guilty. "..before you got injured."

They were silent for a moment before Luffy spoke again. "I think this is it. Let's go back."

Law looked at the exposed rocky part and said, "Shouldn't we try climbing-"

"NO!" Law was shocked by Luffy's tone. He immediately turned to look at Luffy who looked extremely upset. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Okay. I won't climb up. Why are you so upset?"

"Because the last time we climbed those you almost died!" Tears started to fall from his eyes. It was the first time Law ever saw Luffy crying and he could feel his heart broke a little inside. "It w- was all m- my fault. I-" Before Luffy could finish his words, Law pulled him into his arms.

"Shh.." He ran his hand over Luffy's back, trying to soothe him. "Crying doesn't suit you."

"I wish I- I.. W- was the one injured instead. T-too m-much blo- blood.." Luffy said, sobbing. To which Law replied, "Don't be silly." Law patted and rubbed Luffy's back, trying to calm him. He kept hugging Luffy until the teen finally starting to calm down. "Let's go back."

Luffy slowly looked up at Law, his eyes still teary, and slowly nodded. Law smiled and placed his hand on Luffy's head in response. Then he put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, guiding him away from the place.

On their way back, Law noticed a small body buried under the snow. He walked over to check and discovered a baby Lapahn, still alive but it was very weak and its leg was injured. They were surprised because the area was in the north so there should not be any Lapahn there. Luffy insisted they treat the baby Lapahn's injury while Law contemplated walking away before they see another Lapahn but for some reason he did not really have the heart to leave the tiny thing untreated.

"He is cute! I wonder where his parents are." Luffy said, as he looked at the tiny baby Lapahn. Law just finished treating it and they had no clue what to do with it.

Suddenly, they were both overshadowed by something big. Law and Luffy slowly looked at each other. Then, they heard a grunt. They slowly turned their heads back to see a big Lapahn behind them, just few inches taller than Law with a buff build. It was very close and its hand aimed for Law who was holding the baby Lapahn. Luckily, his reflex was fast enough. He managed to jump out from the spot, one hand grabbing Luffy and another hand holding the baby Lapahn. The ground he was standing on earlier shattered.

Law immediately told Luffy to escape while he distract the big Lapahn. He suspected that the Lapahn thought they were harming its child. However, Luffy refused to leave Law alone. "Just go! Don't be stubborn!"

"No. I won't leave you alone!" Luffy replied.

While they were busy arguing, another strike came. This time, Luffy was the one saving Law.

"Luffy, as long as this _thing_ is here with us it will attack us! Just let it chase me! I will think of a way to escape!" Law said, as he and Luffy ran from the big Lapahn. Luckily the snow on the area was not so thick, making it easier for them to run faster.

"Then give it to me!" Luffy snatched the baby Lapahn from Law and ran to another direction, away from Law. "You go! Run!"

"Oi, stop! Don't be silly!" Law quickly went after Luffy.

Despite its big body, the Lapahn was very agile. It managed to catch up to Luffy's speed. Law was fast too but still, he was left a little far behind. The Lapahn chased Luffy until they reached a cliff. He looked down and saw how high the cliff was, with rocky surface below.

Dead end.

Luffy was cornered. He could not go anywhere else. The Lapahn approached Luffy slowly and its hand moved again, going to deal another blow. Luffy hugged the baby Lapahn tightly and closed his eyes.

Law watched as the Lapahn lifted its hand. He was almost there but it was not close enough to stop the Lapahn. His eyes widened in fear.

No. No. No. Please don't.

"LUFFFFYYYYY!"

"Aaaaaee.." Suddenly they could hear a loud, high-pitched sound.

The big Lapahn stopped moving. Its fist hanging mid air.

"Aaaaaee.."

Luffy opened his eyes slowly. It was the baby Lapahn.

Luffy slowly held out the baby Lapahn, showing it to the big Lapahn and it slowly took its offspring from Luffy. It looked at the baby for a moment and then turned its gaze to Luffy and Law, who was now standing next to Luffy, as though it was apologizing before making its way out of there.

"Whew!" Luffy wiped the sweat off his forehead as he slowly sat on the ground. "That was close."

Then, he noticed Law was standing in front of him, trembling. His expression was angry. Luffy swallowed his saliva in fear. "You idiot..." Law said with a shaky voice.

Luffy was about to protest when he felt Law's hands pulling him into a tight embrace. " That was close! I was scared! Damn!" Luffy could feel his shoulder wet. He could feel Law's heart beating fast and the older man was trembling.

"Law?" Luffy was surprised but he slowly wrapped his hands around Law. "I am sorry."

The hug lasted for what seemed like an eternity for Luffy.

It took a while before Law finally stopped trembling and released his hands from Luffy. Then, he lifted both his hands, cupping Luffy's face.

"Law?" Luffy looked at Law who was staring right into his eyes. He could see traces of tears on Law's face.

"IDIOT!" Law flicked his finger on Luffy's forehead, making the teen shriek in pain. "IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!"

Those were five fierce, consecutive attacks.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Luffy touched his forehead with both hands, tears started welling in his eyes. "What was that for?!"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" Law said as he stood up. "If you do that again I am going to cut all ties with you!"

Cutting all ties?

Luffy shivered to that thought.

He quickly got up and hugged Law from behind. "I am sorry Law. I am really, really sorry. Don't cut ties with me!" He kept pleading but Law did not respond. They were silent all the way back to the hotel.

As soon as they reached the hotel room, Law took his stuff and headed to the bathroom. Luffy tried to talk to him again but he shut the bathroom door to Luffy's face.

* * *

Law stood under the shower, letting the water washed away all his fatigue as he cupped his face with both hands.

It really had been a long day.

It was unfortunate they had to stumble upon a Lapahn. It was scary.

Damn scary.

He wondered how he would feel if Luffy...

He could not. He did not want to imagine it.

As soon as he got out of the bathroom, Luffy jumped at him, apologizing again. "Hey, you're all sweaty! Get off me!" Law said, as he struggled to push Luffy away from him.

"Please, please, please forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes to stop being an idiot. I'll get a brain surgery, eat a lot of fish eyes, or shave my head bald. Please stop being mad at me!"

Law smiled a little, unconsciously.

What with those weird ideas?

Then he noticed Luffy staring at him. "You smiled!"

Law's eyes widened in realization and he pushed Luffy's head away. "Idiot!"

"Law, I am sorry! I promise I won't be reckless again. Please, forgive me?" Luffy looked at Law with teary, doe eyes.

Law looked at the teen in front of him and let out a sigh. "Fine. Now go and take a shower. You smell really bad."

"Yay, you're the best! I love you!" Luffy said, as he gave Law a smile that could rival a sun.

* * *

That night, they were both on their own beds, looking at the ceiling. It had been a long day and both of them were really tired. Earlier, they told Dr. Hiluluk about the Lapahn and he was extremely shocked. Dr. Hiluluk apologized to both of them and he made sure to tell the island community about it later . He was really glad both of them were not injured.

"Luffy, I'm sorry. This place seems familiar. I had a feeling that I've been here before but I can't recall anything else." Law spoke, breaking the silence. He was disappointed.

"It's okay. I'll find other ways. Shi shi shi"

Then, they were silent again for a moment before Law said something again.

"Luffy, do you want to work for me again?"

"You want me to work for you again?" Luffy got up from his bed with a surprised expression.

"Yeah. This time we don't need the long ass contract."

"I don't care if you want to sign a contract. I just want to be close to you. Shi shi shi"

That left Law speechless.

"Fine then. What do you say?"

"I'll do it! Shi shi shi Law, I love you. You're the best!"

Law just remained silent and a moment later he could hear Luffy sleep talking. He slowly got up from his bed and tucked the teen properly. Then, he looked at the young teen's sleeping face, ran a finger on his cheek, slowly caressing it, and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Hello! Thanks for the support! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! They keep me going! ^^ Much love, yosh!

If there is anything you don't like, you think I should improve, or you wish to see, feel free to tell me! We can talk about it ;D

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia, abuse etc)

* * *

_Luffy was cornered. He could not go anywhere else. The Lapahn approached Luffy slowly and its hand moved, going to deal a blow. _

_Law tried to save Luffy but the distance grew larger as he ran. Law could only watch as the Lapahn lifted its hand. His eyes widened in fear. _

_No. No. No. Please don't._

_"LUFFFFYYYYY!"_

_He could see blood splashing. The Lapahn's white fur and the snow on the ground slowly turned red. There was blood everywhere, even on his shirt._

"NOOO!"

Law woke up from his sleep, sweat all over his face and tears rolling on his cheeks. His heart was beating really fast and he was trembling. It seemed like he still could not get the event out of his mind.

Shit.

Why is he crying?

"Law, are you okay?" A voice came from the bed opposite to his, and the bedside lamp next to it was switched on. He could see the teen looking at him with a very concerned face. The teen immediately came out from the cover and moved to Law's bed, sitting next to him. He lifted up Law's face slowly, looking into his eyes.

"I- I- am okay. Sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?"

"It's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" Luffy said, as he wiped the tears off Law's face. "I am sorry. It was all my fault."

Law just shook his head in response. Then, Luffy extended his arms, wrapping them around Law before he slowly lay down, pulling Law with him. They lay down, side by side, foreheads touching and Law could feel Luffy's warm breath on his face.

"Law, can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Whatever danger coming, don't face it alone. Don't tell me to run away. I want to be with you. You're pretty reckless too back there, weren't you?"

Then, they were silent.

"Okay." Law replied shortly a moment later. The warmth from Luffy made Law sleepy and his eyes got heavier.

"I am not going to be reckless again so you shouldn't too." Luffy said and Law could feel a kiss planted on his forehead before he fell asleep. "Good night, Law. I love you."

* * *

"Good morning, Law!"

A cheerful voice greeted Law as he opened his eyes slowly. It was Luffy, sitting on his own bed, facing Law's bed as though he had been watching Law. It was already morning and their flight would be in the afternoon. He looked at his phone, it was already half past seven in the morning. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look so peaceful in your sleep so I didn't want to bother you. Besides, it's still early, right? Shi shi shi!" Luffy explained.

Law got up from his bed and started getting ready for their flight back to Grand Line City. While he was getting ready, he noticed his scarf from ten years ago lying next to his coat. He took it and looked at it for a while. Even after ten years, the scarf still looked good. Luffy had taken care of it very well. He looked at it a little while more before he walked over to Luffy and wrapped it around Luffy's neck. "It's yours now."

Luffy just stared at him in confusion. "But, this is from your uncle.."

"It's okay." Law replied with a smile.

Then, the teen looked at Law with an excited face. "Thank you, Law!"

And, Law just smiled in return.

Few hours later, they were already in front of Doctor Hiluluk's house because he was going to take them to the airport. When they got into the house, they saw an old woman with long white hair but she was not a typical old woman. She wore trendy outfit and there were a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"This is Doctor Kureha. She came to visit. I told her about you and she was interested in meeting you." Doctor Hiluluk said, introducing the old woman to Law.

"You must be Doctor Trafalgar. I am Doctor Kureha. People call me Doctorine."

"Hello, Doctorine." Law replied with a faint smile.

Luffy who was standing next to Law just looked at the female doctor. "Grandma, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

The female doctor stared into Luffy's eyes in response. "Watch your mouth, I am only 141 years old!" Then, she landed a blow on Luffy's head.

"OUCHHHH!" Luffy yelled in pain.

Law looked at Luffy who was on the verge of crying and then at the female doctor in front of him.

What a character.

"You okay?" Law asked Luffy, while examining the bump on his head.

"Yeah, I am okay. My head is pretty hard. Shi shi shi!" Luffy said, to which, the surgeon smiled to, in response.

Law sat down with Doctor Kureha, having conversation as Luffy and Doctor Hiluluk went to the back of the house because Doctor Hiluluk wanted Luffy to give some stuff to Chopper. After a while, Doctor Kureha and Law stopped talking about medical stuff . They just sat in silence until Law noticed that the female doctor was staring at him, making him starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Is there.. Anything wrong?"

"You wanna know the secret of my youth?" Doctor Kureha asked.

Law froze.

No. Not really.

Of course, he did not tell the doctor that.

"Hey, you were here 10 years ago, right? You look like one of the boys who got lost during the sightseeing tour. You changed a lot but I can still recognize you."

Law stared at the doctor in front of him. Then, he decided to pretend that he remembered."Yeah."

"I was with the rescue team ten years ago. They did not trust Hiluluk so I had to go. Tch!" Then, she added, "We had to transfer you out because the hospital was full and we did not have your blood type. That boy over there did not stop crying when he found out you were no longer in town. Hihihi" Doctor Kureha said, as she turned her gaze on Luffy.

Luffy did?

"Anyway, I am glad you grew up to be a fine man." Then, she went on with her question. "Are you happy?"

Law was surprised by the question and he did not know how to respond to that. He used to be depressed but now..

Without realizing, he slowly turned to Luffy, who was looking at Doctor Hiluluk explaining about something. Then, he turned his gaze back to Doctor Kureha. "Yeah, I guess I am happy." He said, with a soft smile on his face.

"This kind of happy, don't forget it! Hihihi"

A moment later, Doctor Hiluluk and Luffy walked over to Law and Doctor Kureha, telling them that it was time to go. It took them around 30 minutes to reach the airport and both the doctors from Drum Island walked with Law and Luffy into the airport.

"Visit again soon! I am going to send you updates on my research!" Doctor Hiluluk said, before they went into the departure hall while Doctor Kureha just smiled and waved. Law and Luffy waved at both of them as they made their way to the departure hall, ready to go on board of the plane, back to their life in Grand Line City.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the plane, Luffy's stomach grumbled. They only had light meal in flight just now so it was definitely not enough for Luffy since the teen had monster appetite. "Let's get lunch. I'll take you to a meat place." Law said, as they made their way to the parking lot.

Luffy's eyes sparkled upon hearing the word 'meat'. "Yay, you're the best! I love you!" And, Law just smiled in response.

As soon as they got to the restaurant, Law asked Luffy to get whatever he wants. "Take it as your welcoming party." Luffy, being the way he was, ordered a lot of meat and as usual, Luffy put a large portion of meat in front of Law, asking him to finish it and Law could only let out a long sigh. He really did not know how to explain about his small appetite to Luffy .

After they were finished with lunch, they stayed for a while and chat. Luffy ordered some desserts and Law just sat and listened to Luffy talking about a lot of things. They were ready to go home when suddenly Luffy felt the need to go to the washroom so Law waited for him outside the restaurant. While Law waited for Luffy, a familiar voice greeted Law.

It was Smoker.

Shit.

"I saw that brat just now. I can't believe you're still together." Smoker said, as he stood closer to Law. Smoker's assistant - a young woman wearing a pair of glasses was standing few feet away from him, giving him the privacy he needed.. "I swear you look a lot more handsome nowadays, Law."

Law did not say anything and turned his face to another direction.

"I miss you. Leave that brat, come back to me. I'll break off my engagement."

Law remained silent.

"Come on, Law." Smoker said, as he put his hand on Law's shoulder.

"Hands off." The murderous glare from Law instantly made Smoker took his hand back. "Luffy is not a brat. He is a thousand times better than you and I won't go back to you even if I die." Law flipped him a finger.

"This is what I really like about you, Law. Such an attitude." Smoker whispered as he cupped Law's chin with one hand, ignoring Law's glare.

Law clenched his fists.

Oh, he is so going to break all of Smoker's fingers.

"OOIII!" Suddenly both of them heard a loud voice.

It was Luffy.

"Don't disturb Law!" Luffy shouted, as he got into the space between Law and Smoker, pushing Smoker away from Law.

"Brat, you want to brawl?!" Smoker held up his fist, trying to get back at the teen.

"Bring it on, grandpa!" Luffy held his fists up in response, getting into a fighting stance.

Then, they both stared angrily at each other for quite a long time.

"Luffy, you don't have to waste time on someone like him. Let's go home." Law said, a while later, trying to avoid unnecessary fight.

"But.."

"Let's just go home." Law pulled Luffy into a hug with one hand and kissed Luffy's temple.

Luffy's knees instantly went weak.

And, Smoker's jaw dropped upon seeing the sight. Law never showed him any kind of affection!

"E-E-E-EH.. O-ok.. L-let's g-go home." Luffy obediently followed Law, as the older man guided him to the car by his shoulder and they could hear Smoker went berserk at the back. Luckily his assistant was there to hold him back. As soon as they got into the car, Law realized what he did.

Oh shit.

That was totally not necessary. Why did he do that?

Law banged his head on the steering wheel a few times, punishing himself for being stupid. Then, he noticed that Luffy's face looked like he could fly to the sky in that moment. "Oi, that was just an act, okay?" But, Luffy did not seem like he heard him.

Shit.

An hour later, they were already in one of the parking spots at Luffy's apartment building. Thanks for arranging the trip." Law said, as Luffy took off the seatbelt.

"No. I should thank you. Thanks for deciding to come. Shi shi shi!" Luffy replied, with a wide grin as usual. "Now that I'm back working with you again I'll be sure to bug you a lot! I'll work harder to make you remember the past too! I'll be going now!"

"Yeah, see you around." Law made some waving gestures with his fingers and smiled.

Before Luffy got out of the car, he gave a peck on Law's cheek. "I love you. Later! Shi shi shi!"

Law's eyes widened in shock.

Oh shit.

* * *

It was the beginning of July and it had been a week since Law and Luffy returned from Drum Island. Law was on his break when Luffy called, trying to get Law to attend Nami's birthday party.

"Law, you're free this Sunday night, right? Let's go to Nami's birthday party!

"I have something to do." Law lied. He really did not like parties. He would rather just stay home reading and sleeping.

"You mean, read and sleep?"

Shit.

"Of course not. I have to attend a medical talk. I'll be too tired at night."

"On Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Luffy, he is lying!" Suddenly, Shachi shouted from behind, ruining Law's attempt to avoid attending the party. Then, Law could hear Luffy complaining from the other line.

Law slowly turned to face Shachi and Shachi could feel the air turned chilly.

"Do I really have to go?" Law asked, a while later while one of his hands was wrapped around Shachi's neck tightly as the other guy struggled to escape. Oh, he was not going to kill the guy _yet_. He was just going to teach the nosy guy some lesson.

"She invited you!"

"Why would she invite me? We're not that close."

"You're my friend."

As if that was a valid answer. Unless..

"Did you force her to invite me?" Law asked. He finally let go of Shachi from his death choke and the poor guy was now panting heavily, trying to breathe as much air as he could.

"No. Well, actually, all of my friends like you! They see you as part of the circle now! Shi shi shi!"

"W-wha-?!" Law's jaw dropped upon hearing what Luffy said. That was unexpected. In the end, he agreed to go. "What should I get her?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of it! So, you really will come, won't you?"

"Y.. Y-yes.." Law confirmed, reluctantly.

"Then, it's decided! I love you! See you soon!" Then, Luffy hung up.

"What's that, Law? Are you going on- uff.. Uff" Shachi tried to pry into Law's business, again. But, Law shut Shachi's mouth with his palm before the poor guy could finish his sentence.

Then, Law let out a sigh.

Law did not have many people he could call friends. The only friends in Grand Line City he had before he met Luffy were Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Kid. But still, he put limits to the friendship with them. He thought those people were crazy enough to want to hang out with someone like him. Then, he met Luffy and he was slowly dragged into Luffy's circle of friends. Not that he did not like them. He just thought sometimes they were too crazy and energetic. They were nice people though. Of course, the craziest of all was Luffy.

Law just smiled to that thought.

Somehow, he was glad he met Luffy.

* * *

That Sunday night, Law went to the party with Luffy. He brought another gift because he did not like to come to people's party empty-handed. Nami lived in an apartment near Luffy's apartment complex and she lived with a blue-haired girl named Vivi. They knocked on Nami's door and a while later the door was open. It was Nami. "Looking good, aren't you both? Come on in!" She gestured for them to follow her.

The party had already started when they arrived and there were a lot of people inside including Luffy's friends - Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook. Law did not know how exactly Luffy got his lecturers to be part of the circle but the teen surely had amazing people skills. He could even make Law come to parties. There was no mistaking it.

They put the gifts they brought on the table and made their way to join Luffy's friends who were sitting with Nami's sister, Nojiko. The party was actually a belated birthday party as Nojiko could not make it on Nami's birthday. It was a crazy party. They were playing drinking game and it was like everyone was trying to get really drunk. Law got drunk sometimes but drinking game really was not his thing.

After a while, Law slowly made his way to the balcony, trying to find some peace and to recharge his energy. It was quite hard for him to keep up with Luffy's friends. They were just too energetic - the opposite of himself. He looked up to the night sky but it was pitch black. The moon and the stars were hidden. A moment later, he could hear the sound of rain falling. The surrounding got colder and Law was lost in the rhythm of the falling rain and the emanating petrichor.

Rain, huh?

Somehow, it gave him a nostalgic feeling.

Some of Nami's friends came late to the party and Law could hear them wishing Nami happy birthday from inside the apartment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMI!" The girls said in unison.

_"Happy birthday Law! We love you!"  
_

Suddenly, there were _voices _in his head and a _scene _flashed before him.

It was raining and he was inside a car with some faceless figures. He could hear a man, a woman, and a little girl chattering and laughing.

He closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.

Is this one of his lost memories?

He tried to remember more but he could not. Then, he cupped his face in disappointment. "Urgh.."

Somehow the whole attempt to remember his past was taking its toll on him and some of the memories he really wanted to forget were threatening to resurface.

"Law, are you okay? You look pale. Let's go in. It's raining." Luffy's voice took him back to the reality. Luffy saw him looking unstable at the balcony and he was afraid Law would fall or do something stupid. Luffy grabbed Law's hand, trying to pull Law into the apartment but Law did not move. "Law?"

"Why do you like me?" Law asked, out of the blue without looking at Luffy. He slowly pulled his hand out of Luffy's. "I am a horrible person. I've done horrible things. I am grumpy and sadistic. I am violent. I hurt people when I'm angry."

"You only hurt people who are hurting you." Luffy replied.

"Sometimes, it's just over small things. I-"

"I believe you're like that because of something from the past. Something you're not ready to share with me yet." Luffy interrupted. "I know you've changed and to be honest sometimes I am scared. Shi shi shi! But, I really don't care. I just.. can't stop loving you." Then, he smiled his usual bright smile.

That left Law speechless. A moment later, he spoke again. "But, I-"

"Stop! Don't try to make me give up on you! Once I've decided on something I'll definitely do it! I'll definitely marry you."

"What if.. I don't want to marry you?"

Luffy took Law's hand again, slowly kissing it. "I love you! I'll make you want to marry me! Shi shi shi!"

Law was speechless.

Luffy gave Law one of his bright smiles again and slowly dragged Law inside."Let's go in!"

Once they were inside, they sat next to Robin who still seemed sober. Then, Luffy left Law to get a drink for him. It had been a while since Law saw Robin. Law thought Robin was one of the people Law could really talk to from Luffy's circle of friends as the woman seemed to share the same fascination for morbid things and they both share the same passion for intellectual pursuit.

"That was romantic. He really cares about you, right?" Robin said, referring to what happened at the balcony. Sometimes, Law thought the woman was really scary because she seemed to know and noticed a lot of things. Robin noticed that Law was looking at her with a weird look and explained. "Don't worry. Everyone knows Luffy likes you."

Huh?

"He never told us but we know from the way he cares too much about you. Whenever we hung out, he would always bring you up." Robin explained. Then, she added, "I've never witnessed it myself but I heard he loves you over meat. You should be proud. You're the first person ever to top the chart. I am jealous."

Law looked at the woman in front of him. He really was not sure what to feel with all the information given.

A moment later, Luffy came back with a drink for Law. He took it from Luffy and smiled at the teen, who smiled widely to him in return. Suddenly, he felt scared. He was growing really fond of the teen and he was scared that Luffy will leave once he finds out about his past.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.

W/N: Hello! Thanks for the support! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! They keep me going! ^^ Much love, yosh!

If there is anything you don't like, you think I should improve, or you wish to see, feel free to tell me! We can talk about it ;D

Warning: Vulgar languages, OOC, bad grammar, maybe a little illogical, TRIGGER (depression, anxiety, panic attack, trauma, phobia, abuse etc)

* * *

It had been two hours since he started his journey and he was almost near his destination. He did not want to delay it any further so he purposely took half day off work to visit that one place he had not visited in six months. After he drove past a big signboard, he turned right into a smaller road from the highway and drove straight until he saw a familiar building. As he got nearer, he slowed down and stopped at the entrance, pulled down the mirror so the guard could see him.

LITTLE GARDEN ORPHANAGE

That was written on the stone wall next to the entrance.

He had been there for the past few years and the guard knew him well enough to let him in. As soon as he got his permission, he drove into one of the parking spots in the area, turned off the engine, and took off his sunglasses. He stayed in his seat for a while, taking a deep breath before he got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Then, he took out three big paper bags and walked to a small table under a tree as promised. While he walked, he observed the surrounding. It had not changed much. Only more trees and flowers. Then, he looked at one big tree near the field. The swing he liked was still there. Who was he kidding? It had only been six months since he last visited but it had been his habit to observe the place. All in all, the place had been taken care of very well.

As he walked to the table under the tree, the kids who were standing along the way ran away upon the sight of him. He was definitely not their favorite person and he did not intend to be.

As soon as he reached his destination, he put all the paper bags on the small table and just as he was about to take a seat, a familiar voice greeted him. "Law! It's been a while! I miss you!" A big man with orange hair and beard walked over to Law and gave him a hug.

"Y-yeah.. It's been a while, Saul. Now, can you let me go? I can't.. breathe." Law said, struggling. The big man was hugging him really tight and for a moment he thought he was going to die.

The big man slowly pushed him to sit on one of the seats next to the small table before he took a seat next to Law.

"I am sorry I didn't call." Law said, as soon as Saul was seated.

"It's okay. I know you're busy."

"Is everything good?"

"We're doing fine. It's all thanks to you too." Saul said, expressing his gratitude.

"Please, don't mention it."

"How about you? You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. You're starting to take care of yourself, weren't you?" Saul asked, as he observed the young man in front of him. Law looked like he had put on more weight and he looked a lot healthier.

"Yeah, I guess." Law answered shortly.

More like, someone had been taking care of him.

"How was work?" Saul asked.

"It's good as always. I love my job." Law replied, with a smile. Then, he took a deep breath before he continued. "Saul, lately I've been trying to remember my past." Law said, straight to the point and he was met by a surprised look from Saul.

"I thought you wanted to forget everything?"

"Someone from the past came and suddenly I just felt like I wanted to know. I want to know my family and remember my memories with them."

"I see."

"Saul, don't misunderstand. I love you and I know you love me but.."

"I understood. It's your family. It's normal for you to want to know."

Then, they were silent.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Law asked, a moment later.

"I don't think it's wrong. I am just worried that you won't be able to handle it. If it's starting to hurt you, promise me you'll stop."

"Okay, Saul." Then, he smiled

"That's my boy." Saul said, as he ruffled Law's hair

"I'm not a boy anymore." Law protested but he did not do anything to stop Saul.

"You'll always be the boy from nine years ago. Dere shishi, dere shishi!"

Law just chuckled upon hearing Saul's response. It had been a while since he heard Saul's weird laughing style. Somehow it was so relaxing to just sit and talk to Saul like that. Suddenly, he felt something touching his foot so he looked down to see.

It was a small rubber ball.

Then, he heard some voices. He turned his attention to where they were from to see a young girl few feet away, pushed towards him by her friends. "Aisa, go get the ball!"

Too bad for the girl, her friends pushed too hard and she fell flat right in front of Law. After a moment, she slowly got up and sat, examining her injuries when she felt something overshadowing her. She slowly looked up to see Law standing in front of her and the girl immediately shut her eyes tightly in fear until she felt that someone was tending her wounds gently. She opened her eyes slowly to find Law working on her wounds and she kept staring at the surgeon with her teary eyes.

After Law was done, he held out the ball the girl came for and the girl slowly took it from him. Then, she looked at Law again, still with a scared expression. Law lifted up his hand slowly and the girl shut her eyes tightly again upon seeing Law's hand. To her surprise, she felt a pat on her head. The girl opened her eyes and looked up to Law who was looking at her with a stoic expression. Tint of red slowly appeared on her cheeks. Then, she smiled at Law and said "Thanks!" before she went back to her friends.

"Law, you've changed." Saul said, as Law returned to his seat and the surgeon looked at him with a confused expression. "Law, stay for dinner. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Sure."

* * *

During dinner time, he sat next to Saul as usual. The seat next to him had always been empty every time he had dinner at the orphanage. The kids were so scared of him that they would sit closer to another end of the long table. But that night, the girl from the evening sat in the empty seat next to him and smiled at him. Then, she placed a small felt toy bear in front of him. "For you!"

Law was not sure what to do so he turned to Saul but the big man just gave him a smile. Law slowly turned back to the girl and smiled faintly, ruffling her hair. "Thank you." The girl blushed and chuckled in response. A moment later, the other kids started to shift positions. All of them went to sit closer to Law and Saul. Law's eyes widened in shock upon the sight. Saul was right. Few months before he would not even bother to smile and ruffle any of the kids' hair.

Shit.

He just realized that he was slowly changing and he was not sure if it was a good thing. He looked around again and realized the kids were now looking at him with smile on their faces.

Oh shit.

Suddenly, he heard the little girl sitting next to him said something familiar. "When I grow up, I want to marry you!"

Law slowly turned and looked at the young girl next to him, who was now looking at him with sparkling eyes, big smile, and her cheeks blushing. His eyes widened again in shock and he could hear Saul laughing really hard.

EHHH?

After dinner, Law had a little chat with Saul before he decided to go home and Saul walked him until they were near the parking spots. From afar, he could hear the children saying goodbye to him and told him to visit again.

"Law, whatever you do, don't let your past get in the way. It's not your fault." Saul said, just before they parted.

Law did not know why Saul suddenly said that but he just smiled in response. "Thanks. See you soon, Saul."

Saul watched as Law made his way to the car and he recalled the day Law first got to the orphanage. The boy looked like he hated everything and had really high tendency to hurt people. Law did not talk to anyone at the orphanage and he pushed everyone away. Saul spent quite a long time trying to make Law open up to him and he wondered what was it that was slowly changing the boy from nine years ago.

* * *

_Little Garden Orphanage_

_Nine years ago_

_Law and Saul was sitting at a table under a tree, doing their own businesses when Saul suddenly burts out laughing reading the jokes in the newspaper. "Dere shishi, dere shishi!"_

_Law looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Saul. "Did you just laugh? That's a weird way to laugh." _

_"Really? Dere shishi, dere shishi!"_

_Somehow, the young boy found the weird laughing style funny and began chuckling. A moment later, he noticed that the big guy had stopped laughing and was looking at him with a surprised face._

_"W-w-what?"_

_"You should laugh more. You look cuter when you laugh."_

_Law blushed and pulled his fur hat down a little, covering his eyes. "I don't have any reason to laugh."_

_"Someday, someone will come and make you happy. You will want to laugh and smile everyday."_

_Law stared at the big guy for a while and said, "I don't think so."_

* * *

That night, after he was done with shower, he rummaged through the bottom compartment in his wardrobe where he kept old things and took out a small box. He opened it and inside were two photo frames. One had a photo of him, a little girl, a man, and a woman while another one had a photo of him and a tall, blonde man. He was told that those people are his family.

Everyone in the photo looked happy. Everyone was holding him like he was precious.

Then, he remembered the day when he was told about his family's death. He could not even cry because he remembered nothing about them. He had spent the last nine years trying to forget everything about his past, trying to just wipe everything away and become someone new but he could never throw the frames or the clothes with the weird smiley face away. That night, when he saw those frames again he felt like an idiot. Tears were threatening to fall but he blinked his eyes a few times in attempt to stop them. He did not even know why he suddenly felt like crying.

He cleaned the surface of the frames and stared at them for a little while more before he made his way to the bedroom and placed them on one of the bedside tables, along with the felt toy bear and another photo frame.

That night, he had a dream.

_Law was standing in the kitchen. He saw blood everywhere. On the floor, on his pajama, and on his hands. He was holding a knife smeared in blood and his heart was pounding like crazy. He could hear someone asking him "Law, are you okay? Law!" but he could not respond._

_Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned back and saw Luffy. The teen was looking at him with a shocked face._

_Why is Luffy here? He should not be here._

_"Law, what did you do?" The teen looked at the blood and then at the knife in Law's hand._

_"Luffy, listen to me, please." Law said, as he moved closer to Luffy._

_"No, no. Don't come close." Luffy took few steps backward and then ran into the darkness._

_"Luffy, wait!" He tried to chase Luffy but the room was slowly flooded by blood and he was slowly drowning._

"HUARGHHH!"

Law got up, panting and trembling. Sweats all over. It was a fragment of a memory he really wanted to forget.

The dream felt so real. It was like he went through the same thing again. Even worse,why was Luffy in his dream?

He opened his top drawer, trying to get the pills but there were none. Then he remembered, he finished everything he had last month, trying to kill himself.

He buried his face in his hand.

Is this worth it? Is this really worth it?

How he wished Luffy was there with him but he could not possibly depend on the teen forever. Maybe he would leave just like he did in his dream. He did not think Luffy would stay with someone like him. Someone with hands that were tainted.

Be strong, Trafalgar Law. Be strong.

He drew in breaths, then he tried to go back to sleep again. He was not a firm believer of anything but if Gods existed, maybe they finally heard him because all he wanted at that moment was to sleep through the night.

* * *

It was almost three in the evening the next day and Luffy was done with his classes for the day. He purposely went to Law's apartment early for his job and as usual, he went into Law's room first to collect the laundry. As soon as he got into the room, he stood in the middle of the room, just breathing in the scent. The room smelled of Law's scent and at that moment he felt like he was standing next to the older man. People might thought of it as creepy but he did not care. He just wanted to be close to the older man, making full use of every chance he had. He looked around the room and then he noticed two additional photo frames on the bedside table, aside from the usual one which was a photo of Law and a big guy with orange hair and beard. He had never seen them before and out of curiosity, he walked over to the table and picked the frames up.

There were photos of Law from his childhood.

There was a man who looked like Law but he was wearing spectacles and he had stubbles. He had midnight blue hair just like Law and he was holding Law in his arms. Standing really close to both of them were a woman with blond hair holding a little girl with blond hair as well. The woman was resting her head on the man's shoulder while the little girl was hugging Law. They looked like a happy family.

In another frame, Law was held by a blond, tall man with a familiar kind of smile. He was hugging Law really tight. In those frames, Law looked younger than when Luffy first saw him and he did not look grumpy at all. His face lacked expression but he could see faint smile on Law's usually stoic face. At least that was how Law had always looked like before they were separated. The people with him looked like nice people and it seemed like they really loved and cherished Law.

Could they be Law's deceased family?

He really wanted to meet those people. Those people who loved Law like he did. Too bad, they were no longer around, according to Law. He did not know anything about the orange bearded guy though. He wanted to ask but he was afraid Law would not be too pleased with it.

He put the frames back on the table and then he took the felt toy bear next to the frames. It was cute. He wondered where did Law get it from and he wondered if Law was a fan of bear. The older man never realized it but beneath the grumpy expression he had a dorky side that Luffy wanted to see more.

Not just his dorky side.

He wanted to know more about everything. Everything about Law.

Then, he saw a book on the bedside table. It amazed him how Law could spend most of his time reading. It had only been a week since they came back from Drum Island and Law was already reading another book. He took it and looked at it but he did not understand the title at all.

Just as expected.

Law was like trillion times smarter than him so it was normal. He tried opening and reading the book and as usual, he could not understand any of it. He felt like fainting just looking at the pages full of words, which was the reason why he would usually pick something with more graphics for his studies. Suddenly, something fell out of the book. He bent down to pick it up and as soon as he saw the object, his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

That night, as he made his way to his apartment from work, Law looked at the box in his hand. Inside were the sleeping pills he bought earlier that day at a drugstore. He used it before but it did not help with the nightmares. He needed something that will knock him out but if he wanted a stronger one, he would have to visit a psychiatrist. He was so done with psychiatrists. He was so sick of them asking the same questions over and over again. He knew it would not help much but in the end he still bought the pills. It was probably better than nothing at all.

Suddenly, he felt like he was on the verge of destruction. Earlier that day, he almost killed a patient by prescribing him the wrong medication. Luckily he snapped out of it and checked again. Otherwise..

Shit.

He shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his head. Then, he looked at the box in his hand again.

Should he take it?

He knew it was just a safe, over-the-counter medication but he could not help but feeling guilty. He felt like he was betraying Luffy. He kept thinking about it until he reached his door and when he got inside his apartment, he was shocked to see Luffy on his couch. Law immediately hid the box he was holding behind him. "Why are you still here?"

"Law.." Luffy said, slowly as he stared at the surgeon and the surgeon responded with a confused look on his face. Then, Luffy slowly lifted up his hand, showing the object he was holding. Law's eyes widened upon seeing the sight.

It was a withered sunflower, laminated.

"This is from Drum Island isn't it?" Luffy asked. He had a feeling that it was the sunflower he gave to Law and he was confident.

Law stared at the laminated sunflower in Luffy's hand. It was certainly the one from Luffy. He had kept it with him and laminated it. He did not even know why he decided to keep it. He thought it would look nice as a bookmark though. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I just wanted to try reading your book, then this fell.." Luffy explained.

Law facepalmed.

Is this really happening? Out of all nights why tonight?

He did not have time for that thing now. "You want me to throw it away?"

"NOOO!" Luffy replied, frantically.

"What's the big deal with it?"

"I.. I.. This means this is my first gift ever to you.. My very first gift to you was a sunflower I _picked_." Luffy said, his face looked depressed.

"Don't be depressed over something like that."

"Can't! I want to give you a proper gift! What do you like?" Luffy jumped out of the couch and stood closer to Law.

"Don't worry about it. It's not even my birthday or anything." Law said, as he made his way to his bedroom.

"What do you like?" Luffy followed him.

"I don't know. I am tired. I want to sleep."

Suddenly, Luffy jumped at him, and both of them fell on the floor.

"Urgh.. Get off me.." Law said, while trying to push Luffy away.

"What do you like?" Luffy asked again, with a persistent face.

Law let out a sigh, then he answered. "Onigiri.. roasted fish.. coffee.. surgery.. books.. polar bear.."

"Polar bear? You like polar bear?" Luffy asked. Polar bear was something new. "You do like fluffy stuff after all. Shi shi shi!"

"Polar bears are amazing. Now, please. Get off me." Law tried to push Luffy away again but the teen was holding him really tight.

Suddenly, Luffy noticed a small box, lying not too far away from them. He took it and observed it. "Huh, isn't this.. Sleeping pills?"

Oh shit.

It must have fallen when Luffy jumped at him. Law immediately snatched the box away from Luffy.

Luffy looked at Law and started firing him with questions. "Do you have nightmares again? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Law could not answer Luffy so he remained silent. He could not even look at Luffy.

"Why do you always keep things to yourself?!" Luffy asked again.

"Just leave me alone." Law answered, still not looking at Luffy.

"You know I won't!"

Suddenly, Law snapped.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to always depend on you! What if you leave me someday? You said you won't leave but you don't know anything about me!" Law shouted.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. Law was right. He really did not know anything about Law. He slowly looked down and Law could see his eyes turned sad.

Then, both of them were silent.

After a while, Luffy gathered his courage, looked up, and tried to force a smile. "I guess you're right. I don't know anything about you but I really want to know. Trust me. Please, trust me. I won't leave you."

Law pushed Luffy away and quickly went into his room. Luffy followed him but Law slammed the door to his face.

"Law, open the door, please!" Luffy pleaded, he was scared that Law will repeat what he did the month before.

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" Law said, from behind the door as he leaned on it.

"I don't want to!"

"Just leave!"

But still, Luffy would not leave. He kept knocking and pleading for almost five minutes until Law shouted something that he knew he would regret.

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE!"

The knocking instantly stopped. A moment later, Law could hear Luffy's voice from the other side of the door. "Okay, I'll go. I love you. Please don't do anything crazy."

Luffy sounded really sad.

Then, Law could hear Luffy walked away from his bedroom door.

There. He did it.

He just made one of those people who really mattered to him go away. He slowly sat down with his knees up and buried his head in his arms. Then, he could feel something warm rolling down his cheeks.

Shit.

That night, Law stared at the box he was holding in his hand. It was just a harmless medication but still, he contemplated taking it. Everytime he tried to open it he was reminded of Luffy's sad eyes and sad voice. In the end, he put the box away, into the top drawer and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, that night he had bad dreams again but everytime he tried reaching for the top drawer he would be reminded of Luffy's sad eyes again.

Shit no. He could not do it. In the end, he stayed awake until the morning came.

* * *

The next morning, Law was groggier than usual. Luckily he did not have surgery scheduled so he could relax a little. As he sat in his office going through the patients' records, the event from the night before resurfaced before him.

The moment he said he hated Luffy.

He put the file he was reading aside and cupped his face in frustration.

Why did he say that? Why?

Why did he want to make Luffy go away that bad?

Luffy was different. Luffy always said he would never leave him no matter what. He even risked his life for Law. But still, Law was afraid. He got up from his seat and slowly made way to the bathroom, turned on the tap and wash his face, trying to clear his mind. Then, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He was no longer that _weak_ kid.

He was a lot stronger now and he could live on his own. But, the thought of Luffy leaving scared him so much and he did not know why.

He figured he really should not get too attached to Luffy. He should not. Maybe he did the right thing last night.

Finally, he took in deep breaths, straightened himself up, and went back to his desk.

That night, Law came back to his apartment to find Luffy waiting for him again and the teen's eyes looked swollen. Suddenly, he felt really guilty but he immediately turned his gaze away from Luffy and headed straight to his bedroom. Luffy quickly stepped in front of him, obstructing the way to his bedroom and asked, "Law, did you sleep?" The teen thought Law looked terribly tired. As though he did not sleep the night before. Law did not answer him and pushed him lightly aside. To his surprise, Luffy hugged him tightly from the back, preventing him from moving further and he instantly froze. "Law, I'm sorry. I overreacted. Please don't tell me to leave you. I don't want to leave you. I swear I won't leave no matter what."

"I told you. I.. I hate you!" Now that Luffy was really close, saying the words did not become easier.

"I don't care. I won't leave." Luffy replied, stubbornly.

"Don't.. Don't.. say things you'll regret."

"NO! I TOLD YOU I WON'T LEAVE! DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"Even if I killed someone?!" Law was starting to lose his cool.

"YES!" Luffy replied, no hesitation.

Law was speechless.

This guy is crazy. People would normally be shocked when someone said that.

"I'm.. serious. I killed someone." It was not an easy thing to say but Law knew he had to tell Luffy.

"Doesn't matter! That's your past!"

"Do you even know what you're talking about?! What if I kill you right here, right now?!"

"Of course I do! You won't do that to me! You're a nice guy!"

"You don't know me!"

"I don't care! I trust you!"

"Don't say things like that conveniently. Don't say them just so I'll listen to you."

"I AM SERIOUS! I MEAN IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHATEVER HAPPENED IN YOUR PAST!" Luffy shouted and tightened his arms around Law.

"Don't.. Don't be crazy.." At that moment, Law's heart felt like it was wrenched and tears were threatening to fall.

"Too late! I am already crazy for you!"

Again, Law was speechless.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his body trembling. He knew it was selfish and he was not even sure how he felt about Luffy but he wanted Luffy by his side. Suddenly, what Saul said resounded in his head.

_"Law, whatever you do, don't let your past get in the way. It's not your fault."_

Is it okay? Is it really okay?

Tears started rolling down his cheeks, some of them dropped on Luffy's arms.

"Law, are you okay? I am sorry!" Luffy said, as he felt Law's tears on his arms. He quickly moved to the spot in front of Law to see the older man in tears.

Upon the sight of the teen, Law extended his arms, slowly wrapping them around the teen and rested his head on the teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I don't hate you.."

* * *

It was half past six in the morning and Luffy was looking at the older man in front of him, eyes swollen and sound asleep on the long couch in the living room. Law fell asleep last night while crying.

Two nights before, he was deeply hurt when Law said he hated him. He really was. He spent the night crying, trying to figure out what had he possibly done wrong or if he had not done enough. He just wanted to be there for Law. He kind of regretted walking out just like that because when he was not around Law could have done something stupid and he would not be there to prevent it. Luckily Law did not.

He wondered what could possibly had happened and made Law like that. He really wanted to know but he did not want to be too pushy. He had been friends with the older man for almost three months and he still did not know a lot about his terrible past. He did not care about what Law did. Law said he killed someone but he believed Law had his reasons. He just wanted to know what he could do to help. He wondered how should he make Law open up to him about his past.

Luffy moved his index finger on the older male's face, slowly caressing it. Then, he recalled the time when he first saw him ten years ago. Law did not look grumpy at all. He had a stoic expression on and he seemed the quiet type. Surprisingly, at the age of eight, Luffy was already good at judging characteristics. He could feel that Law was a good person and something about Law just attracted him. He could not point out what it was but Shanks said love is blind so it was illogically logic. It was a shame the meeting had to end with Law almost losing his life for him but Luffy was extremely sure he was not there just to repay Law. He really was in love with him and he would do anything for him. He wanted to do what he could for him even if he had to disappear.

What happened last month broke his heart and he never wanted to go through the same thing again. He did not want Law to try ending his life anymore. He almost lost him twice and he did not want to go through it again.

His finger moved slower as it approached the older man's lips. He wanted to kiss Law again. He really did. Slowly, he leaned closer, trying to kiss the surgeon again but he stopped midway and planted a kiss on Law's forehead instead. Then, he looked at the serene face in front of him once again before he got up and walked out. "I gotta go. I love you."

* * *

An hour later, Law opened his eyes slowly to find that he was sleeping in the living room, on his couch. He was covered properly and there was a pillow under his head. He could feel his eyes hurting and then he remembered, he fell asleep while crying.

He facepalmed. That was embarrassing.

He must looked really horrible with swollen eyes now. He looked around but Luffy was nowhere to be seen. He reached for his phone on the coffee table and it showed half past seven. He was so going to be late for work. Suddenly, there was an incoming call from Luffy. What a good coincidence. He slid his finger on the screen, picking up the call. Then, he could hear a cheerful voice. "Good morning, Law! Are you okay?"

"Morning. Yeah, I am okay. Where are you?"

"I'm back in my apartment! I took the earliest bus home! Just calling to make sure you're okay!"

"Thanks.. for last night."

"Anything for you! Anyway, I got something for you. I put it in your room. I hope you like it! It's not much but I'll get you something much better soon! Sorry I gotta go! I love you! Talk later!"

As soon as the call ended, he continued lying on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He really regretted telling Luffy he hated him. He really did. He just wanted Luffy to leave before he got too attached to him. But still, he was extremely grateful that Luffy did not leave and he really thought of making it up to Luffy although he was not sure what to do.

Would taking him to a meat place be enough?

For some reason, the call from Luffy made him feel so good and he felt like his day was already made. He continued lying for a little while more before he remembered that he was already late so he slowly got up from the couch and made his way to his bedroom. He needed to get ready for work. As soon as Law got into his room, his eyes widened as he saw something placed on his bed.

Seriously, Luffy?

* * *

That night, after his usual routine, he sat on his bed, legs folded, head resting on one hand facing a brown stuffed bear left by Luffy. It was quite big. Probably around fifty centimeter long and twenty centimeter wide. He saw it that morning with a card on it.

"Pick me over sleeping pills!" That was what the card said.

Law facepalmed.

Really, Luffy? Really?

He just replied Luffy's text a while ago and now he felt like sending Luffy another text, just to question his choice of gift. It was not that he did not like it. He just felt that he was too old for a stuffed bear. It was not even a polar bear!

No way. No way he was going to sleep with it.

He wanted to put it away, maybe into the deepest corner in his wardrobe but then it was a gift.

A gift from Luffy.

Besides, the teen would probably be mad at him for doing that. So, he put the stuffed bear on the top right corner of his bed and slipped under the cover, trying to sleep. A moment later, he opened his eyes and slowly took the stuffed bear from the corner, placing it on one side of the bed while he lay on another side of the bed. Eventually, he moved back a little a few times until his back was finally touching the stuffed bear.

At that moment, he felt like someone was there with him, watching over him.

Shit. That was corny.

He did not know why but suddenly he just felt like laughing.

Leave it to Luffy to think of something like this.

Then, he slowly turned to face the stuffed bear next to him. He ran his hand on the stuffed bear, feeling the warmth from it. It was not as warm as Luffy but just the thought that it was from Luffy made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He realized that Luffy had done a lot for him but he really did not know how to open up to the teen. He thought the teen had every right to know about his past because the teen was willing to stick with someone like him through it all. He had lived his whole life keeping stuff to himself and the only one who knew most of his stories was probably only Saul.

But how?

Can they just sit and casually talk about it?

A moment later, his eyes started to feel really heavy. In the end, he fell asleep with his hand on the stuffed bear.


	15. Chapter 15

W/N: Hello! Thanks for your support! They keep me going! ^^ Much love, yosh!

Anyway, I included some scene suggestions(?) from the reviews. You know who you are! Thank you! I hope you like it XD

Please let me know what you think or what you want to see! I think I messed this story up real bad but then I'll just continue and finish it. :P

* * *

The alarm rang for almost five minutes before Law actually heard it and when he finally managed to open his eyes properly, he was shocked by what he was doing.

He was hugging the stuffed bear really tight.

He immediately released the stuffed bear from his arms and moved away from it in rapid movements, in shock. Then, he cupped his face with both hands.

Oh shit. What was that?

He got too comfortable and ended up hugging the stuffed bear like a child.

Then, Law realized that the alarm was still ringing so he immediately reached for his phone and turned it off.

Shit. He always woke up as soon as he heard the alarm rang. Never, never in his life had the alarm ever went into snooze.

Seemed like he had a very good sleep last night.

A smile slowly curved on his face upon that thought. Then, he took the stuffed bear and placed it on the top right corner of his bed again before he slipped out of the cover, slowly walking to the window and pulled the curtains open a little, letting the sunlight in.

He had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he got the stuffed bear from Luffy and his life was progressing smoothly. To say that the stuffed bear helped him completely was an overstatement but it definitely helped with his sleeping problem. He had fewer nightmares and some nights his sleeps were completely undisturbed. He had already made up with Luffy and he was trying his best to believe that Luffy will keep his words. But then, it was not too long until insecurity found its way to him again.

"Law, come with us!" Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin spoke in unison, as soon as they got into Law's office that day.

"Huh, where?" Law asked, having totally no idea what the trio was talking about. Law was in his office, updating the patient records when the trio came in and uttered the sudden request.

"To the summer festival!" The trio spoke in unison again.

"I'll pass." Law rejected flatly and went back to his work, making the trio's hopeful faces turned gloomy.

"Please, Law. We're begging you!" The trio said again. If Law did not hear them wrong, he could actually hear Shachi sobbing. "Law, if you come with us, I promise I won't pry into your business anymore. Please, please, please!" Shachi tried to talk Law into it again, hoping the surgeon would be satisfied with what he was offering.

Law lifted a brow to Shachi's words. "Are you sure?" He asked, skeptically because Shachi bugged him almost everyday, like he could not live a day without prying into his business, mainly asking about his love life and Law really did not understand what about it that made Shachi so interested in it.

"Yes, I promise! I won't get on your nerves anymore. I will leave you alone and never pry into your business anymore!" Shachi repeated, trying to convince the surgeon.

Law continued to stare at Shachi, still with a skeptical look.

Can he really trust that guy?

He disliked festivals and parties so he had to make sure the exchange was worth it. After a moment, he replied shortly. "No."

Frustrated by the answer, Shachi got on his knees and started hugging Law's leg, trying to beg harder. Uncomfortable with the situation, Law moved his leg a few times in response, trying to shake his crazy friend off his leg.

"I won't let go even if I die!" Shachi hugged harder, and Law swore he could feel his leg wet with something.

"Oh, really?" Law asked, with an icy glare.

Then, Shachi ran to hide behind Bepo in fear and pushed the big guy forward, trying to make Bepo talk to Law because he knew out of the three of them, Bepo had the higher chance to convince Law. "Law, please? Just this once. It's been a while since we hung out together."

Law stared at the chubby guy in front of him in response.

Shit. Bepo was right. It definitely had been a while.

"Yeah, ever since you had Luffy-" Shachi tried to support Bepo but he was met by another icy glare from Law again, causing him to instantly shut up.

Then, the surgeon closed his eyes, arms folded. His face looked like he was in a deep thought. A moment later, the surgeon let out a sigh. "Fine."

The trio's faces instantly lightened up.

"Anyway, the deal is still on. You'll keep your promise, right?" He turned his gaze at Shachi and the pediatrician nodded. "Fine. I'll go."

"Mission accomplished!" Shachi showed a thumb-up sign to Penguin and Bepo as they got into a group hug. They thought summer festival was one of the perfect events for the four of them to bond and they had been trying to persuade Law to come with them since they started working together but Law had always declined.

But then, there was actually another reason why they wanted Law to come. Three of them had been single for quite a while and there were always pretty girls in summer dress at the festival. They thought it was a good opportunity for them to hook up and having Law with them will get them all the attention they needed. The best part was, Law was not even interested in girls so there will be less competition.

It was perfect.

"But.." Law added, a moment later. "If you break your promise... " Law left his sentence hanging and then he cracked his fists and gave Shachi a sinister smile.

Suddenly, an old event flashed before Shachi, causing him to sweat. "I.. Wouldn't.. Dare.." Shachi replied, trembling. Then, he handed Law a piece of paper containing the details of the festival before he left Law's office with Bepo and Penguin. "It's tomorrow night, okay? We'll have fun, Law! I promise!"

As soon as the trio left, Law went back to his work again and before he got immersed in it, he realized something.

Festival was Luffy's thing.

The teen will usually try to get him to go to parties and festivals but he had not heard anything from Luffy regarding the summer festival at all. Now that he thought of it, the teen did ask him for leaves but he was not sure what were those leaves for. He took the flyer Shachi handed him and found out that the leaves actually coincided with the duration of the summer festival.

Suddenly, it hit him.

Is Luffy finally getting rid of him?

* * *

The next night, Law and his friends walked on the cobblestone path dividing two rows of stalls at the summer festival, looking for interesting things to try. The festival was heavily influenced by Japanese style in terms of the food and toys sold, as well as the game stands. LED lights were installed on the stalls, making them look attractive and very lively.

Shachi was leading the way followed by Penguin, Bepo, and Law. Pairs of eyes stared at them while they walked, Law being the reason. That night, Law was wearing white long-sleeved shirt with dark blue stripes, matched with a pair of light brown pants. His sleeves was pulled up to reveal the tattoos on his arms. Shachi had been bugging him the whole day trying to get him to wear something summery so he ended up wearing lighter colored outfit.

Plan success! The trio celebrated their achievement mentally as they enjoyed the attention given. They managed to take half the day off to go to the festival and now, they were just few steps away from finding their possible soulmates.

To be honest, Law really did not have the mood because his mind was still occupied with the whole Luffy-getting-rid-of-him thing but then he already promised them so he had to go. The night before, he thought of asking Luffy about it but then he deleted the text he had already typed and decided to just forget about it. He had to learn to trust Luffy like how Luffy was trusting him. Maybe Luffy was just busy. But then, even if Luffy wanted to get rid of him now, he thought it was perfectly fine. He did not think he had any right to ask Luffy to stay anyway. In the end, he went to sleep feeling bitter and he woke up that morning especially groggy. Law was trying to shake the thoughts off him again, thinking he should actually enjoy his time with the trio when Law heard a voice calling for him.

It was Nami. Together with her was Vivi. "Law, nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too."

"Are you alone? You look gloomy. Must be lonely without Luffy, huh? " Nami asked, grinning at him.

Huh? Was he?

"I have my friends with me." Law said, while pointing at his friends, totally ignoring the fact that Nami said he looked gloomy. "Anyway, do you know where Luffy is?"

"Eh, you didn't know?" Nami asked, her tone was surprised.

"Know what?"

Then, a cheeky smile formed on Nami's amused face. "I think you'll see him soon enough! Anyway, I gotta go! See you around!" Then, she waved at him and walked away with Vivi.

"Huh?" Law just stared at them, confused. Suddenly, the trio came to him and showed him a flyer. "We gotta go here, Law! We have to go here!"

Law looked at the flyer and saw an advertisement, written in huge capital letters.

COME VISIT MERO MERO MERO CAFE!

CUTE MAIDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!

"Huh?" Law furrowed his brows. Then, he felt his hand pulled by Shachi.

"LET'S GOOO!"

* * *

Luffy was standing in one of the corners in Mero Mero Mero cafe - a festival project by his class. He had makeup on and was wearing a variation of maid costume - white blouse with puffy short sleeve, black pinafore which ended just slightly below his knees, white lacey apron, long white socks, and a pair of Mary Jane. On his head was a long, straight black wig with fringe and curly ends. He also had a lacey hairband on his head.

He accidentally agreed to cross-dress as a maid, due to their lack of female students during the class discussion because he was half-asleep and he nodded to everything his classmates asked.

He swore it was so stupid.

He could not back out because everyone was already counting on him and his friend Caimie was so excited about it. He thought it was so embarrassing and he did not want Law to see him like that. Just that time, Luffy was grateful that Law was not the type to come to festivals.

Earlier, Luffy spent few hours trying to master the 'kawaii-girly' techniques taught by Caimie because his female classmates did not want him to show his usual wide grin to the customers and he also had to practise speaking in a girl's voice. It was like half of his life force was taken away just trying to learn those techniques.

He almost cried.

How did his classmates come up with something as lame as this?!

He ranted about it to Caimie earlier and she promised to treat him to some meat later but still, Luffy still had his objections about the whole cross-dress thing. The cafe did not need that much maids in his opinion. He was raging mentally when he heard his classmate, Perona - a girl who was obsessed with cute stuff and also happened to be the project leader, talking to him, telling him there were customers coming and he had to go and take their order. He reluctantly made his way to the table only to be greeted by a shocking sight halfway - They were Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and LAW!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

He immediately made a U-turn, trying to talk to Perona about it but she still insisted that Luffy go. In the end, Luffy walked back slowly to the table, like he had lost all his spirit and energy. Halfway to the table, he noticed that Law was not wearing his usual dark attire. It was such a refreshing sight and Luffy did not realize he had been staring at Law.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Perona asked, realizing that Luffy looked like he was frozen at the spot he was standing on and taking him back to the real world.

"Y-y-yeah.." Luffy replied. Then, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

He practised his script.

His girl classmates applied tonnes of makeup on him and covered the scar below his left eye.

They would not recognize him, they would not. There will be no problem. Then, he proceeded to the table full of confidence and greeted the customers.

"Welcome to Mero Mero Mero Cafe! I am your waitress, Lucy! May I have your order please?" Luffy asked, with what Caimie called kawaii-girly-smile on his face. The only problem was, his smile looked really awkward. But still, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin were instantly captivated by his smile. Law, on the other hand was looking the other direction with his head resting on his hand. He looked like he was deep in thought.

Luffy was not sure whether to feel relieved or offended.

His classmate told him he looked cute!

But then, Law was not interested in girls to begin with.

The trio started placing their order and Luffy kept smiling as he wrote down all of them. Then, he noticed that Law had been spacing out. "What about you, Law?" Luffy asked, accidentally getting Law's name slipped off his tongue.

Oh shit.

He wished Law did not hear him. Too bad for him, Law responded to his question.

"I.. Wait, do I know you?" Law looked at the waitress in front of him with his brows furrowed. To be honest, it had been a while since Luffy saw that grumpy face. He actually thought Law's face had softened up a lot so why did he look so grumpy tonight?

"Oh, sorry. Y- you look a lot like my friend, Law- Lawrence."

"I want coffee." Law said, as he turned to another direction, gaze away from Luffy.

"And?"

"Just that."

"Just coffee?! You have to eat properly!" Luffy's caring side betrayed him, making him almost went on berserk mode.

"Huh?" Law and the trio turned to the waitress in shock but they still did not realize that the waitress was Luffy.

"Oh, I am sorry! Did I scare you?" Luffy winked at them in an attempt to cover up. It was another technique taught by Caimie - kawaii-girly-wink. Everyone was instantly charmed except for Law. Luffy seriously wanted to throw up and he was crying a little inside with all the cute acts he had to do but he just had to put up with it for now. Then, he quickly went to the counter to hand the chef their order. He was just so glad that none of them recognized him. A moment later, Luffy went back with their food and to Law's surprise, the waitress placed a plate of food in front of him.

"I did not ask for this."

"It's on the house." Luffy said with a kawaii-girly smile.

"But I-"

"Enjoy your food!" Luffy gave them the kawaii-girly-smile again, ignoring Law's complain and leaving the surgeon dumbfounded.

"Law, if you don't want it, I can eat it for you!" Shachi told Law and his hand was ready to take the plate of food from Law when he suddenly felt like someone was glaring at him. In fact, it was not only him. Bepo and Penguin felt the same too. They looked around and saw the waitress giving murderous glare from afar.

They immediately came to a conclusion that the waitress was a crazy fan of Law.

"You have to eat it, Law! Eat up!" Shachi said, as he pushed to plate of food back to Law. Bepo and Penguin nodded to his motion.

"You guys know I-"

"Eat it, eat it, eat it!" Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin spoke in unison. At that moment, Law thought they sounded a lot like Luffy and he ended up eating his food.

Law and his friends were finished eating and they were chatting when a group of girls came over and started talking to Law and his friends. One of the girls started touching Law's arm, enraging Luffy and the girl was asking for Law's phone number when she was suddenly pushed to the floor.

It was Luffy's doing.

He purposely dashed to their table so he would collide with the girl.

"Here is your dessert!" Luffy said, as he placed a plate of chocolate brownie in front of Law.

"I did not ask for this."

"On the house, again!" Luffy said, with a kawaii-girly smile.

Then, Luffy turned and smiled at the girl who was still on the floor. "Oops, I'm too clumsy! Sorry!" Then, the smiley face turned into a glare. A glare that said,

GO AWAY

The girl immediately pulled her friends and ran away from the restaurant.

"So crazy but so cute!" Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi spoke in unison. Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin thought the waitress was cute but to Law, the waitress looked like a psycho.

"Guys, do you want this? I am not.."

"Eat up, Law! Eat up!" The trio insisted.

Law looked at his friends' faces, one by one and wondered if it was his imagination or the three of them were really starting to act like Luffy.

Suddenly, one of the waitress screamed. "Sir, please stop!"

It was Caimie and a customer was harassing her.

Luffy put away what he was doing and immediately made his way to Caimie, going to give the pervert a lesson. He would not let anyone who hurt his friends get away easily. To his surprise, Law got there first. Without hesitation, the surgeon grabbed the pervert's hand, putting pressure on it so hard making the guy cried in pain. The guy tried to reach for the dining knife on the table but Law was faster. He punched the guy's elbow, dislocating the joint, making the guy shriek in pain and ruined his attempt to get the knife. Then, Law let go of the arm and watched as the pervert struggled with the pain.

At that moment, Luffy could see Law's expression. He remembered that glare. That was the glare from when he found out Luffy had his scarf.

But this time, it was accompanied by a creepy smile that Luffy had never seen before.

Suddenly he felt like his knees were going weak.

Despite his pain, the guy did not give up. He charged forward, trying to send a punch to Law's face but it was easily avoided by the surgeon. Then, Law caught the guy's hand and pushed it to the guy's back, locking his movement. Next, he made a sweeping movement to the guy's leg, sending him laying flat on the floor with a loud thud.

"You.. Because of people like you.." Law muttered, but clear enough for Luffy to hear it, before he pushed the guy's hand up higher making the guy shriek in pain again. Then, Law moved his hand, going through the guy's fingers, slowly straightening them up as though he was trying to break them one by one.

But no. Luffy would not let Law do that.

"LAW, STOP!" He yelled and immediately dashed to Law, pushing him away from the pervert and both of them ended up laying on the floor as a result.

"Urgh.." Law opened his eyes slowly and saw the ceiling above him. He thought he heard Luffy's voice and the next thing he knew, someone pushed him. He tried to get up from the floor and noticed one of the waitresses was lying on top of him. "Hey, get off me!"

The waitress got up and looked at Law with an awkward wide grin on. "I am sorry, Law!" A while later, Luffy realized he used his real voice and he just blew his cover. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with a hand. "Oops!"

"Your.. Your voice..You.. You.. Are you.. Luffy?" Law blinked his eyes a few times in shock and Luffy laughed awkwardly in response. Then, Law remembered about the pervert. "That pervert bastard!"

He immediately looked up to see the pervert already tied and the trio stood next to the pervert, speaking in unison. "Don't worry! We got him, Law!"

* * *

Law and Luffy walked along the cobblestone path between the stalls and Law's hand had been on his lips the whole time since they left the cafe. But still, Luffy knew the older man was actually trying to hold his laughter.

Luffy had asked for a break from his project leader and it was granted simply because all the maids in the cafe had somehow gotten interested in Law and wanted to get on Luffy's good side since he was friends with Law.

'Don't laugh! This is why I didn't ask you to come! This is so embarrassing!" Luffy said, as he stomped his feet in irritation and his tears were threatening to fall. His wig and maid costume were still on. Earlier, he was complaining and ranting about the wig because he could not take it off even for a while. His classmates put a lot of pins on his hair instead of just the usual wig cap to really secure the wig and Law did not want to help him with the wig. Law said it would be better if he kept the wig on.

"Hey, Luffy." Suddenly, Luffy heard Law calling his name so he turned and looked. Then, he was blinded by a flash which was followed by shutter sound.

Law just took his photo in the freaking maid costume.

"God, Law! Give me that! Erase it!" Luffy yelled, trying to get the phone from Law's hand.

"No way! This is epic!" Law held his phone up high so that the teen had to jump to get it. Luffy gave up a while later because no matter how hard he tried he could not reach Law's phone at all. He could only pout and narrowed his eyes at Law who was still chuckling.

So mean.

Wait until he grows taller.

But then, Luffy realized that the whole costume thing actually made Law laugh. So it was worth it. "It's nice to see you laugh, though. Shi shi shi!" Luffy said, making the surgeon blushed and immediately stopped chuckling.

Then, they were silent and started walking again.

"Those were some swift moves back there! Did you learn martial arts?" Luffy asked, a moment later, breaking the silence. Luffy wanted to know why was Law acting like that. Like he was trying to torture the pervert. But then, he knew with Law he had to go really slow with the questions.

"Just a little." Law answered briefly and he did not seem like he wanted to talk more about it so Luffy just nodded and went back to being silent, trying to think of another question to ask.

Then, Law realized what he just did.

Shit. What happened to wanting to open up?

In the end, they continued walking without talking until Luffy's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence. "I smell takoyaki.." Luffy said, as he bit his finger, tempted by the smell.

Somehow, it had become a very common situation for Law so he just looked at Luffy and smiled. "Take as much as you want. On me."

Luffy turned to the older man with his eyes sparkling. "Really? Yay, you're the best! I love you!" Then, he immediately grabbed the surgeon's hand and went to the takoyaki stand, ended up buying thirty boxes of takoyaki. At that point, Luffy's monster appetite really did not surprise Law anymore. Of course, as usual he forced Law to eat them with him.

After that, they dropped by more stalls, playing a lot of games and eating.

"Are you both a couple? You both look so cute together." One of the stall owners remarked, while they were at the stall trying out a game, making both of them blush.

"No, no. We're not." Both of them spoke in unison, trying to clarify.

"Oh, really. I'm sorry but you both really look cute together." The stall owner apologized, still unaware that Luffy was actually a boy.

Too bad, they did not have luck with the game and were rewarded a small and fluffy bear phone strap as a consolation prize. "Sorry! I couldn't get the stuffed bear for you!" Luffy said, frustrated as he handed the strap to Law, knowing the older man's liking to polar bear. "Not a polar bear but I want you to have it!"

Deep down, Law was grateful they did not get the main prize. It was a huge stuffed bear with a height of one meter and he really did not want to carry it home. He thought the one Luffy gave him before was enough.

Law smiled awkwardly as he slowly took the strap from the teen's hand. He really wanted to tell Luffy to stop associating him with any bear in the future but the teen looked really eager so he kept the thought for later.

"It's cute right! Strap it to your phone!"

"I.. I'll do it later."

"Let me help you!" Luffy said, as he held out his hand, asking Law to hand him his phone.

"I- It's okay. I can do it myself." Law said, as taking few steps backwards, away from Luffy.

Law wanted to avoid strapping the bear on but then the teen was looking at him with a hopeful face so in the end he had to strap it to his phone. It actually looked kind of nice on his phone but he really could not imagine what kind of embarrassment would be waiting for him if anyone other than Luffy saw it.

"It fits you!" Luffy said, and the surgeon smiled awkwardly to him in response. Then, the teen saw another interesting game and dragged the surgeon away from the stand.

It had been an hour since they started visiting the stands and they were walking while eating candy apple when Luffy suddenly remembered something. "Hey, there'll be fireworks tonight! Follow me! I know a good place!" Luffy said, as he grabbed Law's hand again and dragged him to a direction. Law did not know where was Luffy dragging him to but he just followed him, putting complete trust on him. He had gotten very used to Luffy dragging him places anyway. Ten minutes later, they were already standing on a grassy field high up on a hill and they could see the whole festival area from the spot. The festival area looked really pretty from where they were standing, full of colorful lights.

"You always know good places, don't you?" Law said, amazed by Luffy's exploration skill.

The teen nodded in response and flashed him a very wide grin. "Zoro and I love to go on adventures! Shi shi shi! I'll take you with us next time!"

Law looked at the teen's face which was looking very hopeful and slowly nodded in agreement. Then, they sat on the grassy ground, waiting for the fireworks to start. Luffy sat with his knees up, legs opened, and Law told him to sit properly. "Aren't you wearing a gown? Skirt? Sit properly!"

"I wear shorts underneath!"

"Doesn't matter! Sit properly!"

"Fine." Then, Luffy sat with both his legs to one side. "You know, a lot of girls from the cafe are interested in you. They kept asking me to introduce you to them. You're so popular, aren't you?!" Law just stared at Luffy in response and Luffy had begun to understood Law more now to know what the older man was expecting. "Of course, I'll tell them you're not interested in girls."

"Okay." Law said, shortly. Girls being interested in him was not something new so he was not shocked at all.

"You really are not, right?" Luffy asked again, and the older man answered him with few small nods.

A moment later, Law asked Luffy. "How about you? Are you not interested in girls?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I've only ever be interested in you. Shi shi shi!" Luffy explained. "Hey, back in Nami's party, you asked me why do I like you, right?"

Law thought for a while, then he recalled what he said at the party and he slowly nodded in response. It was a little awkward that they were having this conversation, really. But he was curious how did an 8-year-old decide who he wanted to marry. Even better, it was over onigiri and just some basic aid?!

"It should be love." Luffy corrected him. "I asked Shanks why do people marry before. He said he married Makino because he likes her. He said when you like someone you get a weird feeling in your stomach whenever you see or be around them. He said something about butterflies flying... I don't really understand that part. To be honest, I am not sure why I fell for you either. I only knew that I like you." He explained, and was met with a skeptical look from Law. "When I was little, Shanks used the word 'like' but as I got older he switched to 'love'. So there. Shi shi shi!"

Really, Shanks?

But then, Law did not think he really had the right to criticize Shanks. He never loved anyone in a romantic way despite having had two relationships in the past. One was purely experimental while another one was built under pressure. He never told anyone he loved them in a romantic way. Kissing to him was just lips touching lips. But the one with Luffy was different..

Oh shit.

No. Not that.

Suddenly he could feel his cheeks burning.

He shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his mind and Luffy just stared at him, looking confused. "So, you had that weird feeling in your stomach."

"Yeah! When I first saw you I instantly had that weird feeling."

Such a simple-minded boy.

"Are you sure it's not your bowel movement?" Law asked, doubtful. "Or, you're just hungry?" The teen immediately denied and Law asked further, "Why are you so sure?"

"Because I only get them when I'm with you, even now! I told you Shanks said you get that weird feeling only when you're with people you love!"

Law looked at the teen next to him with his eyes wide open.

"I don't get those with anyone else. Makino said she felt the same way for Shanks so I guess what Shanks said was true! Shi shi shi!"

"How is this weird feeling, really?" Law asked, out of curiosity.

"It's like, you feel your stomach is hurting but it is actually not. And, somehow it feels harder to breath. Sometimes, you get sweats on your palms!"

Law ended up staring at Luffy again, speechless.

"Well, you'll know when you fall in love with me. Shi shi shi!"

"Maybe no." Law answered. Calm and short.

"A-ah! Not _yet_."

Too positive or too confident, Law could not tell. He was starting to be really fond of the teen but he did not think it was that kind of love. He was not even sure if he was capable of loving the teen that way. One of the reasons his previous relationship with Smoker failed was because of the things from his past. He did not want that to happen with Luffy. He did not want to risk the friendship. He did not want to give the teen hopes to begin with but lately he found himself showing affections to the teen and the fact that it was something out of his control made it a lot scarier. He really did not know what was happening to him.

Then, he thought maybe that was a good time to talk to Luffy about it.

"Look, Luffy-" Before Law could finish his words, they heard a loud sound from the sky.

The fireworks had started.

"Law, look! They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Law was not really a fan of fireworks. To him, fireworks are quite like setting fire to money. Yeah, he was a killjoy like that. But then, it felt nice to watch it with Luffy. "Yeah, they are."

Then, they just sat silently, enjoying the fireworks. They stayed for a while after the fireworks ended, just admiring the view from up there before they slowly made their way out, back to the booth area. As they made their way down, Luffy noticed a lot of girls were staring at them and whispering among them. He completely understood that those girls were actually attracted to Law and he could not help but feeling jealous. Some of the girls even walked over to them and tried talking to Law, only to be ignored. A moment later, Law noticed that Luffy was looking depressed so he asked Luffy why but the teen told him it was nothing serious. However, the surgeon could not just let it slide so he asked again.

"Tell me."

"I know we're not in a relationship or anything but I got so jealous when I see girls staring at you and trying to talk to you like that..." Luffy finally admitted and the surgeon was quite surprised to hear it. Luffy tried not to show his disappointment too much but his eyes and tone of voice betrayed him. "Don't worry about it, it's really stu-"

Before he could finish his words, Luffy felt a hand holding his. He slowly turned to look at his hand to see a tattooed hand holding it. Then, he slowly looked up to see the surgeon looking at him with an embarrassed face. At that moment, Luffy felt like his heart skipped beats and he froze in his place.

"This will keep them away, right? I don't like them bugging me too." Law said, as he slowly dragged Luffy forward, continuing the walk.

As they walked, Luffy noticed that no one actually tried to talk to Law anymore. At that moment he felt like he was the happiest person in the world. But then, the silence was dragging on for too long and it made the surgeon uncomfortable because Luffy was always the chatterbox out of the two. So, he tried to say something, trying to make an effort for once to eliminate the awkward silence.

"You look pretty like that."

Shit.

Did he really just say that? Out of all things to say?

"I- I- I'm not pretty! You are pretty!" Luffy responded, his tone panic.

"You are so weird." Law said, and the teen chuckled in response.

"I like your outfit tonight. You should wear something like that more often! You look so much better like that!" Luffy remarked, making the surgeon blushed and speechless.

The atmosphere got better after a while and both of them just walked slowly back to the cafe, enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately, on their way back to Mero Mero Mero Cafe, they bumped into two familiar figures.

"Oh, it's you again, Law." Smoker said, as he saw Law in front of him. His face looked surprised and excited. Next to Smoker was his fiance, Fullbody.

Law facepalmed.

Again? Shit.

"You look really good. I've never seen you wore something like that." Smoker said, as he walked over to Law who was showing him a disgusted face. Then, he noticed Law's fingers, intertwined with Luffy's. "Now, who is this cute young girl next to you? I didn't know you like girls too."

"What are you talking about? It's me, grandpa!" Luffy immediately hit Smoker's hand and stood between Law and Smoker.

"What? You're that brat?! You sure have weird hobby!" Smoker yelled, his eyes widened in shock.

"Only weird people know weird, grandpa!"

"Oi, brat! Stop talking back! I'm not a grandpa!"

Then, Luffy and Smoker started quarreling. Law facepalmed again.

So childish.

"OII!" Suddenly Fullbody started shouting. Don't forget about me! I am here too." Then he walked over to Smoker. "What did you mean 'Again'? Have you been meeting him? Why are you looking at him that way? I knew it. That's why you're starting to be cold to me!" Fullbody yelled, throwing accusations at Smoker. "I knew it. Maybe that brat is just pretending to be his boyfriend! It's his plan to steal you back!"

"Please, I'm really not interested in stealing him from you." Law defended himself.

"Prove it!"

Law looked at Smoker's fiance in disbelief. Then, he let out a sigh and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, guiding the teen away from the spot."I don't have to prove anything. Let's go, Luffy!"

However, Fullbody did not give up. He kept following Law. "I know where you work, I will find out where you live! I will hunt you down and bug you everyday!"

"Go away." Law replied, he was starting to be really irritated.

"Stay away from my fiance!" Fullbody warned.

"If you're so scared why don't you chain him up?!" Law responded with his voice raised.

"Oi, Fullbody. Stop it! Don't disturb him!" Smoker yelled to Fullbody as he followed his fiance and the engaged couple quarreled as they followed Law and Luffy, making Law even more irritated.

"You guys are so noisy!" Law yelled, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I said I'll bug you!" Fullbody said, trying to provoke the surgeon.

"I told you don't do that!" Smoker warned.

"Annoying guy and grandpa, shut up! Don't bug Law!" Luffy yelled, finally making noise because he was starting to lose his cool.

Law looked at the people in front of him and then he cupped his face with both hands. He could not believe he was caught in such a ruckus because of a stupid reason. He took in deep breath and then he let out a sigh. "Luffy, let's go. We'll just report them to the police." Law said, which he thought was ironic since Fullbody and Smoker were police officers. Then, he pulled Luffy who looked agitated into an embrace, trying to refrain the teen from going into a fight.

"No, I want to teach them a lesson! I don't want them to bug you anymore! I hate annoying guy!" Luffy shouted, as he struggled to release himself from Law's embrace. For some reason, he really disliked Fullbody.

Seeing how mad the teen was, Law kissed Luffy's forehead and slowly rubbed the teen's back, trying to calm him down and eventually it started to work. However, it was not for long because Fullbody started calling Law names, saying stuff like he was low, a stealer, and home-wrecker. Law thought it was so childish but Luffy did not think so. The teen seemed so angry.

"Luffy, let's go." Law tried to pull Luffy away from the spot but Luffy seemed like he was going to go on a rampage and he struggled harder to release himself from Law's embrace. Law thought, for someone with such a thin body like Luffy, he was surprisingly strong because it was getting a little harder for Law to hold Luffy back.

"Let me go! I want to kick that annoying guy's ass!" Luffy shouted, as he tried to break free from Law's arms.

Suddenly, Luffy felt his body was turned so his back faced Fullbody and Smoker. Then, he could feel a pair of lips lightly touching his. He instantly shut up and blinked his eyes in shock.

A moment later, their lips were separated and he could see Law looking straight into his eyes."Let's go, okay?" He said, with a soft voice and one hand stroking Luffy's wig. Then, he pulled Luffy into a hug. "There. Happy? Now, can you leave us alone?!" Law said to Fullbody who looked excited while Smoker was petrified, his jaw dropped, again.

Law never kissed him like that! Law never kissed him first!

"Gladly!" Fullbody said, as he dragged the petrified Smoker away.

Then, Law slowly looked down to see Luffy looking like he was high with blood coming out of his nose. "Luffy, you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, I.. I am o-okay.." Luffy replied, before he fainted.

* * *

Law looked at the unconscious teen on the couch as he sat on a chair next to him, waiting for him to wake up. There were now in a special resting room in Mero Mero Mero Cafe and Law could feel some people were peeking from the small opening at the door but he decided to just ignore them.

Then, his mind traveled back to the moment when he kissed Luffy. Suddenly, the thought that he did not even hesitate doing that made him really scared. He cupped his face with both hands, frustrated and regretting.

What had he done? What was it that had gotten into him?

A moment later, he could hear the teen making sound, finally awake. He watched as the teen opened his eyes slowly and smiled upon the sight of the older man.

"Are you okay?" Law asked, as he moved closer to the teen.

"I think so.." Luffy answered weakly.

"This is funny. I've never seen a case like yours." Law commented, before he remembered that _he_ was part of the reason Luffy fainted. His cheeks immediately felt really hot and he turned his face down trying to hide his embarrassed face. Luffy, on the other hand, hid his face under the blanket, leaving only his eyes exposed.

They were in silence for a while before Law finally said something. "I.. I am sorry. I just.. wanted them to go away."

"It's nothing to be sorry for! It's the best night of my life! Shi shi shi!" Luffy said, as he chuckled from inside the blanket.

Suddenly, Luffy felt sharp pain on his cheeks.

Law just pinched his cheeks really hard.

"What was that for?!"

"For being reckless! You can't just go and brawl in the public! You broke your promise!"

Luffy slowly covered part of his face with the blanket again, realizing he was at wrong. "I am sorry.. But, when he started calling you names I just got really mad.. Weren't you hurt by what he said?" Luffy said, as he looked at Law with sad eyes.

Law could feel his anger fading as he looked at Luffy's sad eyes. "No. What he said doesn't matter." Law said, responding to his question. Then, he turned his face away from Luffy. "I only care about what you think of me."

The teen's eyes instantly lightened up. "R-really?"

"Don't be a reckless idiot again."

"I won't! I love you!" Luffy said, happily. Then, Law slowly turned his head back to face Luffy and saw the brightest smile he had ever seen.


	16. Chapter 16

W/N: Hello! Thanks for your support! They keep me going! Much love, yosh! Tell me your thoughts! ^^

Warning: TRIGGERS

* * *

As soon as he got into his room, he immediately threw himself on the bed, trying to get some rest before he properly prepare himself for sleep. He just got back from the summer festival and his head was hurting like crazy from all the confusion and commotion he went through.

"I don't like him. I don't have feelings for him..." He mumbled with his face buried in the soft mattress. Then, something he said to Luffy at the festival resounded in his head.

_"I only care about what you think of me."_

Shit. What was that?

What happened at the festival really shocked him. He swore the kiss happened automatically.

Why, out of all the things he could do to calm Luffy down he chose to kiss him?

Shit.

He was still trying to get the kiss out of his mind when he suddenly heard a voice. "You like him."

He immediately look up to see and of course, no one was there. Maybe it was just his imagination. Then, he buried his face in the mattress again. He needed to clear his mind.

It was not long until he heard the voice again.

"You like him."

"Cut it out.." Law answered, face still buried in the soft mattress.

"You like him."

"Urgh, shut up! Who is talking?!" Law lifted up his head, finally losing his cool and tried to find where the voice came from.

"Here, here." The voice answered, and it sounded like it came from the stuffed bear Luffy gave him. Law blinked his eyes a few times and pinched his cheek, trying to check if he was dreaming.

He was not.

"You're just a stuffed bear. You don't talk."

"You're right. I'm your inner voice."

Law was not sure whether to laugh or to rip the stuffed bear to pieces.

"Bullshit! Go away!" Law yelled, and the voice was no longer heard. Then, Law buried his head in the mattress again and began mumbling. "We should stop hanging out.. But.. I like your company.."

Then, it was silent.

"Am I going stupid...?" He questioned himself as he turned his body to face the ceiling and sighed. Things will be different if he really fall for Luffy.

No. He cannot. He should not fall for Luffy.

Maybe he should not have hung out with Luffy at the first place..

But it was really hard to resist Luffy and he was not sure if he actually wanted to..

He put one hand up on his forehead, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Urgh, this is so troublesome.."

* * *

_It was a rainy night and he was at the back seat with presents and a card on his lap. They were just back from celebrating his birthday and also him graduating high school. He had a really good time with his family and he still could not stop smiling._

_"Did you have fun, Law?" Her mother asked, from the front seat._

_"I did, mother. Thank you father, mother, Lamie." He said, and he could see his father's reflection, smiling in the front mirror and his mother smiling from the front seat. Lamie was already asleep in the back seat but he was too excited to fall asleep. _

_"You and Lamie must be tired. Now go to sleep. We'll wake both of you up as soon as we get home."_

_"Okay, mother." Law obeyed and he was trying to get into a comfortable position next to Lamie when suddenly, a very bright light blinded his sight._

* * *

He immediately woke up from his sleep, sitting upright, sweating and panting heavily. He lifted a hand, slowly rubbing his temples and wiping the sweats off. A moment later, his breathing slowed down and he finally calmed down.

This. Could this be one of his lost memories? Or could it just be a nightmare?

He thought his progress in reclaiming his memories was really slow especially his memory about his family. Sometimes, he and Luffy would sit and talk about how they met in the past but even that did not help much. He still did not remember about his past with Luffy. So, he tried to look up about his family online but what he found were mostly articles about the accident his family and him were involved in, as told by the doctor in the hospital he woke up in. He tried to find about his deceased uncle too but there were not much to be found as well.

Internet was still not widely used nine years ago so there was not much that he could get about his family. What he found was only information he had already known. Too bad, looking at the news about the accident also reminded him to that one guy he despised the most. That traitor who made his life hell.

Suddenly, he got goosebumps all over his body thinking about what he had been through nine years ago. He might seemed like he was living his life normally, like he never went through anything like those in the past but the truth was, he never really got over them. He felt like some of the feelings were already permanently embedded into him. All the pain he went through, the fear, and the loss. He knew that time heals but with the direction he was heading to, he did not know if he could ever get rid of them.

Was it a wrong move trying to retrieve the memories he had lost? Should he just give up now?

But then, the prospect of having his memories with his family back was suddenly very tempting. He had denied himself the possibility for nine years and now he really wished he had something about his family he could smile to.

Then, he fell back to the mattress and slowly curled into a ball.

Those smiles. Those smiles he saw of his parents in his dream, those loving gazes, his mother's soft voice. He wanted to remember more of them. Next thing he knew, tears started coming out, rolling down the bridge of his nose, and seeped into the mattress. It was not long until he fell asleep again in the middle of crying.

He woke up an hour later not feeling very well and thirsty. So, he went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Then, he went back into his room thinking he was going to sleep properly after that. But then, he recalled that he still had not showered and had not changed his outfit.

Exhausted, he took off his clothes one by one on his way to the bathroom, leaving trails of clothes on the floor. It was hot and his head was throbbing hard. He was not exactly in the mood to organize himself right now. All he wanted to do was to get a quick shower and a comfortable sleep.

As soon as he got into the bathroom, he immediately went into the shower booth and turned the water on. The moment the rushing water hit him, he immediately took few steps back hastily, accidentally rammed into the glass wall of the shower booth as a result.

Then, he leaned on the wall, both hands supporting him from sliding down as he stared at the tap in shock.

He had accidentally turned the tap to the fully cold water setting, on full volume.

How reckless of him.

Even after all these years, he still could not handle cold rushing water. Of course, not everyone could handle it but he especially feared it because of an event.

No, no. Do not think about it.

He tried to block the memories from resurfacing but the next thing he knew he could hear voices in his head.

_"Wow, look at you. You're so filthy, filthy!"_

_"Plea..se, pff.. pff.. pleaff stop."_

"Urghh.." Suddenly, he felt like throwing up. He actually thought he had forgotten and he had gotten better. Turned out, it just went into hibernation. He was still not over it. He still remembered clearly what happened that day. The day he was betrayed. The pain, the frustration, the fear, and the humiliation.

No. No. Don't.

It had been freaking nine years already. Just leave him alone.

He did not want to remember it now. Please.

Too bad, the scenes from that day kept replaying in his head. Then, he immediately made his way to the sink and threw up, unable to contain it anymore. When he thought he had let everything out, he looked up to the mirror to see the image of him from nine years ago, covered in bruises.

His eyes instantly widened in shock. He shook his head a few times and then he looked back at the mirror. It was still the same image of him covered in bruises.

No.. no..

He covered both ears and shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the sound and the images go away but it was futile. He should have known. It never worked and it would never work. Tears began streaming down from his eyes.

No. No. He did not want that. Please, go away.

He would give up a lot of things just to make the memories go away.

Then, he remembered. Back when he frequently had bad dreams, Saul would always hold him, hug him, and tell him on repeat that he was not stupid, he was not filthy, he was not disgusting, and none of those were his faults. Saul would do it until Law finally calmed down.

He never tried saying those to himself before. When he got to the university, he started to get fewer nightmares and he had started going to see a psychiatrist so he had been too dependent on the sleeping pills. He knew he was not having a nightmare but there was no harm trying it, right?

He could not stand having the images replaying in his head so he had to try.

"I.. I am.. I am.. I am not filthy. I am.. Not.." Law began consoling himself but before he could finish another line, he threw up once again. "I am not.. I am not.. Filthy." Then, he began thinking about those people who mattered to him. Those who loved him and would not hurt him.

His hands were beginning to grip on his ears harder but he continued chanting Saul's magic words louder, and louder. Tears were still falling and it went on for a while before his breathing finally slowed down and the scenes from his memory began to blur, slowly fading away.

Then, he looked at the mirror again, panting. There was no longer the image of him from nine years ago. There was only an image of an adult who looked really ill and tired.

Then, he let out a relieved sigh.

He won the battle.

He rubbed his face and swallowed hard. He wished he never have to go through that again. He wished he would not dream of it again.

Wishful thinking, he knew.

He needed to be strong. He had to.

* * *

The next two weeks had been hectic. He literally worked the whole weeks since they were short on staffs and there were so many surgeries to be performed. With the work burden and the occurring nightmares, there was no doubt that he was exhausted. So exhausted that he almost got into accidents a few times while he was driving home. Good thing he had not made any mistake at the hospital yet. He did not mind losing his life but he would not kill his patients by being reckless.

Guess he was still suicidal.

During the two weeks time, he used up all his strength to get himself together, to deal with his work burden and personal issues. It was tiring and the stress was great. Hence, he was grumpier than usual.

Due to the hectic schedule, he also had to decline whenever Luffy asked him to hang out together. Luffy could be annoying at times but Law had to admit hanging out with the teen was kind of therapeutic. He realized he smiled the most when he was with Luffy and that was why as soon as he got an extra day off he immediately called Luffy up so they can hang out.

At first, Luffy was reluctant, knowing that the surgeon would be tired from all his workload but Law kept telling him it was okay. Never in the surgeon's life had he ever have that much urge to hang out with someone. He would not tell the teen but the past two weeks had been terrible and he really could use some time with Luffy. He needed to heal. So, they decided that Law should spend the whole day resting and they would go to Luffy's favorite meat place at night.

The said night, Law went to fetch Luffy as usual but the teen saw his neighbour - two tiny girls moving some heavy furniture by themselves when he was on his way out. Being the kindhearted teenager he was, he decided to help so he asked the surgeon to wait for him. It did not take long for them to finish moving the furniture and as soon as he was done helping he immediately headed down to where Law was waiting.

Shortly after he reached the parking lots, he immediately spotted Law's car and walked over to the passenger side as usual, lifting the handle only to find that it was still locked. He looked into the car and found Law leaning to the door, eyes closed. He was not sure if Law was sleeping or unconscious but he panicked and immediately ran to the driver's door upon the sight. He knocked a few times, trying to wake Law up but the older man did not even flinch. He tried again but still, Law did not respond. He tried calling Law's phone and he could hear the caller tone on but Law did not show any sign of waking up. A moment later, it went into the voicemail. He tried calling a few more times but Law was still unconscious.

He was in panic but he knew he had to calm down. He had to think of something. He had to get Law out of the car first. Then, a thought came up to him and he immediately looked for what he needed.

Shortly after Luffy left, Law opened his eyes slowly, finally awake. He actually fell asleep while waiting for Luffy.

Damn. He slept the whole day. Was that not enough?

He was not sure if it was a dream but he felt like there was someone knocking on his car window so he looked around sleepily. Strangely, no one was there. Seeing that Luffy was still not there, he took his phone from the compartment and was surprised to see missed calls from Luffy, still recent. He was about to call Luffy when he saw Luffy standing in front of the passenger door, holding a rock like he was ready to break the window. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately got out of the car. "Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy immediately froze upon hearing Law's voice and he slowly looked up from the window he was aiming to see Law looking at him. "L-Law!" Luffy yelled excitedly, seeing that Law was finally conscious. Then, he realized that Law was looking at his hand, reminding him that he was holding a rock. He immediately threw the rock away and put both hands at his back, grinning awkwardly to Law.

* * *

"Oi, put me down! Put me down!" yelled Law, who was struggling to get out of the younger boy's arms. Right after the whole incident with the rock, Luffy immediately forced and dragged Law to go up and rest in his apartment. Of course, the surgeon resisted at first, saying he was fine. But then, something like that was not enough to convince Luffy. Not after seeing how tired the surgeon was. It was a crazy struggle but Luffy came up with a crazy idea - he lifted Law up and carried him all the way to the elevator so there he was, hanging over Luffy's shoulder, both thighs held tightly by Luffy so he had to put both his hands around Luffy's neck for stability.

It was crazy. It really was.

Shit. For someone so thin, Luffy surely was strong. He did everything he could to get away - struggling hard, pinching Luffy's cheeks but it just would not work. The boy would not let him go no matter what.

They stumbled upon some people on the way to the elevator who were looking at them with weird look and it was so embarrassing. So embarrassing that Law wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it but that was impossible so he covered his face and whispered to Luffy. "Put me down, don't be crazy!"

"That has to wait until we get to my apartment. Shishishi!"

Law let out a long sigh hearing Luffy's reply and buried his face on Luffy's shoulder in disappointment. Luckily, no one was in the elevator when they got in so Law was saved from further humiliation until they reached Luffy's apartment.

As soon as they got into Luffy's apartment, Luffy started nagging about how Law was not taking care about himself. "Your face is so pale! Why did you even think of going out? If you're really tired you should just sleep! Did you even eat? It's only been two weeks and you look like you lost weight! You got me really worried back there, okay? I really thought you passed out!"

Then, Luffy went into his kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Law. He was so worried about Law and he could see that the man looked really tired.

"If you broke my window just now I'll make sure you work for me until you die." Law answered, decided to skip the part about him not taking care of himself. Then, he took a sip of his water. He was _parched_. Meeting up with Luffy should be therapeutic but whatever happened just now was crazy and already he was tired. It was no doubt that he would have a good sleep tonight.

"I have a better idea. Marry me. I can do all the house chores and even cook for you!" Luffy suggested, and Law spat out his water upon hearing Luffy's proposal.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked, worried seeing the surgeon coughing and Law nodded his head in response, hand wiping his mouth.

"You should really cut it out, all this proposal thing."

"No. I told you I'll make you want to marry me."

"Why can't we just stay friends?"

"I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you. I want to take care of you. I want to protect you." Luffy said, as he moved closer to face Law and placed his hands on the unoccupied spaces next to the older man's thighs, cornering him. Then, Luffy brought his face closer to Law's as though he was trying to kiss him. "Why, you don't feel the same way?"

"No." Law replied, as he backed away from Luffy, recreating distance between them. Somehow, the word felt heavy coming out from his mouth but he believed that was the truth. Law did not think he felt the same way for Luffy.

"You mean not yet?"

"... No." Law answered again, calmly although he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"But you ki-" Luffy tried to bring up the recent event but he was cut off by Law's hand.

"Don't.. Don't bring those up again."

Suddenly, both of them heard grumbling sound. Surprisingly, Luffy said it was not him. Then, Law recalled, he had not eaten at all the whole day.

So, it was actually him?

Damn. Why did it have to make sound now?

Then, the surgeon noticed the teen in front of him was looking at him with his eyes narrowed as though he was saying, "It's you."

"You really don't take care of yourself when I'm not around, right?" Luffy stood up and went to the kitchen, trying to look for things that he could feed Law. Too bad his fridge was almost empty so he decided to go to the shops nearby to buy food. Law tried to stop him but he was met by a stern look from the teen, making him go back to his seat. "Stay there. I'm not going to let you starve with me around."

It had been a while since Law saw that stern and persistent look, really. And now, he could do nothing to counter it so he sat back on the couch obediently and waited for Luffy.

As suspected, thirty minutes later the teen came back with _a lot_ of things. He carefully placed everything on the coffee table in front of Law, as the older man stared. "Are we having a feast?"

"No. It's dinner! Now, eat up! I bought your favorite food! There's meat too!" Luffy said, as he took out a box of rice balls from the paper bag. "Finish them, okay?"

Damn. There was no way Law could finish everything.

"I can't-" Law tried to explain but the teen gave him another stern look. "I mean, I'll try."

* * *

They had just finished dinner and Law's stomach felt like it was going to explode when Luffy told him to stay over. It caught him by surprise and he stared at the teen in response. "Sorry?"

"It's your day off tomorrow, right? I'm not going to let you drive home in that condition. Ace left some of his clothes here, you can wear them."

"Why.. why do I have to wear his clothes?"

"You should sleep in something comfortable."

"I don't want to." Law objected, not comfortable with the idea of wearing someone else's shirt but the teen was already in one of the rooms rummaging through the dressers. Then, he came back to Law with a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

"Put these on." He said, as he dragged Law to his room.

"I said I don't want to." Law said, tried to go back to the couch but the teen held him back.

"Just put them on!" Luffy said, pushing Law into his room and shut the door.

Law tried to go out but Luffy was standing outside of the room and he would not let Law out. Then, the surgeon gave up and went to sit on Luffy's bed. He looked at the clothes Luffy gave him and contemplated. In the end, he decided to just put them on. Luffy would nag at him until he put them on anyway. He inspected the clothes Luffy brought him and realized Luffy had given him a pair of shorts. He could not wear shorts. He did not want to risk Luffy seeing his scars. Then, he opened the door slowly and asked, "Do you have any long pants?"

"Wouldn't it be hot?"

"I'm okay. Just, lend me one, please?"

So, Luffy brought him a pair of long pants and continued waiting in front of the door. Five minutes later, the door opened and there Law was, standing at his door in Ace's clothes.

"Look, you're so thin! Even Ace's shirt looks big on you!" Luffy remarked, grinning in amuse seeing how cute the older man looked in bigger clothes.

"Don't look at me like that." Law warned, uncomfortable but the teen did not listen. Then, Luffy handed him a tooth brush and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go brush our teeth and then it's bed time!"

Law instantly felt like a kid.

Few minutes later, they were done brushing their teeth and Law asked Luffy where should he sleep. "In my room, of course!" Luffy replied, and Law blinked his eyes upon hearing Luffy's answer.

"You have two rooms and couches and you want me to sleep in your room?" Law asked, trying to confirm if he actually heard Luffy right and the teen nodded.

Seriously? No, he would not sleep in the teen's room.

"It's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Why, are you shy? I've hugged you to sleep. We even ki-" And again, Luffy was cut off by Law's hand.

"I told you that was an emergency. If you ever bring that up again I'm going to ignore you forever." Law warned, and the teen's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, okay! Fine. I won't bring them up again. Now come with me!" Then, Luffy dragged the surgeon by his hand into his bedroom.

"Oi, stop! Stop!" Law tried to fight but he was still too exhausted from the commotion earlier so in the end there he was, sleeping next to Luffy on his bed. He was trying to sleep but the light was still on and he could feel the teen was staring at him. Then, he opened his eyes a little and saw the teen looking at him with an excited face.

"Stop looking at me." Law said, and the teen only grinned at him in response. "Shouldn't you switch the light off already? I can't sleep with the light on." Then, the teen got up and switched off the light. There was no bedside lamp so it was really dark and the teen had to be very careful while he walked back to his bed.

Luffy tried to sleep but somehow, having Law next to him was making him too excited. In the end, he started asking questions when he really should be letting Law sleep.

"Law, are you asleep?" Luffy asked, but there was no reply. "I know you're not."

Then, he heard a grunt. Law was still not asleep.

Yes!

What should he ask?

Okay, got one!

"What do you usually do on your birthday?" Luffy asked, trying to fish out some information. Yeah, he knew Law's birthday was like two months away but he wanted to do something special for the older man's birthday so he should know if his plan would interfere with Law's routine.

At first, it was silent so he thought Law was asleep. Then, he heard Law answered, "Nothing different. It's just another day of life to me."

"That's boring." Luffy remarked, but in his head he was already jumping excitedly because that meant he could have Law to him the whole day, celebrating him. He would have a lot of surprises prepared for Law.

Yes, yes!

Too bad, the thought was instantly crushed by a single line from Law.

"My family died on the night of my birthday."

And that, made Luffy speechless.

"So.. Sorry. I'm really sorry." Luffy apologized, a moment later and was met by silence. An awkward silence for Luffy. Luckily the light was off. He did not expect something tragic like that to happen to Law. Law is a good guy. Why did something horrible like that happened to him? Luffy really hoped he did not trigger anything. He really hoped Law was fine and he thought really hard about what he could do to ease Law's feelings.

Little did Luffy know, at that moment, Law was starting to question himself.

Why did he tell Luffy that? Did that mean he was ready for the so-called opening up session?

Shit. It had been a while since he told anyone that, really. The last time he told Saul about his stories he ended up crying and throwing up. And now, he could feel himself on the verge of crying.

He thought he could do it. Maybe no. Maybe he was not ready yet. Him crying and throwing up was not exactly the sight he wanted Luffy to see.

Shit. Hold yourself together, Trafalgar Law. You are not a kid anymore.

Law tried to calm down but now that he had a glimpse of his lost memories with his family his heart would not stop aching and his hands would not stop trembling.

Suddenly, Law could hear Luffy asking, "Law, can I hold your hand?" as though the teen knew how he was feeling.

"No." Law replied, but a moment later, he could feel a warm hand holding his. "I said no, Luffy." Law tried to snatch his hand away from Luffy's but Luffy held harder. In the end, Law gave up.

Shit. If Luffy was going to hold his hand anyway he should not even bothered asking. But then, it was actually not that bad.

It was kind of funny because for the first time he actually could feel how Luffy's hand was sweaty. Yeah, a little sweaty at first, maybe it was what Luffy told him - how he got that kind of weird feeling, sweaty palms, and difficulty to breath whenever he was together with Law.

Strange. They held hands so many times before but he never actually noticed them. Well, not really holding hands. More like Luffy grabbing his hands, dragging him places.

Then, he realized something. His hand that was not held by Luffy felt cold, and sweaty.

Shit. What the hell?

Why was his hand sweating too?

Both of them did not say anything after that and Luffy's sweaty palm went away eventually, creating a warm sensation that felt so relaxing, so calming that Law eventually felt sleepy. Then, he heard Luffy said, "Good night, Law. I love you."

"Night, Luffy."

* * *

When Law woke up the next day, Luffy was no longer in bed. He lazily rolled over to the bedside table next to the side Luffy slept on and reached for his phone to check the time. It was almost ten in the morning. Luffy must already had gone to the university. Luckily it was his day off so he was not in a rush.

He slowly got up, sitting upright and stretched. Strangely he felt a lot better and fresh, like some of Luffy's overflowing energy was actually transferred into his body. He was about to get off the bed and go to the bathroom when something on the bedside table caught his eyes.

There was a stack of what looked like memo notes to him lying on the table and he felt like he saw his name written on them. So, he reached for the notes and started reading the messages.

_"Good morning, Law! I hope you slept well! I made breakfast! Eat up!" _

Then, he flipped the note to see the next message.

_"Don't go anywhere. Rest and wait until I get back!"_

Rest and wait? No way. He was already thinking of going back to his apartment. Then, he flipped the note to see the last one underneath.

_"I took your keys :P "_

...

?!

Then, he checked the bedside table. His keys really were gone. He did not notice at all!

What the hell?! Now he could not even go back to his apartment! What was he supposed to do now? Sleep the whole day?

NOOOO!

Why, why?!

He immediately fell back to the bed in frustration. Sometimes Luffy really made him felt like pulling all his hair out. He was so going to get back at Luffy for that. It took him quite a while before he finally calmed down. Then, he got up and sighed. He needed to go to the bathroom and wash up.

He walked to the bathroom slowly, head down. Almost like a zombie. It felt like all the energy he had earlier had been drained from him when he found out his keys were gone and he will be stuck in the apartment for the whole day. As soon as he got into the bathroom, he noticed another note stuck on the mirror at the sink so he walked over to read the content.

_"Hey, Law! Nothing much. I just want to leave a note here."_

Idiot, Law thought. Still angry. Then, he proceeded to do his business. After he was done washing up, he exited the bathroom to find another note stuck at the back of the bathroom door.

_"Don't forget to eat your breakfast!"_

Law only rolled his eyes reading the reminder. Then, he made his way to the kitchen and found his breakfast. It was covered properly and when he opened it he saw a set of western breakfast arranged to form a smiley face. Next to it were a polystyrene box and another note.

_"Heat them first. Check inside the polystyrene box. :D "_

So, he checked the box next to the breakfast and found a cup of coffee from the nearby cafe. Stuck to the polystyrene box was a note.

_"Sorry. Can't make coffee so I bought it! :( I hope it's okay! If you don't like it I got orange juice and milk in the fridge!"_

Okay, Luffy. Okay. Noted. He was fine with the coffee, really. But, he could not help but wonder if Luffy left another note in the fridge. Okay, not that he was curious or anything but Luffy might have left an important message. Who knows?

Right, right?

Okay, that was lame. Just open the fridge already.

So, he slowly opened the fridge and looked, and there was a note stuck on a box of orange juice, placed next to a box of milk.

_"You really don't like the coffee, huh? I'm sorry :("_

He really left a note. What an idiot, Law thought. But, a faint smile was curved on his face this time.

After he was finished with his breakfast, he made his way to the sink and he saw another note on the wall next to it.

_"Watch the TV if you're bored!"_

Sure, Luffy. Sure. There was nothing else he could do anyway. Luffy took his keys and he swore he would get back at Luffy for that.

Done with the dishes, he went to the living room and next to the remote control was a note.

_"My comics and DVDs are in the shelf! If you want to play games you can use my laptop! This is the last note. I love you! :D"_

Unable to contain it anymore, Law burst out laughing. Seriously, Luffy?

He looked around, trying to see if there was any note he missed out but seemed like that was all of it. He wondered how long did the teen spend sticking all those notes around. Then, he went back to the living room and spent the next few hours watching TV. It was almost three when he actually felt sleepy again so he decided to take a short nap on the couch and it did not take long before he fell asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Luffy came back to his apartment to find Law sleeping on the couch. His class finished earlier that day and he figured that he should come back and check on Law before he goes to work. He felt guilty for taking the surgeon's keys but he just wanted to make sure the surgeon rests properly.

He put the lunch he bought for the surgeon on the coffee table and covered him with a piece of thin cloth. Then, he sat in front of the surgeon, just observing him sleeping. Luffy liked Law's sleeping face. He always looked really serene in his sleep and Luffy could not help but to look at it.

Luffy spent few minutes just looking at Law's face and he was about to leave when he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his. He slowly looked back and saw the surgeon giving him an icy glare. Cold sweats started rolling down his forehead and he could hear the surgeon said with a low voice, "Keys."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Law was already back in his own clothes and Luffy was sitting on one of the couches, still rubbing his cheeks. Law pinched his cheeks really hard thirty minutes ago and it still hurt. Law had asked him to sit still on the couch and he looked at Law with his sad eyes as soon as he saw the surgeon exited his room, all changed.

"You going back already?" Luffy asked, with a sad voice.

"Yeah. Anyway, you don't have to come to work today. I'm giving you the day off."

"Why?!" Luffy asked, shocked. He thought he could actually spend some time with the surgeon that evening.

"You're noisy. I can't sleep with you around." Law said, as he pressed the tip of his index finger on Luffy's forehead and the teenager pouted in response.

"I'm sorry about the keys. I just wanted you to rest. Are you mad?"

Then, the surgeon turned to Luffy and answered, "No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you ask that again I'm going to pinch your cheeks again." Law warned, and Luffy covered both his cheeks, scared. Then, both of them walked together to the elevator. While they walked, Luffy told him they should hang out again soon whenever Law is free and the surgeon nodded . "Sure. Later." He said, as they reached the elevator.

Law was about to enter the elevator when he felt his hand pulled back and then he could feel a pair of lips lightly kissing his cheek. He immediately froze in his place and blinked in shock. Then, the teen gave him one of his bright smiles again. "Later, I love you!"

It did not take long before the surgeon got back to his senses again and walked into the elevator with Luffy watching and waving at him. As soon as the door closed, he let out the breath he had been holding. Then, he put his hands together, trying to make it stop trembling. His hands started feeling damp when he saw Luffy earlier and it would not stop trembling after Luffy kissed him.

He really wished the teen did not feel his hand trembling.

The teen had kissed him so many times before but his hands never trembled like that. To top it off, his heart was pounding like crazy and he did not like the feeling of it at all.

What the hell was happening, really?


End file.
